


Opposites Attract

by lukey_irwie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry's a bit of a dick, homeless!luke, mentions of abuse, punk! ashton, well formerly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukey_irwie/pseuds/lukey_irwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin are complete opposites. Ashton's from a wealthy family, Luke has no family. Ashton spends his nights getting drunk, Luke spends his trying to not freeze to death. Ashton gets everything he wants, Luke doesn't even get food some days. Ashton's straight, Luke is gay.   What happens when the two boys meet? Opposites do attract after all.</p><p>Or the one where Luke and Ashton seem like complete opposites on the outside but end up finding they have way more in common than they think, and Luke falls for Ashton, but Ashton doesn't return the feelings, or so Luke thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So the prologue of this is mostly just larry bc it's kind of important to the plotline and you'll see why when you read it. Also lashton don't meet until like the fifth chapter bc again it's kind of important to the plotline, so sorry about that. Hopefully you can wait that long.
> 
> Also this is my post popular fic on wattpad and I'm still in shock by how many reads it got, so if you read it on wattpad or on here then thank you so much. 
> 
> Also since this is already thirteen chapters in on wattpad, I'll be posting a chapter everyday, unless that somehow isn't possible, once it's past the thirteenth chapter updates won't be as frequent unfortunately.

Louis wakes up surprisingly cold, he reaches out for his boyfriend when he doesn't feel anything he opens his eyes to see an empty bed, Harry nowhere in sight. Louis panics for a second before he hears noises in the kitchen and realizes Harry must be up already which Louis finds odd because its only 6 am on a Saturday. Louis groans before getting up and sleepily padding into the kitchen.

He sees Harry standing over the stove making eggs and bacon. Harry hasn't noticed him yet so Louis decides to sneak up on him. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist nuzzling his face into Harry's shoulder making the the curly haired boy jump in surprise.

"Jeez Boo you scared me" Harry exclaims.

Louis hums in response before standing on his tip toes to press kisses all over Harry's neck. Harry always teases Louis about the fact that Harry's taller than him despite the two year age difference but Louis secretly loves it.

"Did I wake you? Because I'm sorry if I did you can go back to bed" Harry apologizes.

"It's fine Haz" Louis shakes his head " besides I wouldn't have been able to sleep without you anyways".

You might think it's odd that a nineteen year old cant sleep without his seventeen year old boyfriend but you don't know what Louis' been through. Louis used to have horrible nightmares which have decreased since he started sleeping with Harry. Not in that way you perv, although they have done that. They're teenage boys what do you expect? Louis still gets nightmares every once in a while but Harry's always right there next to him to comfort him.

"Why are you up so early though, Haz? You don't have school til Monday" Louis ponders.

"I have a job interview today, remember?" Louis replies.

Lous thinks for a second trying to remember when Harry told him and realizes it was when Louis had his head buried in his laptop working on his English essay.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Louis says and Harry playfully rolls his eyes at him.

Louis and Harry bought the flat a few months ago when Louis was just starting university. Harry's from a wealthy family and his mum decided to buy this flat for them as well as pay for Louis' uni money and Louis couldn't be more grateful and promised he would repay her when he got the chance. The two boys didn't want to live off Harry's mum's money forever though and decided they should start paying the rent. Louis wanted to be the one to get a part time job but Harry said Louis is already stressed enough with his work from Uni and volunteered to get a job since he's only still in high school.

"Can you grab the pancake mix and the chocolate chips from the cupboard?" Harry asks.

"You're making pancakes?!" Louis exclaims excited at the mention of his favourite breakfast food.

"Yeah while since I woke up my stressed Uni student boyfriend before noon on a Saturday I thought it would only be fair" Harry shrugs.

"Aww Haz you'd didn't have to!" Louis coos peppering kisses all over Harry's neck and face before getting the mix and chocolate chips.

"I wanted to" Harry shrugs.

Harry finishes cooking breakfast and places it on the table chuckling at Louis' eager face.

"Boo we're low on eggs and milk you do think you could run to the grocery store and pick some up along with a few other things. I'll make a list" Harry says.

"Of course" Louis replies.

"Thanks Boo" Harry mumbles kissing the top of Louis' head before running into the bedroom.

"Haz! Where are you going aren't you gonna have breakfast?" Louis asks.

"No! I still have to get ready! I'll just have a bar or something" Harry says.

"Oh, okay" Louis mumbles in response trying to hide his sadness. With the two boys both so busy with school they rarely get to spend time with each other despite the fact that they live together. Louis was looking forward to having breakfast with Harry.

When Louis finishes his breakfast he decides to make Harry some coffee, he wishes he could do more but Harry's in a rush and coffee is pretty much the only thing Louis knows how to make.

While the coffee's brewing Harry walks out his hair done up and he's wearing a suit.

"Do you think the blazer is too much?" Harry asks and Louis nods.

"Harry you're a seventeen year old applying for a job at a bakery not a thirty old applying for a job at a law firm" Louis chuckles.

"Okay so no blazer then?"

"No Blazer" Louis confirms " although you do look hot as hell, then again you always do. I have the hottest boyfriend ever"

"No, I don't think so have you seen my boyfriend?" Harry teases.

"I'm not hot" Louis mumbles.

"No you're right you aren't you're gorgeous" Harry says and Louis shakes his head.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are and I'm going to show you how gorgeous you are tonight" Harry whispers before winking at Louis making him blush. Louis and Harry have been dating for almost two years now and Louis's still acts like a school girl with a crush when he's around Harry.

Louis presses his lips to Harry's who eagerly kisses back and pushes Louis into the wall. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry's hair destroying the quiff that he had it done up into but with Harry's lips against his Louis can't bring himself to care.

The coffee maker beeps making the two boys jump and break apart.

Louis rushes over the coffee maker and pours the coffee into a travel mug and grabs a granola bar and hands them both to Harry.

"Thanks love" Harry replies kissing Louis forehead he's just about to exit but stops and turns around when Louis calls his name.

"I kind of screwed up your hair" Louis admits sheepishly.

Harry looks into the mirror near the door to see that his hair is most definitely not in a quiff anymore.

"It's fine it actually looks better now" Harry says wrapping his arms around Louis, Louis sighs and buries his face into Harry's neck.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Louis mumbles.

"I don't either but I have too" Harry says. "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight okay?" Harry offers and Louis nods before kissing Harry on the lips.

"You should go now, Haz you don't want to be late" Louis says and Harry nods breaking away from the hug and ignoring how cold he feels without Louis in his arms.

\---

Louis has just finished grocery shopping and is walking past an alley when he hears someone crying. He turns around and sees a blonde boy who can't be much older than Harry huddled on the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" Louis asks and the boy looks up at him with tears in his blue eyes. The boy doesn't say anything and Louis notices how skinny he is. He only has a thin ratted coat and there's holes in his jeans as well. Louis realizes this boy is homeless and he wonders why someone so young could be living on the streets. Where are his parents?

They boy just stares at Louis his blue eyes filled with shock.

"D-don't hurt me please" the boy cries.

"I won't I promise" Louis assures.

"You must be hungry" Louis says and the boy nods slightly. Louis notices the look of pain when he nods Louis feels a pain in his gut when he realizes the boy's neck hurts from sleeping against the wall.

"Hang on I'll be right back" Louis says as be notices a Starbucks across the street. Louis walks into the Starbucks and orders a hot chocolate and a bagel and brings it back to the boy.

The boy's eyes widen when he sees the bag and he shakes his head. "N-no you don't have to" the boy says.

"I want to you look starving and I don't know why you're here but some one as young as you shouldn't be on the streets." Louis says.

"T-thanks" the boy mumbles.

"No problem. I'm Louis by the way what's your name?" Louis asks.

"L-Luke" the boy, Luke replies munching on his bagel.

"Well Luke this might seem kind of awkward but you could stay at my place if you want" Louis offers.

"I-I don't want to intrude" Luke says.

"You won't be intruding, I promise." Louis replies.

"I-I don't know I'll be fine here but thank you" Luke says.

"Are you sure because you look freezing and you don't even have a blanket."

"I'm fine really but thank you" Luke says. Luke wants to go with Louis but he can't help but feel like he's taking advantage of the boy's kindness. He shouldn't have even taken the bagel from him after all he doesn't deserve it.

"Well I'm not gonna force you come with me or anything but I do have an extra coat and some blankets you can have." Louis offers.

"I-I can't take them they're yours" Luke says.

"I don't need them I have a ton blankets and I don't need the coat either. Please take them I don't want you to freeze." Louis pleads.

"Y-you really wouldn't mind?" Luke asks.

"No of course not. I'll go get them now" Louis says and before Luke can even protest Louis is running off.

It's been about forty minutes and Luke's starting to think that Louis forgot about him, everyone does after all. Then he sees Louis running over to him with about three blankets in his hands, a coat, a pillow and a big bag. Luke has no idea what's in that bag but he knows he doesn't deserve it.

"I got you a pillow too and there's a bunch of food and water in here" Louis says holding up the bag.

"T-thank you" Luke says and he doesn't feel like a measly apology is enough. Luke doesn't even know this boy and he just gave him a bunch of food and for that Luke is forever grateful.

"It's nothing really" Louis shrugs. "Well I'll leave you alone now but that food should last about a week so I'll be back then with some more, yeah?"

"You don't have to" Luke says.

"Of course I have to! I'm not letting you starve!" Louis exclaims.

"T-thank you really I don't know how to repay you" Luke says.

"You don't have to repay me" Louis says. "No one should be on the street especially someone as young as you. Well I really should be going but it was nice to meet you Luke"

"B-bye" Luke whispers as he watches the strange boy walk off.

Luke puts on the coat which surprisingly fits him considering Louis was pretty short. Luke lays one of the blankets on the ground before placing the pillow on it to make a sort of bed. He puts the bag of food at the end of the blanket and then puts the other two blankets over it. He lays down on the 'bed' pulling the other two blankets over him.

Luke isn't frozen for once and the pillow Louis gave him is super soft and for once Luke has no trouble falling asleep.

\---

Louis is on his laptop just scrolling through his tumblr dashboard. He can't stop thinking about Luke. Why was he on the streets? Did Louis give him enough? What if someone hurts him? He's so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn't hear the door open.

Louis jumps when he feels arms wrap around him and kicks back on instinct.

"You know kisses are much nicer than kicks" Harry whispers.

"Sorry I was thinking about something" Louis says hugging Harry.

"I know you were thinking you were staring into space for like five minutes." Harry whispers kissing Louis' hair.

"Why were you staring at me staring into space for five minutes?" Louis questions.

"Because you're gorgeous I already you that Lou" Harry says giving Louis a quick kiss.

"I met a boy" Louis states and Harry pulls away from the hug slightly and raises his eyebrows at Louis.

"No not like that, Haz. I'd never cheat on you" Louis assures.

"He was homeless I found him in the alley near Tesco's and he was so skinny and he didn't even have a blanket or a proper coat! And he looked about your age I don't know why he was out there! and-"

"Shh, shh calm down Lou" Harry soothes running circles on Louis' back.

"Tell me more" Harry said walking himself and Louis over the couch and plopping down on it bringing the smaller boy onto his lap.

"First I got him Starbucks because he looked cold and I tried to get him to come with me but he refused so I came back here and got some blankets and a pillow for him and your old coat as well as bunch of food but I don't know if it was enough and-"

"Louis" Harry says cupping Louis' face and wiping away a few tears "most people would walk past him without a second glance what you did was amazing and you can't force him to go somewhere he doesn't want to. You did way more than others would" he reassures.

"Yeah but I still don't like the idea of him being in the street there are a lot of and people out there Haz." Louis says.

"You can always visit him we can even go to tonight I was planing to take you out for dinner and the restaurants near there." Harry suggests.

"We can give him our leftovers!" Louis exclaims and Harry nods in agreement.

"So anyways how was the interview?" Louis asks.

"Good I think my boss really likes me. She's a nice woman too. She has a bunch of grand children and they were in the shop today. They were really adorable and kept stealing the cookies. One little girl even tried to give me one. I really hope I get the job I like it there. But I guess I'll have to wait until three to know" Harry shrugs.

"I hope you get the job Haz, I can tell you really like it there. I wish I could work there but I have too much homework" Louis sighs.

"And you're a shitty cook" Harry teases.

"Well I didn't a have a mum to teach me like you" Louis says and Harry pulls Louis into his arms when he notices the sad look on his face.

"I kind of wonder what my life would be like if she hadn't of died" Louis says, "but then I think maybe I wouldn't have met you and I'd go through all that again if it meant I could be with you"

"Awww Boo" Harry coos peppering kisses all over his boyfriend.

"Get off me you Mongrel" Louis chuckles.

"Oh so I'm a dog well just for that I'm gonna have to punish you" Harry says and Louis' eyes widen in fear.

"You wouldn't" Louis gulps.

"I would " Harry retorts.

"We'll you'll have to catch me f-" Louis is cut off by Harry pinning him to the couch.

"Haz that's not fair I didn't even get to finish!" Louis exclaims.

"Who said it has to be fair. The tickle monster has no boundaries" Harry says tickling Louis.

Louis starts screaming and laughing flailing his limbs about.

"You might wanna keep those feet still or I'll have to tickle them" Harry threatens.

"No no that is too far!" Louis exclaims and Harry chuckles. He knows Louis absolutely hates it when people touch his feet because that's where he's the most ticklish.

"If you don't stop tickling me you can forget about tonight" Louis threatens.

"Fine" Harry surrenders throwing his hands up in the air.

"Get off me you lug" Louis demands pushing Harry who rolls off the couch.

"Ouch that was mean!" Harry exclaims.

"That's what you get for tickling me you bitch."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 1, Ashton's in in it so yay! Sadly no Luke but I think ya'll can see how this is developing

Ashton's  alarm clock buzzes loudly making him groan as he's still pretty hung over from lthe previous night.  Ashton parties pretty much every night, it's not like he has anything better to do. He graduated high school about a year and  decided not to go to college even though his grades were good enough that he could get into any college he desired. There's no need for him to go to college wehn his  parents are rich and he can just live off them.

Speaking of Ashton's parents, they're never home. Ashton's  father is always away on business trips and his mother is a volunteer nurse at a children's hospital where she works the night shift. The only time Ashton sees her is in the mornings and because of that she doesn't know he  goes out every night. Ashton knows she'd be disappointed if she found out but he doesn't really care. There's no way she could stop him if she found out since she's at the hospital every night.

Ashton turns off his alarm clock before rolling out of bed,  _literally_ , and taking a shower. Once he's finished showering he brushes his teeth, fixes his hair and takes some Tylenol to get rid of his headache.

He then puts on some black jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket with silver studs on the shoulders. He also puts in his  lip ring, eyebrow piercing,snake bites, and spacers and his black combat boots.

Ashton goes downstairs to the kitchen where his mum is sat waiting for him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Sit down Ashton" his mum says sternly and he follows. He's never seen my mum this angry before and to be honest it kind of scares him.

"I was feeling sick last night so I decided to go home early because I didn't want to make the children any sicker and when I got home you were nowhere to be found. Care to explain where you were?" She asks.

"I was at Michael's " Ashton lies, Michael is Ashton's best friend.

"Really because Michael's was the first place I called and his mum said Michael was at a party and you were with him". Ashton's mum counters.

"Well I-I" Ashton stammers.

"Don't even try to lie to me Ashton. I'm already disappointed in you for partying and now you're lying to me?!" Mrs. Iwrin seethes.

"But mum it's really not that big of a deal, every teenager parties. Don't try to tell me you and dad didn't when you were my age." Ashton defends.

"Well it's true we did go to a few parties, but Michael's mother told me you go almost every night, whether Michael goes with you or not. And you also don't go to college, Michael goes to college and he still finds time to party. You think just because we have money you can live of us Ashton but you're nineteen technically we don't have to pay for anything of yours, we could kick you out on the streets if we wanted to. I've been taking to your father about this and he thinks you should move in with your cousin Harry in England" Mrs. Irwin says causing Ashton to roll his eyes.

Ashton has never even met Harry but he still hates him. He's sick of hearing about perfect Harry is because he gets straight A's and is going to college and wants to be independent and not live off his parents. And he also 'saved' his boyfriend from his abusive dad. Ashton's sick of everyone talking about him like he's some hero when he does something everyone could.

Ashton could go to college if he wanted to, he got straight A's in high school but everyone seems to forget that. They always forget about him.

On the rare occasions Ashton's father is home, he never spends any time with his son and   Ashton's mother only  talks to him in the mornings. And when she does she's always pushing him to go to college and be more like Harry.

Ashton can still remember the time when his parents didn't hate him.

Ashton was a total nerd in elementary school and so was Michael. They were perfect children in their parents' eyes but at school it was different story. They would always get beat up and pushed into lockers by the 'cool' kids. When they got to high school they started hanging out with this group of kids called the 'punks'. The punks weren't exactly cool but all the other kids were afraid of them which was a good thing.  Ashton and Michael stared partying with the punk kids, dressing in black with a lot of studs and chains and they even got tattoos and piercings. Michael only got a few a tattoos but Ashton became addicted to them and now has  a full sleeve on his right arm and is pretty close to a full one on his left. Michael has his eye brows, lips and ears pierced whileAshton has his eyebrows, snakebites and lips pierced. Ashton also has spacers in his ears, but only the small ones because he thinks the huge ones are ugly.

Once Ashton started 'rebelling' as his parents called it, his dad suddenly went on more business trips and his mum volunteered at the hospital. Ashton knows it's because they want nothing to do with him. His family is prestigous  and he only brings 'shame' to them but Ashtondoesn't care what  his parents' snooty rich friends think of him anyways.

Ashton can help people too, his girlfriend, Amy, used to be an outcast and got bullied by these horrible girls in high school. Ashton showed her how to stick up for herself and those girls have never bothered her since.Ashton used to hook up with random girls and not care about hurting them, but it's different with Amy. Ashton would jump into a volcano before he even thought of hurting her. He thinks he might even be in love with her.

" I don't want to go to England! " Ashton exclaims " all my friends are here! What about Michael? What about Amy? I can't leave them!"

"You and Michael can Skype and text everyday if you want and so can you and Amy. Michael's been your best friend since you were a baby, I'm sure you two can make it work and if you really love Amy you can make it work with her too. You have two weeks until your plane leaves. We could send you tonight if we wanted to, but we thought it wouldn't fair to give you such notice." Mrs. Irwin says.

"But arranging for me to go to some foreign country without my consent is fair!" Ashton hisses.

"I don't want to go England! I can turn things around in two weeks! I'm nineteen I don't even have to go you can't force me!" Ashton protests.

"I'm sorry Ashton, but everything is already arranged and your chance to turn things around will be England. I'm sure it won't be that bad and you might even have fun there. And you're right, legally you don't have to go, but legally you don't have to live with us anymore. So you can either go to England, where you can stay with Harry for free and go to college and we'll pay for your scholarship or stay here and live on the streets. And two weeks is not enough time to turn things around. The only job you'd find without a scholarship in two weeks is McDonald's and that certainly won't pay you enough to get by. Maybe you could buy a tiny apartment and your food with it, but you'd have to save up your money to get an apartment and that would take more than two weeks and surely you'd want to get payed more than just minimum wage. Your father and I won't pay for anything if you stay here. So it's up to you Ashton. And don't even think about asking Michael or Amy to say at their houses, their parents believe going to England will be good for you too." Mrs. Iwrin says making Ashton groan.

Ashton really doesn't  want to go to England but staying in Australia sounds much worse.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to change there, I'm only going so I don't have to live on the streets." Ashton seethes.

"Well I'm glad you're making the right decision honey" Ashton's mother says warmly before pulling him into a hug.

At first Ashton melts into the hug because he misses his mother's hugs and hasn't hugged her like this since he was a freshman in high school. Ashton then realizes the only reason his mother is hugging him is because she gets to send him away and he pushes her off.

"Stop pretending to care about me mum. I'm know I'm just an embarrassment to you and dad" Ashton hisses before storming off.

\---

When Ashton knocks on Michael's door his mum answers greeting Ashton with a smile, although Ashton knows it's a fake smile. She probably can't wait until Ashton leaves because she thinks he's a bad influence on Michael.

"Hello Ashton, Michael's in his room" Ms. Clifford says and Ashton walks by her without a word.

Ashton just walks into Michael's room without knocking like he always does, but soon realizes he made a mistake. Michael is on his bed making out with their friend Calum. Ashton's not surprised, they've been flirting since freshman year and he's surprised it didn't happen sooner actually,  but he  still didn't need to see that.

"I can't say I'm not surprised but you could've at least warned me" Ashton says and Michael and Calum break apart blushing.

"You came in without knocking so this is all your fault" Michael laughs andAshton rolls his eyes.

"So I need to talk to you about something" Ashton says.

\--- 

 

Louis and Harry are sitting on the couch watching Supernatural, well Louis was at least,  he's now asleep onHarry's chest looking as adorable as ever. Harry's actually pretty surprised Louis fell asleep during Supernatural, that's pretty much impossible, Louis must be pretty tired.

 

Of course he is, his nightmares were even worse last night and he kept waking up every half hour it seemed and it took even longer for Harry to calm him down. Most people would probably be annoyed by someone waking them up every half hour, but Louis could never annoy Harry. It's not Louis' fault he has has nightmares, it's his bastard of a father's fault. Louis' not the only the one who has nightmares. Harry often has nightmares about Louis' father hurting him, but he's never told Louis. He'd only blame himself and want to comfort Harry whenever he has them, because he thinks he doesn't deserve Harry comforting him whenever he has his. And Harry doesn't want to wake Louis when he's finally sleeping peacefully.

Harry's snapped out of his thoughts by the phone ringing and he's thankful it's right beside him, so he doesn't  have to wake Louis to get it.

"Hello?" Harry says into the phone.

"Is this Harry?" a female voice with an Australian accent, that sounds vaguely familiar to Harry says.

"That's me" Harry says.

"Hi Harry, this is your Aunt May" the woman says and now Harry feels embarrassed that he didn't recognize her, although he's never actually met her,  only spoken to her on the phone a few times whenever she'd call his mother to talk when he was younger.

"Oh, hi Aunt May, how are you?" Harry greets.

"I'm good thanks for asking but I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You can say no of course it's a rather big one after all." Mrs. Irwin says.

"What's the favour" Harry asks curiously.

"Well I was talking to your mother and she told me you have an extra bedroom in your apartment you don't use and my son Ashton is going to a college in London. I was wondering if he could stay with you" Mrs. Irwin asks.

"Yeah sure, that wouldn't be a problem, me and Lou don't know what to do with the room anyways. What college is he going to?" Harry asks.

"London University" she answers.

"That where Louis, my boyfriend goes,  he can show Ashton around" Harry exclaims. He's kind of excited for this as he's  never met his cousin Ashton and he thinks it'd be fun to have him live with him and Louis.

"But Harry's there's a catch" his Aunt says.

"What is it?" Harry asks curiously.

"I don't know how to put this really, but Ashton's kind of a handful. After he graduated high school he decided he was done school and decided not to go to college and thought he could live off our money forever. I've tried to tell him he should become more independent and go to college like you, but he won't listen to me. He also started hanging out with this group of friends in high school who were a bad influence on him he started dressing in dark clothes and getting piercings and tattoos illegally and he started talking back to his father and I. His father goes on a lot of business trips and I work night shifts at the hospital I volunteer at, and because of that Ashton's home alone at night. Ashton is a smart kid and I thought we could trust him alone at night, but it turns out he's been partying almost every night. We thought if he stayed with you he would become more responsible" Mrs. Irwin says.

"It's fine he can stay here" Harry says.

Ashton doesn't even seem as bad as she's making him out to be, almost every teenager parties, maybe not every night, but they would if they had the opportunity. Harry didn't really like parties himself because they're pointless and he'd rather stay home and watch movies with Louis. And they give Louis anxiety, but almost every other kid at Harry's  school parties. Harry doesn't mind piercings or tattoos either, in fact he  has some tattoos himself.

"Thank you Harry" Aunt May says relived.

After Harry says goodbye and arranges for Ashton to come in a couple weeks,  he can't but help but feel angry. Not because Ashton's coming, but because of how eager Aunt May seemed to get rid of her kid. What kind of mother would do that?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton tells Michael and Calum the news, and Luke meets Louis and his boyfriend again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you don't mind the het, both luke and ashton are in this so yay, they're just not together

"So I need to talk to you about something" Ashton says.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Michael asks curious.

"I don't really know how to say this but basically my mum is kicking me out and making me move in with my cousin Harry in London" Ashton says.

"What? Why would she do that?" Michael asks outraged.

"She thinks I need to be more responsible and make my own money and not party as much" Ashton answers.

"Well no offence but she does kind of have a point there" Michael says " but that doesn't give her the right to kick you out. What a bitch." He mutters.

"Hey! That's my mum your talking about there. Just because she kicked me out and I might agree with you doesn't mean you have the right to say it" Ashton exclaims.

Ashton doesn't know why he got so offended over that, but his mum is still his mum even if she is kicking him out.

"Sorry" Michael apologizes "You know you can stay here if you want. You don't have to go London"

"I can't stay, my mum said she called all my friends parents as well as Amy's to tell them to not let me stay with them. And since your mum glared at me when I came here I'm guessing she wasn't lying." Ashton explains.

"What, that's horrible! See she can't send you to some random country against your will! There has to be some kind of law against that!" Calum exclaims.

"The cops aren't gonna arrest someone for kicking a nineteen year old out. I'm old enough to get my own place, they'll probably end up agreeing with my mom" Ashton shrugs.

"You're really just gonna let her do this?!" Calum asks shocked.

" I don't really have much of a choice" Ashton says "plus it won't be that bad, at least I'll get to stay at Harry's for free."

"I hope you get yourself back on track, I've been wanting to tell you to go to college or at least do something with your life for a while but I knew you were just gonna use the " I have rich parents" excuse, so I never bothered. I just wish you didn't have to go somewhere so far away" Michael says pulling Ashton in for a hug and Calum joins.

"When are you leaving?" Calum asks after they pull away.

"In two weeks" Ashton replies.

"Well then we'll have to make these two weeks the best weeks of your life" Michael says.  
\---  
Ashton spent the next couple hours just chatting with Michael and Calum and playing video games.

He's on his way to Amy's now and trying to decide how to break the news to her. He really doesn't  want to lose her, but doesn't really believe in long distance relationships. Ashton's pretty sure he's in love with Amy though, so he's willing to try anything.

Ashton finally arrives at her house, which is a small little house with a bunch of pink and purple flowers in the garden. She's told Ashton the names of them before but he can't remember them to save his life.

Amy's tiny house looks and feels more like a home than Ashton's huge mansion ever could. Not to mention her parents feel more like parents than Ashton's do which is why he's urprised they agreed with his mum. Well he's at least assuming they did, he hasn't  actually talked to them about it yet. His mother must've threatened them or something, she can pretty scary when she wants to especially considering Ashton's father could buy Amy's whole neighbourhood if he wanted.

That makes it sound like Ashton is  bragging and trust me, bragging about his father is the last thing Ashton wants to do. He could have it worse, his father could be abusive, but he  could also have it better and he could pay attention to Ashton and actually acknowledge the fact that he has a son.

Ashton shakes the thoughts about his parents out of his head and knocks on Amy's door.

After a few minutes the door swings open and Amy is standing there with her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head( Ashton is surprised he knows this but he guesses when your girlfriend is an aspiring hairstylist you just know these things),shorts that show off her gorgeous legs and an oversized sweater which now that Ashton thinks about it, might actually be his. She has a tissue in one hand and her green eyes look up at him sadly and her mascara is running down her face. She manages to look gorgeous even when she's crying as fucked up as that sounds.

Since she's crying she must already know what Ashton came to tell her. Which he's kind of grateful for, because he doesn't have to be the one to break it to her, but kind of disappointed because he doesn't know how long she's known and has been crying. Ashton's only guessing that she already knows really hopes she isn't crying for some other reason because he can't add to her sadness.

Amy flings herself into Ashton's arms and he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her hair, which smells like the cherry shampoo she always uses. And Ashton is  a straight guy, he really shouldn't know these things.

Ashton sees nothing wrong with being gay of course, he doesn't care that Michael and Calum are dating and he really couldn't care less about sexuality. But  he's just never been attracted to guys before.

Most people wouldn't think Amy and Ashton are a good match since they're complete opposites. Amy's girly and sweet and innocent and likes to wear lots of colours and floral prints and listens to indie music and has never had a drink or a smoke in her life. Ashton likes to party and has a bunch of tattoos and piercings and wears black and studs and listens to punk music and drinks pretty much every night and smokes occasionally, but opposites attract he guesses.

" My parents told me what happened" Amy says sadly. " Please don't be mad at them they tried to argue but your mum kept threatening them"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not mad, I understand why they did it" Ashton reassures her and pulls her closer to him. He sound calm on the outside, but is boiling with rage at his parents on the inside for being so rude to people who have been nothing but nice to him. Oh yeah and for kicking him out, although he's  not really gonna miss them, as horrible as that sounds.

Ashton remembers when he first met Amy's parents, he  thought they were going to hate him because he was the tattooed punk kid with the bad reputation and they wouldn't want him getting near their innocent daughter. Ashton was wrong about them however, and they said that as long as he treated Amy well they didn't care about how he looked or his reputation.

Ashton wishes his parents were that accepting, but they don't accept anyone unless they're rich. His mother had tried countless times to set Ashton up with rich girls because they didn't accept Amy because she's 'poor' (which she isn't at all but by Ashton's parents ridiculous standards she is. Even if she was poor Ashton wouldn't love her any less).

"I'm really gonna miss you Ash" Amy mumbles sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you too but I'd rather not think about that" Ashton says " I just want these next two weeks to be normal."

It's true, Ashton wants to have fun these next two weeks like hd normally would, not have them be sad just because he's leaving soon.

"Well on that note I just got frozen on DVD. And I was wondering if you wanted to watch" Amy smiles and Ashton can't help but chuckle because she's absolutely obsessed with that movie. Ashton has to admit it's a pretty good movie and he loves watching the way she giggles whenever Olaf comes on. Even if that does sound creepy and like something Edward Cullen would do. 

"Fuck yeah I wanna watch frozen!" Ashton exclaims making Amy giggle  and she grabs his hand before pulling him up the stairs to her room.

Amy's walls are painted pink and are covered in a bunch of decorations she made off Pinterest and pictures she printed off tumblr. In one corner of her room is her bed, which is also pink with floral print and bunch of stuffed animals on it. The TV and entertainment unit are exactly opposite the bed and since her room is pretty small there's just enough space between it and the bed to walk on. In another corner is her vanity with a bunch of makeup and hair products on it and her desk and computer are in the corner opposite that. Her room is small and it's hard to fit everything in it but Ashton actually likes it way better than his huge room (without all the pink and floral of course). Amy's room is small and cozy while Ashton's is cold and empty just like rest of his house.

Ashton remembers the first few times he came to her house he  felt out of place in her girly room with all his black and studs, but he's gotten used to it by now.

"Ash, can you clear off the bed while I get the snacks?" Amy asks and Ashton can't help but agree because she looks too adorable.

Ashton finishes clearing off the bed and watches her as she grabs the snacks form the drawer in her computer desk. Amy's parents are all about eating healthy and don't allow junk food and Amy usually likes to eat heathy but she's teenager, of course she's going to want junk food. So Ashton usually buys her some whenever he comes over and now feels kind of bad about not getting her any this time.

Amy must have special powers and be able to read his mind or Ashton is just really predictable because the next thing she says is:

"I really don't care that you didn't bring me junk food, Ash. I'd rather have you here than have junk food" Amy says as pops the movie in the DVD player and sets the food down next to Ashton.

" I know but I still like bringing you stuff. I guess I'll just have to bring   
you twice as much tomorrow" Ashton says.

"Who said you're coming tommorrow" Amy jokes.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not" Ashton says pulling her towards him for a kiss.

"Is that my sweater you're wearing?" Ashton asks.

"Maybe" Amy giggles and Ashton can't help but kiss her again.

"I'm gonna go wash this mess off my face and the we'll watch" Amy says and Ashton watches her as she walks into the bathroom, his sweater incredibly big on her.

The sweater is just a plain grey knit sweater and is one of the few "normal" pieces of clothing Ashton owns. He has a few more sweaters like it in his closet, that his mother makes him wear whenever they visit one of her snobby friends because the way he dresses "isn't appropriate". That's really just Ashton's mother's  way of saying she ashamed with who he is.Ashton doesn't really wear the sweaters besides then, so he makes a note to himself to give them to Amy before he leaves, hoping it'll make that whole long distance thing easier for her.

Amy comes back to her room a few minutes later, her face now clean and her blonde hair is out of the bun and hangs past her shoulders in loose waves. She looks absolutely gorgeous but she always does. Ashton still can't believe how lucky he is to have her and now she's going to be taken away. He knows they can still try the whole long distance thing but Amy's starting college this year too, and surely she'll find a guy better than Ashton there who doesn't wear all black and party every night and can actually be with her.

"We can make it work I know we can" Amy says kissing Ashton's cheek as she plops down next to him on the bed and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I'm still gonna miss you." Ashton half lies.  Of course he's going to miss her, but can  they really make this long distance thing work?

\---

Luke doesn't know what time it is when he wakes up,  but the sun's starting to set, so he's guessing around five or six.

Luke sits up in the makeshift bed he made out of theblankets and a pillow Louis gave him and grabs the bag of food from Louis that he put under the covers at the bottom of the bed so no one would take it. Luke knows from experience people are actually cruel enough to steal from a homeless kid. And that's not even the worst they do.

That's why he  was so surprised that Louis was so nice to him. Luke's gotten so used to people glaring at him as they walk passed, stealing what ever small things he actually had, calling him derogatory names, throwing stuff at him and things too dark to mention that he's actually surprised there are nice people still out there. He wonders how many more there are out there, or if Louis is the only one.

Inside the bag is a bunch of fruit and vegtables and some bread and non perishable food, basically anything that you don't have to cook or won't go bad excluding the fruit and bread of course. There's also five big bottles of water. Luke is thankful for the fruit because he knows he is most definitely malnourished and with the fruit he can at least get some vitamins in him, but them again he's thankful for all the food.

Louis told Luke he's come back every once in a while to give him more food. Luke doesn't know why Louis would want to help someone as worthless as him,  but he's grateful.

Louis also told Luke he could come back to his place, but of course  Luke declined. Firstly because Louis' a stranger and even though he didn't seem like the type do anything at all, Luke still has major trust issues, which he doesn't think he'll ever get over. Which is probably normal for most homeless people. Secondly, because Luke isn't worthy enough of going back to Louis' place, he probably has nice apartment and maybe a girlfriend and Luke would only ruin that. Who would want some worthless, homeless gay kid in their apartment? Finally because Luke can't take advantage of Louis' kindness, Luke's had his fair share of people taking advantage of him in every way imaginable and he could never take advantage of someone else.

Luke decides  to have a sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes and a couple strawberries and some crackers.

Once he's  finished Luke isn't tired enough to sleep again, so he just sits against the wall and watches the people that walk by. That might seem really creepy and stalkerish but there's nothing else he can do.

Maybe he could ask Louis for some books next time he comes,  but Luke doesn't want to seem greedy and take advantage of Louis so he knows he won't end up asking.

Luke came up with this game where he tries to come up with stories for the people that walk past.

The man in the business suit pushing past everyone else is probably some sort of executive rushing to get to a meeting. The old couple Luke sees walking around have probably been married for fifty years at least and just came back from a check up. The man and woman with kids laughing and pulling them along are probably tourists.

About an hour or so passes and Luke's starting to get bored of watching the strangers and it's dark, so he decides even though he's not tired he should get some sleep. He takes one last sip of water before putting the bottle back in the bag and hiding it in the same place as before.

It's pretty cold and windy and Luke really hopes it doesn't storm that night. Storms are never fun especially when you're homeless and it's January in England. There's always the possibility Luke could freeze to death every night during the winter. The cops usually come around and "round up" the homeless people and take them to a shelter at night but what if they don't see Luke? He just hopes the blankets from Louis will help him not to freeze to death.

A lot of homeless people would probably want to freeze to death and leave their miserable lives behind but Luke tries to be positive. Well, as positive as he can be when he's homeless. Luke tells himself to keep fighting everyday because one day things will get better. He stopped believing himself a long time ago, but still tells himself, out of routine he guesses. When Louis helped him earlier in they day,  it gave him hope and he's starting to believe it again.

If Louis comes in a few days like he said he would, Luke nees to show him how grateful he actually is. Luke said 'thank you', of course but that isn't nearly enough. Louis said Luke didn't need to repay him in any way, but he has to.

Just as Luke isabout to lay down he notices two shapes walking towards him, they're far away so it's hard to tell who they are but he notices the shorter one point in his direction. The other seems pretty tall probably around 6ft, which is still shorter thanLuke,  but then again almost everyone is shorter than Luke as he's 6'4. It's not like Luke's  height has an advantage or anything though, because he has no muscle strength. Luke starts freaking out because they could be anyone. Maybe someone to taunt him, or beat me up, or worse...

As they get closer Luke recognizes one of them as Louis and thinks he must be imagining things, because it appears that he's holding hands with the other person. It turns out Luke isn't crazy and Louis  _is_  holding hands with the other guy. _So maybe Luke was wrong about him having a girlfriend at home after all._

"Hey Luke!" Louis exclaims dragging the other boy with him. Luke hears Louis call the boy 'Haz' and tell him to hurry. Luke's assuming 'Haz' is a nickname or something, hopefully that isn't his real name because that would be rather unfortunate.

"Oh H-hey Louis" Luke stutters and mentally slaps himself for stuttering.  He doesn't  know why he stuttered, it's not like Louis makes him nervous, and his boyfriend -at least that's what Luke's  assuming he is- is rather tall and strong looking, but he doesn't look mean or anything, he actually looks pretty nice. Luke guesses when you haven't talked to people in years, you get nervous no matter how nice they are.

"This is my boyfriend, Harry" Louis says gesturing to the tall curly haired boy.

"It's nice to meet you Luke, Louis' told me a lot about you" Harry says, his voice is significantly deeper than Louis, not that Louis' voice was very deep to begin with.

Louis has talked about Luke? Why wouldhe  talk about someone as worthless as Luke?

"It's nice to meet you too" Luke replies.

"There's supposed to be a huge storm tonight and it's supposed to get up to twenty below. I'd feel a lot better if you came back to our place. I know you probably don't wanna go back to a strangers place and I understand why but I just don't want you to freeze to death and-" Louis rambles worriedly.

"What Louis trying to say is he wants you to come back to our place. You can say no,but it'll get really cold and you could freeze." Harry cuts off Louis' rambling and Louis glares at him slightly.

"What?" Harry says to Louis. "You were talking a mile a minute and rambling and I just wanted to get straight to the point"

Harry pulls Louis closer and Louis tries to act like he's still mad, but immediately breaks into a grin when Harry pulls him towards him. It's rather adorable actually. Luke's always wanted a boyfriend he  could be cute with like that,  but learned to accept the fact that no one will ever want to date him.

"I can't I feel like I'm taking advantage of you"  Luke says.

"You aren't taking advantage of us I promise" Harry says.

"Please Luke" Louis begs "I don't want anything to happen to you".

They seem like they really want Luke to go with them and he would like to not freeze to death. So Luke decides to say yes,  even if he still feels like he's taking advantage of them. Luke's  already worthless, so how much worse can he really get?

"Fine" Luke agrees and Louis jumps up and claps his hands together, which makes Harry smile fondly at him. _If only someone would look at me like that,_ Luke thinks to himself _,  too bad they never will._

"But I'm only gonna stay until the storm is over, I don't want to be a burden" Luke adds.

"You won't be a burden Luke, don't be so hard on yourself" Harry says.

 _But Luke is  a burden, he  knows he is._ And so doeseveryone else does.

"C'mon we'll help you pack" Harry adds and Luke helps Harry and Louis gather up his,  things most of them are what Louis gave him,  since he didn't really have anything before.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's father comes home and Luke spends his first night at Harry and Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late today I almost completely forgot about it but thank you to Jade for reminding me.

After Ashton and Amy  finish Frozen they watch Pitch Perfect and are about halfway through the movie when Ashton's phone buzzes.

Ashton apologizes to Amy, who's resting her head on his shoulders since he has to move her to grab his phone  from his pocket. Once Ashton finally gets his  phone out he sighs as he realizes who it's from.

**Ashton we need to talk, come home** **_now_ ** **-mum**

"Who is it?" Amy asks.

"My mum" Ashton sighs "I have to go"

Ashton really doesn't want to go back to his place. He wishes he could she stay at Amy's house, it seems way more like home than his house ever could.

Amy frowns slightly but quickly replaces it with a smile, which Ashton knows is fake because it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'll walk you to the door" Amy says getting up and there's nothing Ashton can do but follow her.

Once they get to the door Amy wraps her tiny arms around Ashton's neck and rests her head on his chest. Ashton wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in even closer and breathes in her scent, which smells like cherries and vanilla.

After a few minutes Amy pulls away slightly and brings Ashton's lips down to hers.

"Try and visit tomorrow if you can" Amy says.

"Of course I will, I'll visit everyday possible"  Ashton answers.

"I'm gonna miss you" Amy says sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but let's not think about that right now"  Ashton replies.

"Okay fine" Amy agrees "but can you promise me that's you'll Skype and kik me everyday ?"

"Of course" Ashton replies "anything for you"

Amy smiles for real this time and kisses Ashton again.

"I love you Ash" Amy says after they pull away.

"I love you too Amy,  but I really have to go, I don't want to make my mum even more upset" Ashton replies kissing Amy one last time.

"I understand" Amy says pulling away and smiling sadly.

Ashton opens the door and waves to Amy sadly as he exits, ignoring how cold he feels without her in his  arms.

\---

Once Ashton gets into his house he hears his mum's voice telling him  to meet her in the living room.

Once he gets into the living room he notices his father is in there,  his stare equally as cold and judging as Ashton's mother's, maybe even more so.

"Sit down Ashton" Mr. Irwin says as if he's speaking to one of his employees and not his son.

"Your mother has told me told all about your little escapades" Mr. Irwin says, his deep voice bouncing off the walls and Ashton has to bite his lip to stop from smiling at the fact he said the word 'escapades'.

"I agree with what your mother has arranged, however I changed the plan slightly" Mr. Irwin continues.

Ashton doesn't say anything because he knows his father is going to continue and will scold Ashton for interrupting if he does speak. Ashton's father just hasn't continued yet because he wants Ashton to find him intimidating by adding long pauses. Ashton just finds it irritating, ridiculous and completely unnecessary,  to be completely honest.

"If you don't smarten up in England I'll get the authorities involved" Mr. Irwin says.

"The cops aren't gonna do anything. I'm legal!" Ashton says without thinking.

Ashton immediately regrets it because his father gets up from his seat and slowly makes his way over to him.

Ashton notices how old his father looks; his hair now a dark gray and there are wrinkles around his eyes and forehead. He's still very strong however and has an intimidating physique.

Once he's right in front of Ashton he grabs his chin purposefully digging his finger in. Ashton gulps as his father raises the hand he isn't using to hold up his face, knowing what's coming next. Sure enough Ashton's right and his father slaps the side of Ashton's face that isn't covered by his hand. Ashton has to bite his lip to keep from crying out as his father's hand collides with his cheek, making a loud noise.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Mr. Irwin bellows "I didn't raise you to be this way!"

Ashton refrains from saying that he never raised him, knowing it'll only result In another slap. Ashton's mother was the one who raised him since his father  was always working. She'd call in Ashton's father whenever he was 'acting up' and he would 'discipline' Ashton  whether it was slapping him, yelling at him or locking him the basement overnight with no food or water. Locking Ashton in the basement at night wouldn't have been that bad since he doesn't normally eat or drink while he's sleeping. Ashton could never fall asleep in the basement however, as it gave him the creeps.

Ashton held in my words for nothing however because his father slaps his other cheek as well. This time Ashton isn't prepared for it and he can't stop himself from letting out a whimper.

"I also didn't raise you to be a coward!" Mr. Irwin yells and Ashton braces himself for the next slap but it doesn't come. His father lets go of hisface but he's still right in Ashton's face, his breath making Ashton want to puke.

"Go to your room! I don't want to hear a sound from you until dinner! In fact I don't want to hear anything from you  _at dinner_!" Mr. Irwin yells "I don't want to hear you speak! I don't want to hear you chew! I don't even want to hear your fork scrape the plate! Nothing! Now go! And take off your obscene attire and put on some regular clothes! I want you to look normal at dinner! Not like some goth freak!"

Ashton refrains from saying he's ''punk' not 'goth' and instead getsup and makes his way out of the living room, not wanting to get slapped anymore.

Ashton doesn't  even look at his parents as he runs out of the living room and up the stairs to his room biting back tears. Since when has Ashton become so emotional?

 _Oh yeah maybe it's because I have to leave everyone I love behind and go to some foreign country against my will._ Ashton thinks to himself.

Once Ashton makes it to his room he stops holding back his tears and lets them fully fall. He goes into his bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks like a mess, his eyes are red and puffy and his eyeliner is streaming down his face. His cheeks are still stinging, and tears only make the pain worse and there are red handprints on his cheeks,  which he knows will be there for days. He'll have to borrow some of Amy's makeup to cover those up. Thats if Ashton sees her again, with his father home it's highly unlikely he'll be leaving the house.

Ashton splashes some cold water onto his face to wipe of his eyeliner and it soothes his stinging cheeks for a second. Ashton pulls out all his piercings but leaves his spacers in, not wanting the holes to close up. Ashton then strips out of his clothes so he's left only in his boxers and exits the bathroom into his room. Ashton makes his way over to his bed, which has plain black covers and plops down on it. He may or may not cry until he falls asleep.

\---  
**  
**

"C'mon we'll help you pack" Harry adds and Luke helps Harry and Louis gather up his things, most of them are what Louis gave him since he didn't really have anything before.

Once they're  finished packing up what little Luke has he follows Louis and Harry back to their flat. Louis and Harry hold hands the entire way back and keep sneaking glances at each other and Luke can't help but smile. Luke wishes he wasn't so worthless and someone could actually love him like that.

"We're here" Harry says stopping in front of a tall brown building. Luke follows Harry and Louis through the first set of doors and Harry takes out his key to go through the second set which leads into a lobby.

A strong but gentle looking man with light brown hair waves at them, but Luke just looks down awkwardly.

Louis must notice this because he lets go of Harry's hand to walk beside Luke.

"You don't need to be shy around Paul. Trust me I used to be really shy too. Paul might look intimidating but he's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet." Louis says " Kind of like Harry but not as hot as Harry" Louis adds making Harry, who's in front of them, blush.

The three finally reach the elevator and Harry presses the button that says '15'.

"It's kind of hard to trust people when they've done nothing but hurt you" Luke says and he doesn't know why he said this. He barely knows Louis and Harry, he shouldn't be sharing things like this with them.

"I can't compare my situation to yours because I've never lived on the street but I know what it's like to be hurt by someone you thought you could trust" Louis says sadly and Harry wraps his arms around him.

Luke's curious as to what happened to Louis but  knows not to ask. If he wants Luke to know he'll tell him. Besides Luke isn't ready to share his story yet.

The elevator dings when they reach floor fifteen and the doors slide open.

Luke follows Harry and Louis down the hallway and they stop at room 1517. Harry unlocks the door and Luke doesn't  know why but he hesitates to go in.

"You know you can come in" Harry says. "We didn't bring you all this way to stay in the hall"

Harry says it jokingly but  Lukecan't help but blush feeling stupid.

Luke shakes his head at himself before stepping into Harry and Louis' flat.

The first room is the living room, which is certainly bigger than the living room of Luke's old house but  not too big where it feels empty and not like a home, not that Luke's ever been in a big empty room. It's the perfect size. The walls and most of the furniture is cream coloured, as well the kitchen which is the corner of the room parallel to the door.

"Lou? Can you show Luke around while I unpack the food" Harry asks. holding up the bag of food Louis gave Luke earlier that day.

"Of course" Louis nods.

"Thanks babe" Harry says pecking Louis on the cheek making the small boy blush.

Harry then goes into the kitchen and starts unpacking the foods while Louis turns to Luke.

"Well this is obviously the living room" Louis says making Luke smile but not laugh. Luke can't  even remember the last time he laughed.

Louis then shows Luke around the rest of the flat, which only consists of three rooms.

The first room is Louis and Harry's room, the bed and other furniture matches the walls which are also a cream colour and there are a few pictures and posters on the walls. Luke's assuming the posters are of bands but he's never heard of them the names like; 'Arctic Monkeys' or 'Bastille' or 'The 1975'. There is also an en-suite bathroom attached to Louis and Harry's room.

The second room is another bathroom. The bathtub doubles as a shower with a teal curtain. There are a few pictures on the cream walls and the sink and counter are white with bronze knobs.

"This'll be your bathroom" Louis says.

"Thank you" Luke says and is truly grateful.

Louis and Harry are giving him way more than he deserves. Luke doesn't think he even deserved the food or blankets.

"It's no problem Luke" Louis replies.

This is where you'll be staying" Louis says when they reach the final room, which is a guest bedroom. The bedroom is a lot like Harry and Louis' room but without the posters and en-suite.

"You don't have to give me my own bedroom" Luke says knowing he definitely doesn't deserve this.

"Of course we do, me and Harry never use it" Louis replies.

"Thank you"  Luke says.

"Like I said before, it's no problem Luke" Louis says.

"But I don't deserve any of this" Luke says and Louis looks at him sadly.

"Oh Luke do you really think that lowly of yourself?" Louis asks and Luke doesn't say anything only nods slightly.

The next thing Luke knows Louis is hugging him and he doesn't know how to respond since it's been a long time since he's hugged anyone. Luke awkardly wraps his arms around Louis and  realizes how small Louis actually is. Then again everyone seems short compared to Luke.

"Don't listen to what those people say about you Luke. You're worth more than all of them put together" Louis says.

"But you don't even know me" Luke says.

"You're right, I don't , but I do know that you don't deserve what ever you've been through and  that it's not your fault. You do deserve to be happy though, everyone does, well at least everyone who's never hurt anyone else." Louis says when he pulls away.

Luke finds himself staring to believe Louis but  he quickly shakes the ridiculous thoughts from his mind.  _I am worthless, I always have been and always will be,_ Luke thinks to himself.

"I'm gonna leave you alone to unpack, but if you ever need to talk about anything Harry and I are here. Although if I were you I'd talk to Harry since I'm shit at giving advice" Louis says.

"I thought what you just gave me was pretty good advice" Luke says.

"That wasn't advice though Luke, it was the truth" Louis says before exiting and leaving Luke alone with his  thoughts.

Why do Louis and Harry care so much about him? No one else does. They all know Luke's worthless. Why do Harry and Louis think differently?

I finish 'unpacking', which is just setting the blankets and pillows on the bed and hanging the coat in the closet.

Luke makes his way back to the  living room where Louis and Harry are cuddled on the couch drinking tea. Luke notices there's another cup of tea on the coffee table across from the recliner which he's assuming is for him. It's another thing he doesn't  deserve but is grateful for of course.

"It's vanilla chamomile Harry says "You can heat in the microwave if it's not hot enough"

"Thank you" Luke says for about the millionth time that day. Luke said thank you  more times today than he ever has before in his life.

Luke sits down in the recliner but doesn't recline in it because he doesn't think he's worthy of that comfort.

Luke takes a sip of the tea, which is the most delicious tea he's  ever had and is the perfect temperature. He doesn't even remember the last time he had tea.

"Is it good?" Harry asks.

"Of course it's good Haz, you make the best tea ever" Louis says.

"I was talking to Luke silly" Harry says poking Louis in the stomach and causing him to giggle " I know you love my tea but you're biased"

"I am not!" Louis protests and Harry raises his eyebrows at him.

"Well maybe a little bit" Louis admits "but only because I love you" Louis adds kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry purposefully ignores Louis, however and focuses his gaze to Luke which makes Louis pout.

"Louis' right it's actually really good" Luke says which make Louis smile slightly before he goes back to pouting.

"You know I think I actually like the tea better than Harry" Louis says. "At least the tea tells me it loves me back"

"Does it really now?" Harry teases " it speaks, does it?"

"No" Louis pouts "But it doesn't ignore me."

"You know I only ignored you because you're adorable when you pout" Harry says " and besides you already know I love you, I don't need to tell you"

This only makes Louis pout even more and Harry's smile only grows wider.

"If you really need to hear it that badly you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you more than anything else in this world" Harry says "Is that good enough?"

"Mm I don't know" Louis hums " I think I need a kiss to help me figure it out"

Harry rolls his eyes fondly before kissing Louis and Luke averts his eyes because one, Ihe's already been watching them way too much and feels like a stalker. Two, it's a private moment that should be kept between Louis and Harry and three, it reminds Luke of the love he'll never have.

"Shit, Luke! We're sorry about that" Harry exclaims "you probably feel like such a third wheel"

"It's fine" Luke says "you shouldn't have to refrain from kissing in your own home just because I'm here" 

"Well we should still leave it until we're alone" Harry says " I know no one wants to see that"

When Harry mentions being alone it reminds Luke that he should leave after the storm is finished. He doesn't want to over stay his welcome and doesn't belong somewhere as nice as this. The alleyway is where trash like Luke belongs.

"I'll leave after the storm I don't want to be a burden" Luke says.

"Luke, you aren't a burden and you don't have to leave after the storm, that's not what I meant at all" Harry says. "You can stay here until you can get your own place. You don't deserve to go back to the streets."

Luke knows he does deserve to go back to the streets but  doesn't argue not wanting to upset Harry or Louis.  Luke should just take what they give him,right?

"Please Luke" Louis says "I know you think you're taking advantage of us but you aren't I promise"

"Fine" Luke agrees which makes Louis clap and Harry smile. Luke still feesl like he's  taking advantage of them but he doesn't want to argue.

"You can have some of my old clothes" Harry says "since I know Louis' won't fit you"

"Hey!" Louis exclaims pretending to be hurt.

"Thank you for everything really" Luke says "I know I've said thank you a lot and I may seem repetitive but I truly mean it. I don't know how I'll ever repay you"

"You don't have to repay us, Luke" Louis says.

"But I do, you guys have done so much for me, I can't take it all without giving you something in return" Luke says.

"If you really want to give us something wait until you have your own place" Harry says "You don't have to give us anything now."

"Thank you" Luke says which causes Louis and Harry to laugh and even Luke does this time and barely recognizes his own laugh.

"So how how old are you, Luke?" Harry asks "If it's not too much to ask"

"Seventeen" Luke replies.

"That's my age" Harry says " Louis' nineteen"

Luke's surprised as he thought Louis would be the younger one.

"I know he doesn't look like it" Harry adds.

"Hey!" Louis exclaims for the second time in the past five minutes and makes Harry chuckle and pull Louis closer to him and makes Luke smile slightly.

"This might be kind of a personal question" Louis says "but do you go to school? And where? I-if you do."

"I actually went to school up until last year, but I realized I'll never be able to go to college so I figured there was no point. I dropped out after I finished eleventh grade" Luke says.

"If we asked Harry's school I'm sure they'd let you apply. You might have to take extra classes since it's halfway through the school year but I'm sure if we explain your situation they'll allow it" Louis says.

"You can come with me on Monday" Harry says " and not to brag or anything but my parents have a lot of money so they can pay for your college"

"You'd really do that for me?" Luke asks.

"Of course we would" Harry says.

"Thank you, again"  Luke says smiling slightly.

"It's no problem, Luke" Louis and Harry say in unison.

Thye sit in comfortable silence for a while finishing thier  tea when Louis yawns.

"You tired, Boo?" Harry asks and Louis looks at him like 'Did you seriously just ask that?'

It's pretty funny actually and Luke finds himself laughing for the second time that night and Harry laughs.

"Hey it's not funny!" Louis exclaims " I was being serious!"

"Babe you couldn't be serious if you tried" Harry says and Louis just pouts before yawning again causing Harry and Luke to laugh again.

"Harry I'm serious stop laughing at me" Louis pouts.

"Aww does the little baby need a nap?" Harry teases.

"Harold Edward Styles if you don't stop I will castrate you" Louis says which makes Harry flinch because he says it completely seriously. "Not you Luke, you don't have to worry. It's good seeing you laugh but this dumbo..." Louis says gesturing to Harry.

"Wow so I'm an elephant. Thanks Louis..." Harry says.

"Well you're the size of one" Louis says and Harry pretends to be shocked and Louis must buy it because he looks really panicked.

"I didn't mean it like that Haz, I just meant because you're tall" Louis sputters.

"If you meant that I was tall you would've called me a giraffe" Harry says smirking at Luke who smiles back "but you called me an elephant which means you think I'm fat"

"No Haz! I didn't mean that! Please believe me!" Louis sputters

"I don't know if I can, you really hurt me" Harry says trying to hide his grin.

"I'm really sorry Haz I didn't meant to hurt you. I never would!" Louis says clinging onto Harry like a koala.

"So if we're talking about what animals we'd be are you a koala?" Harry says but Louis doesn't respond because he's already fallen asleep and is snoring slightly.

Harry looks at Louis fondly before pressing a finger to his lips and looking at Luke, obviously telling him to be quiet.

"I'll let you pick out your clothes now" Harry whispers, carefully getting up so he doesn't wake Louis. Louis is still clinging on to Harry as he gets up and it's rather adorable.

"I'm assuming Louis' told you you have the guest bathroom and bedroom all to yourself?" Harry whispers.

"Yeah he did" Luke answers just as quietly.

"I'll get you some towels and soap too and you can just ask for more when you need it" Harry whispers.

"Thank you" Luke says again.

They reach Harry and Louis' bedroom and Harry pulls the covers off one side of the bed and gently sets Louis down. Luke averts my eyes when he takes off Louis' jeans so he'll be comfortable to sleep, Luke assumes, and when he looks back the covers are pulled up around Louis.

Harry's at his closet and he motions for Luke to come over.

"You can choose from any of these" Harry whispers pointing to one side of the closet. "I'll go get the bathroom ready while you choose" and he's off before Luke can even process what he said.

Luke picks out a pair of sweatpants and some black jeans, three t-shirts, two sweaters and some socks.

He tiptoes to the bathroom where Harry is just finishing up and stands in the doorway for a few seconds, not wanting to interrupt him.

"The bathroom's all set" Harry says once he notices Luke. "I see you picked out some clothes. We'll go shopping and get you more tomorrow"

"You don't have to" Luke says.

"Of course we do,  you need more clothes than that and underwear" Harry says.

"Thank you" Luke says.

"It's no problem" he says "Well I should get back to Lou now, just put your dirty stuff in the hamper over there and I'll clean it. And tell me if you need anything. Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight" Luke replies and for the first time in he doesn't even know how long he  _will_  have a good night.

Once Harry leaves Luke closes the door and strips out of his dirty clothes and throws them in the hamper.

Luke then hops in the shower and for a few minutes he doesn't do anything but stand there, basking in the hot water. It's been so long since he's had a shower and it feels like heaven, usually he just buys some wipes with the money that the people who are actually kind (which isn't many) give to him. Luke then washes his hair and body because  _God does he smell_   he wonders if Louis and Harry noticed but were too nice to say so. Once he's done in the shower Luke dries  off and puts on the sweatpants and a black t-shirt. The sweatpants are a little short but if he wears long socks it doesn't really matter.

Luke notices toothpaste, mouthwash and a toothbrush on the counter and he doesn't remember how long it's been since he actually brushed his teeth. He'd usually just use breath mints.

Luke scrubs for about five minutes wanting to get all the slime off. His teeth are really yellow but at least he still has them and they aren't brown or rotting. He then uses the mouthwash which leaves his breath fresher than the mints ever could.

Luke rinses off his toothbrush and puts it back in the holder before putting the towel he used in the hamper.He picks up the other clothes and goes to the guest room, which he guesses is now his room. Once he gets there he puts the clothes in the dresser and the blankets Louis brought him earlier, that he just placed on the bed, in the closet. Luke gets into the bed, which is unbelievably soft and lays his head on the pillow, which must be made of clouds, before pulling the covers up.

Despite the howling wind and hail hitting the window Luke manages to fall asleep instantly, thankful he's not out there in the storm.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton sneaks out to a party and Luke has his first breakfast with Harry and Louis

When Ashton wakes up his house is eerily quiet. He looks through his curtains, which are black like everything else in his room, and notices it's dark outside. That means his parents didn't even call him for dinner.

Ashton grabs his phone as his stomach growls and sees that it's 12:00, am of course. He thinks that maybe he can just try and fall back asleep and ignore his stomach so he doesn't have to risk waking his parents to get food. That's easier said than done however and after about ten minutes he just can't take it anymore.

Ashton quietly makes his way over to his sock drawer and grabs a pair of socks and slips them on. The socks will make it easier to sneak around since they're quieter than bare feet. Ashton's gotten pretty good at this from sneaking in the mornings after he'd partied.

He has to be extra quiet though because usually it's just his mother Ashton has to try not to wake. Now it's his mother and father and his father has always been a extremely light sleeper. Not to mention if his mother found him she'd only scold Ashton, while his dad would most likely hit him again.  Ashton already has two hand marks on his cheeks, he doesn't need anymore bruises.

He quietly opens the door and tiptoes cautiously down the stairs. It's a good thing his room is right near the stairs and  he doesn't have to walk past his parents room.

Ashton tiptoes through the front hall and living room and finally makes it to the kitchen. He doesn't  turn the light on, not wanting to risk anything, and instead uses the light from his phone to see.         He  picks the snack that is the quietest to eat, which is some fruit. Ashton then makes his way back to his room just as carefully as before and makes it back without getting caught. God must not completely hate him then.

Ashton goes on his phone as he eats and plays piano tiles. Eventually he gets frustrated of the game and decides to text his friends to see if they're up. Asthon doesn't text Amy though because he knows she'll be asleep and doesn't  want to wake her. After a few minutes Michael texts back.

_Hey Ash, Cal and I are about to go to a party do you want to come?_

_-Mike_

Ashton's first instinct is to say no, because his father finds out he'll be in huge trouble. Ashton  then realizes he's already gotten into trouble and there's not much else his father can do. He might hit Asthton again but Ashton can survive it. Ashton knows there's no way he'll be able to fall back asleep and a party does sound like a lot of fun right now. Well they always do. Besides this might be Ashton's only chance to party before he's shipped off to England.

**_Sounds great! But be extra quiet tonight my dad's here :/_ **

**_-Ash_ **

Michael texts back seconds later.

_Are you sure want to come then? I wouldn't risk it with him. He scares the shit out me._

_-Mike_

Ashton has to bite his lip to keep from laughing, Michael isn't scared of anything or anyone.

**_Yeah it might be my last chance to party. Plus there's not much else he can do._ **

**_-Ash_ **

Ashton decides to leave out the part about his dad hitting him since he's never told anyone and he doesn't want to make Michaelworry.

_Okay be there in about twenty minutes._

_-Mike_

Ashton decides not to reply because there's not really much he can say besides 'okay'. Michael will know he read the text anyways, so there's no point.

Ashton quickly gets changed and puts in all his piercings and  his eyeliner on. He then realize that he'll have to use some of his mother's makeup to cover my bruises.  _His mother's_ _makeup which is in the bathroom attached to her and his fathers room._

Ashton quietly opens the door to his parents' room and sees that they're both in there. His mum stayed home from the hospital so he  wouldn't try and sneak out.  _So much for that working,_ Ashton thinks to himself. 

Ashton quietly makes his way to the bathroom and manages to grab the makeup without waking anyone.

He's just about to exit the room when he catches movement out the corner of his eye. His father lets out a grunt and rolls over but doesn't wake up. Ashton lets out the breath he didn't know he  was holding and quickly but quietly exits.

Ashton decides to go outside and wait for Michael and Calum since he won't have to be as quiet out there. He plays games on his phone for about five minutes and he must be pretty engrossed in it because he gets a text from Calum telling him to look up. Ashton looks up and sure enough Michael's car is in his driveway, Ashton didn't even hear him pull up.

Ashton quietly gets into the car and no one says anything until they're a few houses away from Ashton's. It's better to be safe than sorry.

"So how'd things go with you and Amy?" Michael asks.

"She was sad of course, but we tried not to talk about it. We decided to try the whole long distance thing though" Ashton says.

"I thought you didn't believe in that" Calum says.

"I don't but I really love Amy, so I'm willing to try anything" Ashton replies.

"Awwwww!" Michael coos obnoxiously. Ashton's about to hit him playfully but he's driving and it would be dangerous so he hits Calum instead.

"Hey!" Calum exclaims and reaches back and tries to hit Ashton but he can't reach making Ashton laugh.

"Stop making fun of my boyfriend, Ashton" Michael says and Calum sticks his tongue out at Ashton.

"And Cal babe, turn around I don't want you to get hurt" Michael says and Calum sighs but follows muttering something about how he wouldn't have to turn around if Michael knew how to drive properly, making Ashton laugh a bit.

"Whatever you say mum" Ashton says causing Calum to laugh and Ashton can see Michael roll his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Let's put on some music!" Calum exclaims turning on the stereo and Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low comes on and Calum begins singing, well more like _screeching_ , the lyrics.

_Wendy run away with me._

Ashton wishes he could just run away with Amy and never have to go to England. Michael and Calum would go with them too, of course.

_I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me?_

Ashton's never felt the way he does about Amy with anyone else before.

_I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance a better reality._

Maybe they could go to a city where Amy would have a better chance at becoming a hairstylist and Ashton would have a chance at becoming something he actually wants to be, whatever that may be.

Pretty soon Ashton joins in Calum's singing, much to Michaels dismay.

"Somewhere in Neverland!" Calum and Ashton both screech the final line of the song before bursting into laughter and even Michael laughs a bit.

Ashton is really going to miss hanging out with his friends like this. It's fun joking around and not having to care about anything.

Ashton doesn't know what Harry's actually like but from what Ashton's mother has told him Harry  sounds pretty boring. That could just be his mother only focusing on Harry's 'good side' but Ashton guesses he'll never know until he's actually there. Harry could actually be a lot of fun but even if  he is he'll never compare to Michael and Calum. Ashton notices he's starting to tear up and quickly wipes them away before anyone can see. This is the third time he's cried today.  _This isn't like him at all._

"You okay there, Ash?" Michael asks. "You got really quiet all of a sudden"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking" Ashton says.

Ashton can tell they don't really believe him but Michael doesn't say anything more and Calum only looks at him sadly before turning back around.

Pretty soon they'll be at the party and Ashton can just drink to take his mind off whatever just happened.

Ashton can hear the music from a few houses away. You'd think there'd be complaints but it's all a bunch of college students that live on the street the parties at.

Calum and Ashton eagerly jump out of the car before it even comes to a complete stop. Calum shouts something and Ashton can barely hear  it because not only is the music really loud,  but Calum's way ahead of him.

Ashton feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps.

"Calm down it's only me" Michael shouts although it sounds more like a whisper with the loud music,  _and they aren't even in the house yet._

"I'm gonna go look after Cal, you know how he is when he drinks too much. Don't make me look like an idiot for trusting you alone." Michael says.

Ever since Michael has started going to college he's become more responsible and doesn't drink as often. He's usually the one to drive Calum and Ashton home now, which Ashton is thankful for because then he doesn't have to wake Amy to get thm. She says she doesn't mind but Ashton still hates waking her.

Still Ashton kind of misses the crazy old Michael, although Calum makes up for about three Michaels in the crazy department.

"Of course, don't worry about me, I can handle my alcohol much better than your boyfriend. Speaking of your boyfriend you should go 'take care of him' now" Ashton smirks making Michael shove him slightly.

"You're such a perv I don't even know why I'm friends with you" Michael mutters.

"Because I'm the best person you've ever met" Ashton says and Michael rolls his eyes.

"Seriously don't do anything stupid" Micahael warns.

"I won't, mum" Ashton assures "now fuck off"

Michael chuckles before running off to Calum, who already has a beer in his hand is talking to a plant. Ashton laughs because when Calum's sober he's the most entertaining person ever, but when he's drunk it's a whole different story.

Once he gets into the house Ashton makes his way past all the grinding couples and into the kitchen to grab a beer. Before he met Amy he's be right in the middle of them, with probably two or three girls attached to him. Ever since he met Amy through he barely even notices other girls. The girls he once thought were hot just don't appeal to him. They're all a bunch of stuck up bitches anyways.

Ashton's pretty ashamed of the person he used to be, having sex with random girls, sometimes more than one a night and not caring if he broke their hearts. If he broke Amy's heart he'd never forgive himself.

Ashton downs the beer, trying to take away seem of the guilt before reaching into the fridge to grab something stronger,  _Vodka_.

Ashton twists the cap off and takes a big gulp before shutting the fridge. He's gotten pretty used to the taste of vodka and has actually grown to like the bitterness of it. Even if he didn't the effect it gives him is worth the bitterness. It's like he can forget about everything he's done and become another person. Ashton turns around knocking into someone and is about to apologize until he realizes who it is.

It's Stacy Evans, aka the bitchiest girl at Ashton's high school. Ashton used to 'fool around' with her quite often but when Amy moved there and Stacy started making fun of her he realized what a bitch Stacy is.

"Hey Ashy" Stacy says trying to act seductive, but her voice is really squeaky and annoying and Ashton would  rather stick knives in his ears than listen to her say another word.

"Get out of my way Stacy" Ashton says.

"Why?" Stacy says trying to act innocent "I just want to have a little fun. I thought you'd want me considering your prude little girlfriend never does anything like that"

Stacy's lucky she as girl or she'd be out cold on the floor by now.  _No one says anything bad about Amy without paying for it._ Precious, sweet Amy who's nice to anyone no matter how horrible they are to her. Amy who doesn't care about Ashton's past and is way more than he deserves. Ashton doesn't know how she could ever love some worthless manwhore like him but she does.  Ashton's a horrible person and deserves an equally horrible person like Stacy, but he'd rather have Amy over Stacy or any other girl anyday. Ashton's lucky that Amy's stayed with him considering how much of idiot he is and he's not going to mess that up.

"I'm with Amy because she's a nice person and I actually love her. I don't just like her for sex like I did with you. If she wants to wait then I'll respect her decisions, she deserves respect." Ashton says and Stacy scoffs and glares at him.

"Whatever, Ashton. Just know that this was your last chance to have all this" Stacy  seethes and gestures to her body which is barely covered. "Don't come crying to me when you get tired of waiting for your precious Amy because I'm done with you" Stacy huffs before turning on her obnoxiously high heels and stumbling away.

"Oooh you just made her pissed." A familiar voice says and Ashton turns around to see his old friend Kyle.

"What are you doing here man?" Ashton asks embracing Kyle in a hug.

Kyle was best friends with Calum, Michael and Ashton in high school but moved away junior year.

"I came to visit and figured I'd find you guys here" Kyle says. " I see Mike and Cal finally hooked up"

"Yeah just recently too" Ashton says "it's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too but not with that giant bottle of vodka in your hands, you're not planning on drinking all that are you?" Kyle asks.

"Well yeah" Ashton says "I thought that was obvious"

"You can't drink all that!" Kyle exclaims incredulously "it could kill you!"

"It's not like I have anything to live for" Ashton mutters. He doesn't  know whether it's the alcohol speaking or if he actually feels like that deep down.

"Sure you do Ash!" Kyle exclaims "what about Amy?"

"My mums forcing me to move in with my cousin in England so I can become more responsible" Ashton says.

"Well you do need to be more responsible but couldn't she think of a better way? You could move in with me!" Kyle suggests.

"What's done is done I don't really care" Ashton lies.

Of course he  cares, but not even vodka will make him admit it. When you care that's when you get hurt. Ashton's already made the mistake of caring about Amy and hes knows when she finally realizes how much of a loser he is it'll destroy him.

"I know you do Ash, especially about Amy" Kyle says.

"That's why I'm trying the whole long distance thing" Luke says "I don't have much faith in it, she's going to college too and'll probably find a guy there that can actually be with her and isn't a slut like me. Maybes it's better that I'll be in England, so it won't hurt as much."

"Oh Ash do you really think that lowly of yourself?" Kyle asks and Ashton doesn'y say anything and tries to ignore the tears prickling in his eyes for the fourth time that day.  _The alcohol was supposed to help with that._

Ashton just stands there, not even moving as Kyle hugs him, it isn't until Kyle takes the vodka from his hands that Ashton does move. Ashton's about to protest but but Kyle replaces the vodka with his beer before putting the vodka in the fridge and grabbing another beer. Kyle twists the cap off the beer and takes a sip before grabbing Ashton's free hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"Ashton asks as Kyle leads him past the living room and towards the door.

"Out back" Kyle says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "We have a lot to catch up on"

Luke has to hold in a groan because Kyle is studying to become a psychologist and taking Ashton out back where it's quiet only means one thing.

_He'll want to talk to me about Ashton's feelings and Ashton doesn't want to talk about his feelings._

~~~  
 **  
**

Luke wakes up feeling refreshed for the first time in he doesn't know how long.

He just lays there for a few minutes revelling in the fact that he actually has a bed for once. Luke's been sleeping on the ground with no blanket for so long. he had one blanket but he'd usually use it to cover himself  because being warm is more important than comfort.

After a few minutes Luke decides to get up because Harry and Louis are probably already awake and it'd be rude to sleep in on them. Luke puts on the sweatpants and hoodie Harry gave him since he was actually too warm with all those on and just slept in his boxers.

Harry said they're going shopping today so Luke can get new clothes.He can't help but feel like he's taking advantage of Harry and Louis' kindness. Luke knows he  doesn'tdeserve it.

Luke makes his way down the hall and sees that Louis and Harry are talking about something.

At first Luke thinks they're discussing the nicest way to kick him out since he knows he doesn't deserve to be there but they're too nice to just kick Luke out. They'll try and let him down gently.

Luke then hears them mention some guy named Ashton and Luke realizes they aren't talking about him after all.

"Where do you think he should sleep?" Luke hears Harry ask.

"I don't know, on the couch or maybe we could get another bed and he could share with Luke but Luke's keeping the spare room no matter what" Louis says.

Why would Louis want Luke to stay in the room even if it meant this Ashton person would have to sleep on the couch? Why does Louis think Luke's comfort is more important than whoever this Ashton person's is?

"I know babe, I'm not gonna make him move out of there, but my aunt made Ashton seem really bad. She could've just been exaggerating but what if he gets angry he has to sleep on the couch? You know how my family is" Harry says.

"I can sleep on the couch" Luke says before he can stop himself and Louis and Harry look at him in surprise.

"No Luke you keep the room. If Ashton has a problem with it he'll have to get over it." Louis says.

"But I'm used to sleeping on the ground, I'd be more than fine on the couch." Luke says and Harry and Louis look at him sadly.

"You shouldn't be used to sleeping on the ground Luke, no one should" Harry says sadly "If anyone deserves to have a bed it's you. From what my aunt said Ashton seems pretty spoiled, maybe it'll good for him to sleep on the couch for once. It's not like he'll be on the couch forever, just until we get another bed. He's not even coming for two weeks so we'll probably have one by then. We can even look when we go shopping today. Now, what do you want for breakfast"

"I'll have anything" Luke says honestly "I don't really care" When you live on the streets you learn not to be picky.

"This might seem personal and sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but how much do you usually eat?" Harry asks "I need to know so I don't over feed you. If I do it could kill you."

"Well don't sugar coat it too much" Louis says sarcastically and Harry rolls his eyes fondly at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, silly" Harry says ruffling Louis' hair and Louis swats his hands away which makes Harry chuckle and Luke smiles a bit.

"Usually I just have one meal which consists of scraps from the garbage." Luke says and Harry nods and Luke can tell Harry's  thinking about what he should give him.

"Well you should have something healthy like fruit" Harry says "are you alright with that?"

"He just said he was fine with anything, were you not listening?" Louis says making Luke laugh a bit.

Luke likes that Louis is joking with him and isn't walking on eggshells like Luke issomething fragile. With all that Ihe's been through Luke learned not to get offended easily. People have said some pretty horrible things to him and he knows Louis means no harm. It actually makes him feel normal.Luke knows he's not normal and is worthless and no one will ever love him, but with Louis joking around Luke can at least pretend he's normal.

"Okay, okay" Harry says jokingly throwing his hands up in defence before looking through the fridge.

"You know he wants to be a doctor" Louis says "he'd better actually listen to his patients or else he'll be the worst doctor ever"

"I heard that!" Harry exclaims.

"Oh so now he listens" Louis says.

"I have sharp knives Louis" Harry says as he cuts up an apple "I'd watch what I was saying if I was you"

"Ooh I'm so scared" Louis says sarcastically and Harry jokingly makes stabbing motions at Louis.

Harry and Louis seem like a lot of fun, Ashton'll only ruin that because he's boring and emotionally draining. Luke knows he is, that's what everyone else thinks. Louis and Harry probably think so too and are just too nice to admit it.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Harry's sets a plate with some apple slices and strawberries in front of Luke along with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you" Luke says before Harry has even finished setting it down.

"It's no problem Luke" Harry says "that shouldn't be too much, but you don't have to eat all of it of course. I'm going to have a shower but just tell Lou if you aren't feeling well, but as long as you stop when you're full you should be fine"

"I think he knows to tell me if he's feeling sick and to stop when he's full" Louis says.

"I'm just trying to be doctor-like stop making fun of me!" Harry exclaims pretending to be hurt.

"But it's fun!" Louis protests and Harry just rolls his eyes and turns to go have a shower but Louis grabs his arm.

"I don't get a kiss?" Louis pouts.

"Nope. Not if your being rude." Harry says but he kisses Louis anyways before walking to the bathroom.

"He makes no sense. He says he's not gonna do something and then he does. He'll probably tell a patient he's not gonna give them a needle and then jab them with no warning" Louis says making Luke laugh.

Luke has laughed more these past twenty four hours than he has in his whole life thanks to Louis.

"What time is it?"  Luke asks.

"It's about 12:30" Louis says and now Luke feesl bad about sleeping in so late.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in that late" Luke says.

"It's fine, you probably haven't gotten a good night's sleep in ages"Louis says "it's not like you missed much I was just studying and Harry was reading some medical book."

"What are you studying?" Luke asks eating a strawberry which tastes like heaven because he's used to only having scraps.

Luke's surprised he's actually holding up a conversation so easily with someone considering he's barely spoken to anyone in three years. Although Luke doubts Louis would judge him if he didn't say anything at all.

"Well I want to be an interior decorator, I know it's kind of girly but I'm gay so I have an excuse right?" Louis says "but right now I'm just taking mandatory classes. They're pretty boring and difficult and require a lot of studying but there's not much I can do about it. I just wish I didn't have to study so much. I have less time with Harry because of it. Sorry, I didn't mean to make that sad all of a sudden."

"It's fine" Luke assures him.

"Do you have any idea what you want to be?" Louis asks and Luke shakes his head.

"Well I have one thing I've always wanted to be but it's stupid"Luke says.

"I'm sure it isn't, what is it?" Luke asks.

"A singer" Luke says "but I have a horrible voice so"

"I'm not gonna make you sing if you don't want to" Louis says and I'm thankful for that "but I'm sure you have a good voice"

"Thanks" Luke says although he's not really sure if he  believes Louis.

"Who's Ashton?" Luke asks, partially because he wants to change the subject and partially because he's curious.

"Oh he's Harry's cousin" Louis says "we didn't even tell you, you were probably pretty confused."

"It's fine" Luke assures.

"His mum thinks he's not responsible enough so she wants him to live with us for a while and go to college here." Louis says and Luke nods.

"Oh you ate it all?" Harry says coming out the bathroom. Harry is drying his hair with a towel and tosses it on Louis causing him to shriek and throw it back.

"Oh yeah" Luke says not even noticing he ate it all.

"And you don't feel sick at all?" Harry's asks and Luke shakes his head.

"No I don't" Luke says.

"That's good I'll have to increase it slowly of course but eventually you'll be able to eat whole meals" Harry says.

"Well duh" Louis says and Harry takes the towel and covers Louis' head with it.

"Help Luke! He's suffocating me!" Louis shrieks.

"If you were really suffocating you wouldn't be able to speak!" Harry says.

Louis now has the towel in his hands and is chasing Harry with it.

Luke finds himself laughing at the sight and thinks that he could get used to this.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lashton meet in the next chapter so yay!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton goes to England and Luke finds a surprise in his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is special for two reasons, one, it's super long and two, lashton finally meet!

**~2 weeks later~**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ashton is woken out of his dream by an obnoxious tapping noise. Hr groans and rolls out of bed figuring it's his mother knocking at his door telling him it's time to go to the airport.

Today's the day Ashton is leaving for England.

Ashton sees the picture of him and  Amy on his nightstand and chokes back tears as he remembers  the previous night's events.

**~flashback to the previous night~**

_Ashton knocks on Amy's door for the last time in who knows how long and instead of greeting him while crying like Ashton expected Amy smiles at him._

_"My parents aren't home" Amy says._

_"Oh that's too bad I wanted to say goodbye to them." Ashton says honestly. Amy's parents have been better parents to Ashton  than his  ever have._

_"No! Oh my god you're such an idiot!" Amy exclaims playfully slapping Ashton on the arm._

_"Wow, so I come to say goodbye to you before I leave for a foreign country for who knows how long and I even come to say goodbye to your parents and this is how you treat me? Maybe I'll just go back to Michael's, at least I know he and Calum will miss me" Ashton says pretending to be hurt and Amy rolls her eyes._

_"Wow you really are clueless aren't you? Didn't you hear me?" Amy says pretending to get mad "my parents aren't home!"_

_"Yes, I know ,you've said that twice now and I heard both times" Ashton quips._

_"Yeah and what do teenagers who are dating usually do when they're home alone?" Amy asks._

_"Well usually they throw a party or have sex but you don't like either of those so I don't know run around the house singing Frozen songs?" Ashton suggests._

_"Well I have to admit that would be fun, but that wasn't what I meant, although you did just say what I meant." Amy says._

_"Well it's nice that you want to throw me a party even though they're not really your thing and all but I don't want to spend my last night here partying, believe it or not. I'd rather spend it sober with the people I love, and besides, do you know horrible a hangover would be on a plane with all the bright lights and screaming children." Ashton says._

_"Oh my God Ashton, I meant sex!" Amy exclaims and Ashton has to grab the doorframe to stop from falling into the rose garden._

_Ashton notices Amy looking horrified at something over his shoulder and turns around to see Amy's neighbours, Mr. and Mrs. Bunsen, who are a nice elderly couple looking at them in shock. Well Ashton guesses they heard._

_"Get in here and don't make eye contact!" Amy exclaims pulling Ashton into the front hall and slamming the door. She might look tiny but she's a lot stronger than you'd expect._

_"Did you really say-?" Ashton asks still in shock._

_"No you imagined it and so did the neighbours because I drugged you all" Amy says sarcastically._

_"Wow you've turned into quite the little fiend, I've taught you well"Ashton says and Amy rolls her eyes again._

_"Ash I'm being serious here I-" Amy starts but Ashton cuts her off._

_"So you really did drug me, wow Amy, I thought I could trust you." Ashton teases._

_"Ashton Fletcher Irwin I swear to God if you don't shut up and be serious I'll kick you out right now and cut off all contact with you!" Amy exclaims, completely serious this time._

_"Okay I'm sorry" Ashton says"I really am, but I'm just surprised and I don't know what to say and I always make stupid jokes when I don't know what to say. And I know you have your morals and want to wait until marriage and I don't want you to feel pressured into this and break your morals just because I'm leaving and-"_

_"Ash-" Amy starts but Ashton cuts her off._

_"No Amy, I'm serious, don't do this because you feel obligated to" Ashton says but Amy cuts him off._

_"Ash-" Amy starts._

_"No, really Amy, don't do this because you feel bad for me. I'm fine with waiting, really I am and I'll come back after I graduate and-" Ashton starts and Amy cuts him off._

_"Ashton!" Amy exclaims startling Ashton "I'm serious about this, I've kind of been wanting this for a while but it didn't feel like the right time and then when you said you were leaving I knew that now would be the perfect time. I've been planning this for weeks and if you chicken out I swear I'll-"_

_"Are you completely sure? " Ashton says cutting Amy off because he doesn't want to hear what her next threat will be. Amy might seem cute and innocent but ever since she stopped taking shit from anyone if you upset her you'd better watch out, no matter who you are._

_"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" Amy says._

_"Well I-I don't know what to do" Ashton says honestly._

_"Ash, everyone knows you aren't a virgin,  you don't have to pretend" Amy says._

_"Well I'm not sure that's something I want everyone to know about me" Ashton says making Amy giggle and he swallows the lump in his throat he didn't know he had because of how much he'll miss her laugh and everything else about her._

_"I'm serious though" Ashton says "I've never had sex with someone I actually care about and I don't wanna mess things up and-"_

_"Well I don't think I'd notice if you messed up" Amy says and under different circumstances Ashton probably would've laughed. "Let's just both be inexperienced together"_

_"Okay we could try that" Ashton whispers pressing his lips to Amy's._

**_-A few hours later still in the flashback-_ **

_Amy and Ashton are now sitting on her couch after their little um-escapade and watching Frozen (no surprise)._

_They both showered after (not together you pervs) and blew dry thier hair so when Amy's parents come home they'll think they just spent the whole day watching Frozen._

_Ashton feels bad about hiding it from Amy's parents, he doesn't know why because he doesn't care what most adults think of him, but he does with Amy's parents. Maybe it's because they actually care about him and Ashton cares about Amy and doesn't want her to get in trouble because of him._

_Amy said she wasn't ready to tell them yet and she kind of liked keeping it a secret and Ashton's not going to push her to tell them._

_Ashton's snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling his name and he realizes it's Amy._

_"What, is everything okay? Did I leave the stove on? Is there a fire?" Ashton asks seriously because they made popcorn on the stove, because it's way better than the microwaveable kind, and accidentally leaving the stove on and burning down his girlfriend's house sounds like something        Ashton would do._

_"Everything's fine" Amy reassures "I asked if you still wanted to run around signing frozen songs before my parents get back and you were just staring into space"_

_"Oh sorry I was just thinking" Ashton apologizes._

_"Oh well that explains why you weren't responding it must've been pretty hard for you and required your full concentration." Amy teases._

_"Ouch! Okay I'm just gonna pretend like I didn't hear that!' Ashton says feigning hurt. "You're insults never bothered me anyways._

_"That was a terrible reference" Amy groans._

_"Oh and are you the queen of Frozen references or something?" Ashton teases._

_"I am" Amy says "you might as well call me Elsa."_

_"Am I supposed to pretend like that was a good reference or?" Ashton teases and Amy playfully hits him on  the shoulder._

_"Oh shut up it's all your fault" Amy says "you're so bad you make even me mess up"_

_"Okay, I think I want to sing the songs now so you don't have any more chances of insulting me!" Ashton exclaims._

_"What makes you think I won't be able to insult you" Amy quips "you are going to be singing after all."_

_"Mrs. Bunsen told me I had a beautiful voice!" Ashton exclaims._

_"Well I think Mrs. Bunsen had too much wine at communion that day." Amy says._

_She's about to say something else but Ashton cuts her off and starts singing 'Let It Go' at the top of his lungs._

_~end of flashback~_

Ashton smiles as he remembers when Amy's parents got home just as he was sliding down the banister singing 'in summer'. They were shocked at first but then they burst into laughter and so did Ashton and Amy. The rest of the of the night at Amy's house wasn't as fun though and involved a lot of crying and Amy's parents telling Ashton to be careful in England but he'd rather not think about that.

_Tap tap tap._

Ashton's snapped out of his thoughts by the obnoxious tapping, which has gotten even louder.

Ashton goes over to his door and opens it, expecting to see his angry mother but nothing is there and he still hears the tapping.

Ashton panics for a few seconds thinking he's gone insane but then notices it's coming from behind him, from his window to be exact. Ashton notices the small stones hitting it and realizes exactly who it is.

Ashton opens his window while dodging the incoming stone and sees Michael about to throw another one. Calum is behind him and notices him first and whispers something in Michael's ear. Ashton assumes he was telling him to not throw the rock but  he guesses he was wrong because they both smirk at him and Michael throws the rock extra hard and Ashton narrowly avoids it.  _Those bastards!_

Once Ashton is certain it's safe for him  to stand without getting pummelled by rocks he immediately gives Calum and Michael the finger and they both laugh and Michael mouths something along the lines of 'that's what you get for taking so long'.

They motion for Ashton to come down and he checks the time on his  clock, which reads 5:30 am. Ashton's parents won't get up until 6 so he decides to risk going downstairs because he'd rather risk that then taking the rope ladder down. Yes he  has a rope ladder, heused to use to sneak out in freshman year before hsi mother got her job as a nurse.

When Ashton finally gets down to where Calum and Michael are at he's greeted by them making out,  _no surprise._

"Please tell me you have a good reason for being here and not just so I can watch you make out. I've got enough of that these past two weeks." Ashton groans.

"Oh come on, you know you like it" Michael winks, breaking apart from Calum.

"You two are unbelievable, why am I even friends with you" Ashton mutters.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that because we don't know why, you clearly aren't as awesome as us" Calum says.

"Yeah you're right I'm even awesomer" Ashton says ignoring the fact that awesomer isn't a word.

"You win this time, Irwin" Calum growls "but don't get used to it" 

"So did you guys actually come here for a reason or did you just want to make fun of me" Ashton asks.

Michael opens his mouth to say something but Ashton cuts him off.

"Don't answer that" Ashton says.

"Well then don't ask questions if you don't want them to be answered" Michael quips.

"It was a rhetorical question" Ashton grumbles.

"Wow  _rhetorical_ , that's a pretty big word for you, are you okay?" Michael says patting Ashton's head and he swats Michael's hand away.

"Don't touch me" Ashton growls fixing his hair that Michael messed up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get in your personal bubble princess Ashley" Michael teases.

"Can you stop being such a dick?" Ashton growls.

"Nope, it's part of who I am if you can't handle my worst you ain't gettin' my best" Michael quips.

"Did you really just quote a Nicki Minaj song?" Ashton asks incredulously.

"Yes I did and I quoted it flawlessly" Michael says making his voice higher as he says 'flawlessly'.

"Michael's been obsessed with Nicki Minaj" Calum says "he's always singing and quoting her songs he even does it during se-"

"Ahem!" Michael exclaims putting his hand over Calum's mouth. "If you think licking my hand will make me pull away you'll have to try harder, you should know I'm used to this."

"I did  _not_  need to know that" Ashton mutters.

"You know what you do need to know?!" Calum who just got free from Michael's grip exclaims while dodging Micheal.

"What?" Ashton asks smirking and Michael gives him  the finger " do tell me please"

"That Michael wants to become the male version of Nicki Minaj" Calum says "why do you think he dyes his hair so much?"

"He's lying!" Michael exclaims "I dye my hair because it's punk rock and I just like Nicki because she's hot!"

"Hotter than me?" Calum feigns hurt.

"Well Nicki doesn't spill all my secrets!" Michael exclaims.

"Well that has nothing to do with how I look and it's only Ashton, he wouldn't tell anyone but I might." Calum says.

"You won't tell anyone else if you know what's good for you and I've known Ash longer than you and he  _would_  tell." Michael says.

"Well he wouldn't tell  _my_  secrets so I guess he likes me more" Calum says.

"Oh please, I've been his best friend since preschool he obviously likes me better" Michael argues.

"Or maybe he feels obligated to be your friend because he's known you for so long and also because he can't hang out with me without you being with me because you're so clingy!" Calum exclaims.

"Oh  _I'm_  the clingy one? You're like a damn koala" Michael grumbles.

"Why thank you" Calum quips.

"That wasn't a compliment" Michael retorts.

"Really because I took it as one because I am a koala" Calum says and Michael gives him a ' wtf' look and Ashton has  to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

Michael and Calum are actually pretty cute and funny when they aren't making out.

"Koalas are adorable and everyone loves them but if you mess with them they'll slit your throat and I think that's a perfect representation of me" Calum says.

"Maybe the last part "Michael quips.

"Do you know what you'd be?!" Calum exclaims.

"Whatever hates koalas" Michael retorts.

"No you'd be a viper because everyone's scared of them because they can't go near them without them spewing venom everywhere!" Calum shouts.

"Well at least I'm feared" Michael retorts.

"You know what!-" Calum starts but Ashton cuts him off because he's getting loud and will wake my parents.

"That you two need to shut the fuck up and not wake my parents!" Ashton exclaims and Calum and Michael both shut up immediately. "You haven't even told me why you're here yet?! Did you just come to get me in trouble?!"

"Well not exactly no" Calum says.

"But it could get you in trouble" Michael says and Ashton gives him a look that says 'go on'.

"We wanted to spend your last few hours here with you" Calum says.

"And that also means going with you to the airport and saying goodbye there, whether your parents like it or not." Michael finishes.

"Aww guys, you're making me emotional" Ashton says only half jokingly because he couldn't ask for better friends and would be lying if he said he won't miss them like crazy.

Ashton thinks he'll miss them more than Amy because even though he might be in love with her Michael and Calum are his best friends and nothing can compare to that.

"We're the best we know" Michael says and Ashton pulls Michael and Calum into a hug.

"You know I thought of an even better plan to sneak you out and we could all live in the outback but highlighter hair over here didn't think that was a good idea" Calum says motioning to Michael as they pull away.

"I have to agree with highlighter hair, I don't think we could survive the outback" Ashton admits.

"Well we'd bring a lot of water" Calum says.

"Yes because water would be our only thing to worry about" Michael retorts "not the vipers or anything.

"We could drown the vipers" Calum suggests.

"But that would waste our water!" Ashton exclaims "and can you even drown a viper?"

"Well I don't know, I've never drowned a viper before, _Ashton_ , but you guys are right there's no way we'd be able to survive if you keep shooting down all my plans!" Calum exclaims.

"Well we're only shooting them down because they're shit plans!" Michael quips.

"Well at least I have plans!" Calum exclaims.

"Guys if you're really coming along and you want to piss my parents off even more we should go in and raid the fridge." Ashton suggests.

"I like your thinking Irwin this why we're best friends" Michael says putting his arm around Ashton's shoulders.

"Race you guys to the kitchen last one there has to eat a spoonful of Vegemite!" Calum exclaims "and you better have Crepes and Nutella Ashton or you'll have to eat two!"

"I guess we'd better run" Ashton says to Michael.

"Ugh why does Cal do this to me he knows I hate running" Michael groans.

"Haha then I guess you'll be eating Vegemite" Ashton retorts.

"Get the fuck out of my way Irwin" Michael growls and Ashton can't help but laugh.

Ashton is really going to miss this.

**\---**

Luke wakes up to the alarm Harry and Louis gave him buzzing and sees that's it 10am.

He was actually able to sleep in today, and after a week of waking up at 6 and doing homework until 1am it feels like heaven. Luke still has a ton of homework to do on the weekend but at least he has two full days to do it.

Luke's been living with Harry and Louis for two weeks now and is actually starting to feel like he belongs there. Luke knows they'll get sick of him eventually and he'll have to go back to the streets but it's nice to just pretend he's normal and that he belongs somewhere for once.

The first week at Louis and Harry's they insisted on buying Luke  a bunch of clothes and other things even though he told them they didn't have to. They refused to not buy Luke anything however and now the closet in the room Luke  doesn't deserve is filled with clothes he doesn't deserve.

Luke also visited Harry's school and went on a tour of it on the first week but didn't actually start until the Monday that just passed. The Principal must've felt sorry for Luke because she said even though Luke missed a few weeks of the semester he  wouldn't have to be held back and could just have Harry tutor him on the stuff he'd need to know fto be caught up. Luke also needs to take summer school to make up for the semester he missed but he doesn't mind. He's thankful for it of course because that means he'll have someone he knows in his classes and won't have to fear going to them as much as he used to.

Harry and Louis know Luke is gay and of course they didn't have a problem with it but Luke hasn't told anyone at school because he doesn't want a repeat of what happened at his previous school when he came out. Harry's out and no one cares but things are always different with Luke. At his old school another kid was out and Luke thought it would be safe for him to come out as well, but boy was he wrong, but that's a story for another day.

Harry has a friend named Niall who's Irish and one of the funnest people you'll ever meet. He might even be as fun as Louis. He doesn't even care that Luke is, well  _was_ , homeless and treats him like any other person and Luke is thankful for that. Louis is somewhat like that but he sometimes fusses over Luke and Harry always fusses over him. Luke's thankful for it because it means someone cares about him, or at least they pretends to, but it's also nice to be treated like a normal person and not be pitied just because he used to live on the streets. Although Luke knows he's not normal and doesn't deserve to be treated like a normal person.

Luke decides to get out of bed because Louis and Harry are probably up already and he doesn't want to be rude and also because he should start his homework.

Luke puts on some socks, sweatpants and a hoodie because even though the apartment is heated it's still freezing outside and makes Luke frozen. Although he could also be cold due to the fact he has no fat on him due to only eating scraps for three years. Although Luke has gained a bit of weight now that he's eating more,he still gets cold more often than the average person.

Harry's been slightly increasing the amount of food Luke can have over the past two weeks and now he can have almost a full muffin at breakfast, half a sandwich and an apple, or some other fruit, for lunch and half of Harry and Louis' portions of whatever they have for dinner.

Luke makes his way to the bathroom and washes his face and brushes his teeth before going to the living room.

Louis' sitting on the couch with his laptop frantically typing something, most likely an essay, and Harry's watching a medical documentary.

"Good morning Luke!" Harry exclaims when he notices Luke.

"Morning Luke" Louis mumbles looking up from his laptop for only a second before going back to typing.

"Good morning" Luke replies "I didn't sleep in too late did I?"

"Of course not" Harry replies "we just got up half an hour ago. It's Saturday and I normally make a big breakfast on the weekends, so what would you like?"

Luke doesn't know what to say because he doesn't want to request anything because that would be rude and what if they don't have it? However it would also be rude to turn down Harry's offer.

"You can make whatever you want, I don't mind" Luke says and immediately regrets it because that was rude, wasn't it?

"But I want to make something special for you, you deserve it. What was your favourite breakfast food when you were younger?" Harry asks.

"Well I did like pancakes and bacon" Luke admits.

"Yes!" Louis exclaims "You're amazing Luke!"

"T-thanks" Luke stutters awkwardly because he's still not used to compliments.

"Pancakes and bacon it is then" Harry says getting up to go make breakfast.

Luke decides to work on some homework while Harry's making it because he's need all the time he can have to get caught up.

Luke decides to do his math first because it's his least favourite subject and he wants to get it over with. He opens his textbook to the assigned page which happens to be algebra. _Oh boy this'll be fun,_ Luke thinks to himself.

"Oh eww Algebra" Louis says summing up Luke's thoughts on Algebra completely in only three words "suddenly this ten paragraph essay doesn't look so bad"

"Ten paragraph?"Luke exclaims and he thought  _five_  was bad.

"That's university for you" Louis shrugs "it's not always this bad but finals are soon and I don't have an exam in this class so this makes up for it"

"I don't know what would be worse a ten paragraph essay or an exam" Luke says.

"Definitely the exam" Louis says "you don't have to do this based off memory and you actually get to know how well you do on it"

"I don't know, they both sound terrible" Luke says making Louis laugh.

"Everything in university is terrible before you actually take the classes you wanted." Luke says.

"What pre-requisites would you even have for Interior Design?" Luke asks.

"Well English is mandatory for any student at my university and for Interior Design you have to take a lot of math and art classes but those are fun. The art, not the math of course" Louis says.

"I knew what you meant" Luke says making Louis laugh again. Luke's surprised he managed to make Louis laugh twice, he's not funny at all and Louis is one of the funniest people he's ever met. It's probably extra hard to make Louis laugh.

"Breakfast is ready!" Harry exclaims.

"We didn't even manage to get any work done" Luke says.

"Well maybe if you weren't so distracting, Hemmings" Louis says winking jokingly.

"I saw that" Harry says making both Louis and Luke laugh.

"Oh shit he's on to us we have to be more cautious with our love" Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes.

Harry made two types of pancakes, plain and chocolate chip. Luke decides to have half of each and gives Louis his other halves, which Louis didn't object to at all. Luke decides to put maple syrup on his pancakes and some powdered sugar and takes three strips of bacon and some orange juice. Luke  thinks he's taking more than he deserves but Harry made so much it would be even ruder to eat less.

"So I take it since you two have so much homework, just I'm going to pick up Ashton from the airport?" Harry asks once they've begun eating.

 _Oh yeah Ashton._  Luke completely forgot about him and hopes he isn't as bad as Harry says he is. From what Ashton's Aunt said Ashton sounds completely like the kids who used to beat Luke up in high school. Luke actually feels safe for once and he doesn't want that to be ruined.

"Well you were going to anyways he's  _your_  cousin and Luke and I have better things to do than wait at an airport for an hour" Louis says.

"Like what?" Harry asks pretending to be jealous.

"That's our little secret, now isn't it Lukey" Louis says putting his arm around Luke's shoulder and Luke only blushes because he doesn't know what to say.

Luke knows Harry and Louis are only joking but he'd never forgive himself if he actually did come between their relationship. Luke knows that's unrealistic however because no one could be genuinely attracted to him, especially not someone as attractive as Louis.

"Well fine, maybe I didn't want you to come" Harry says jokingly.

"Well good, because we weren't going to anyways." Louis retorts.

"So anyways I was thinking after breakfast I'd go grocery shopping and come back here and put the food away because Louis has no idea where the food goes-" Harry starts.

"Well I wouldn't put it away anyways, that's your job" Louis retorts cutting Harry off.

"Did you hear something, Luke?" Harry asks "No? Well, it must've just been my imagination then"

"That was a terrible joke" Louis says but Harry still ignores him making Louis pout.

"Anyways after that we'll have lunch and then I'll go pick up Ashton and bring him back here so he can drop his stuff off and then we'll go out for dinner." Harry says.

"I'm fine with that as long as we go to Rosso's and Luke gives me his leftovers." Louis says.

"Of course I would, you think I'd give them to Harry?" Luke says jokingly.

"Wow" Harry says pretending to be offended "I think I'll add calling my mum and telling her you guys bully me to the list."

Luke knows Harry is only joking but the word bully brings up bad memories for him and it must for Louis because he looks down as well.

"Oh God, guys, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't joke about that" Harry says.

"It's fine" Louis and Luke say at the same time and under different circumstances they probably would've laughed.

"No really, I'm sorry, I'm a terrible person" Harry apologizes.

"No you're not Harry, you're amazing" Louis says making Harry blush "you're just stupid sometimes"

"Well I can't deny that" Harry says and this time Louis and Luke do laugh.

\---  
"Well I'm gonna go shower now" Harry says once he's finished his breakfast.

"Can you actually put your plate in the dishwasher this time instead of leaving it on the table?" Harry says to Louis.

"I'll try but I don't know if I can" Louis says as Luke finishes his plate.

"Do you want anymore?" Harry asks averting his attention to Luke.

"No thanks" Luke says "it was really good but I'm full"

"You don't have to lie to him, Luke, you can tell him how shitty it was" Louis says.

"No one asked your opinion" Harry says to Louis. "I'll take your plate for you Luke"

"But you won't take mine?" Louis scoffs.

"You aren't done yet and I have better things to do than wait for you and besides I like Luke more because he isn't rude to me" Harry says.

"Well I like him more than you too, so I guess we're even" Louis says.

Luke is kind of worried because he can't even tell if they're joking anymore but before Harry leaves he kisses the top of Louis' head and even though Louis acts like he doesn't like it Luke sees the way he melts into it.

"Someone's whipped" Luke says once Harry leaves.

"Oh shut up, if anyone's whipped it's Harry" Louis says.

"That's who I meant" Luke says innocently.

"Sure it was" Louis says disbelievingly as he finishes his food.

"I'm gonna leave this on the table just to see what he does" Louis adds causing Luke to shake his head.

"I guess we should start on our homework" Luke says.

"Ugh don't remind me, but you're right , I want to finish this essay by dinner." Louis says.

"I wanna finish at least  _one_  algebra question before dinner" Luke says making Louis laugh.

\--- **  
**

"Flight 387 to London is now boarding! I repeat flight 387 to London is now boarding!" A woman says on the intercom.

"I guess this is it" Ashtonsadly standing up.

Calum and Michael were sitting on either side of him in the waiting area and clutching on to him and they still don't move as Ashton gets up.

Ashton's parents are sitting as far away from them as possible but so they can still see the three boys.Ashton doesn't  think it has to do with Calum and Michael being there it's just because they hate him and want nothing to do with him, but they also want to make sure he doesn't sneak away.

"No! Don't go yet! Can't you wait until the final call?!" Calum cries hugging Ashton even tighter and burying his face in Ashton's neck.

"Well with you two clutching on to me it'll probably be the last call before I make it there" Ashton says although he's actually not mad at all and doesn't want them to let go.

"You're probably right because we aren't letting go until you get to the gate" Michael says.

"I wouldn't want you to" Ashton says honestly, choking back tears.

"Aww is little Ashy crying?" Michael coos being rather hypocritical because he's close to tears as well and Calum is already crying, Ashton judges from the fact that his shirt is damp where Calum's  head is resting.

"I'll take this" Michael says gesturing to Ashton's suitcase before grabbing it with the arm that isn't wrapped around Ashton.

They make thier way over to the gate, very slowly of course and it must be quite the sight to see, three tattooed teenage boys dressed in all black clinging to each other and crying as they attempt to walk, and they get some odd looks from people but Ashton doesn't care.

Unfortunately for them, they have to walk past Ashton's parents on their way to the gate. Ashton's father who's glaring at the three mumbles something like  _'fucking fags'_.

If you thought Ashton's father wasn't bad enough he's also homophobic. Ashton's mother isn't however and she glares at Ashton's father and tells him to shut up. It's one of the times Ashton actually likes his mother. Luckily Michael and Calum didn't hear however which is good because he doesn't want to cause a scene in an airport. Ashton's father can say whatever he wants about Ashton but no one makes Ashton's  best friends upset without paying for it.

"Ash,honey we'll really miss y-" Ashton's mother starts but Michael cuts her off.

"Don't act like you care about him" Michael growls.

Two weeks ago Ashton would've gotten upset at Michael, but it's true, in fact the only reason she told Ashton's father to shut up was probably because she knew Michael and Calum would hear and didn't want to make a scene.

The three boys get to the gate just as the final call for Ashton's flight is announced and as soon as Michael and Calum let go Ashton feels cold and empty and he can't hold the tears back anymore and neither can Michael.

"I don't wanna go" Ashton cries and he doesn't care how pitiful it sounds because he's nothing without his best friends.

"We don't want you to either" Michael says" but you have to, but skype and kik us everyday."

"I will" Ashton promises.

"And visit us when you're on your break and we'll do the same" Calum adds.

"Of course" Ashton says.

"I'm really sorry to interupt" the guard at the gate says and seems genuinely sorry "but you'll miss the flight if you don't get in within the next minute".

"Sorry" Calum, Michael and Ashton say in unison.

Ashton hugs Calum and Michael one last time and they kiss him on the cheek making him blush, before he walks through the gate, the guard following behind him.

"I take it you're leaving for school?" The guard, who's name tag reads Pete, says.

"Yeah" Ashton sighs.

"I remember when I left for school when I was your age. Saying goodbye to your best friends is always the worst. I missed them more than I missed my girlfriend." Pete says.

"Ugh tell me about it" Ashton says "Michael, the one with the neon hair, has been my best friend since preschool and I've been best friends with Calum since freshman year."

"Well at least you have ways to communicate with them that don't cost a lot of money like when I was younger" Pete says.  

"Yeah I guess you're right" Ashton says as they reach the end of the hall where where the plane is.

"Well good luck, kid" Pete says.

"Thanks, you too" Ashton says making his way down the aisle while Pete goes into the cockpit.

People glare at Ashton as he walks to his seat, maybe because he's late, or maybe because of his appearance, or maybe because there's surely eyeliner running down his face from crying. He should've skipped that today.

Ashton finally makes it to his seat which is an aisle seat next to an elderly couple, the man is sleeping against the window but the woman is up and smiles at Ashton.

"We saw you and your friends" the woman says and Ashton blushes.

"Don't be embarrassed, good friends like that are hard to come by" the woman says.

"I couldn't ask for better friends and I'm worried I won't find friends like them in London. I don't even wanna go, my parents are forcing me to. I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump my problems on you, you probably don't even care" Ashton apologizes.

"Don't apologize" the woman says "I think more elders should help the youth in need, after all we've been through similar situations".

"Thank you" Ashton says.

"It's what I'm here for" the woman says "my names Evelyn by the way but you can call me Eve. My husband is Abraham but he prefers to be called Abe"

"My name's Ashton" Ashton replies.

"It suits you" the woman says "I have tissues by the way if you want some and a mirror" the woman, Eve, says reaching into her giant bag, that all old ladies seem to have, and pulling out tissues and a compact mirror.

"Thank you" Ashton says.

"It's no problem at all, Ashton" Eve says.

After Ashton has finished wiping off the eyeliner he hands the mirror back to Eve and puts the tissues in the barf bag.  _What?! There's no where else to put them, don't judge him!_

After the two flight attendants go over the safety procedures and the plane finally takes off  Ashton gets a text message.

He expects it to be from Michael or Calum buts it Amy. He suddenly feel horrible becauseI he forgot all about her.

"Is that one of your friends" Eve asks.

"It's my girlfriend actually" Ashton replies "I forgot all about her."

"Don't feel too bad, there's nothing more important than your best friends. That's why you should marry your best friend like Abe and I did." Eve says.

"I wouldn't call Amy my best friend" Ashton says honestly "I mean we're friends too but she's not Michael or Calum but I love her. Well at least I think I do, I don't know. If I really loved her I wouldn't have forgotten about her, right?"

"Love can be confusing sometimes but I think if you're away from her for some time you'll be able to really think about your feelings more." Eve says.

"Yeah you're right, thanks Eve" Ashton says.

"You know you don't have to thank me every time I give you advice, Ashton" Eve says "or else you'll be thanking me a lot on this plane ride"

"Sorry" Ashton apologizes.

"Don't apologize either" Eve says and Ashton laughs.

"I haven't even replied to her text yet, I forgot again" Ashton admits.

"That was my fault for talking to you, don't keep the girl waiting!" Eve says and Ashton laughs again.

As Ashton looks at his phone again he notices he has three new texts, one from Calum, one from Michael and another from an unknown number.

He decides to reply to Amy's text first because he  feels bad for forgetting about her.

_I miss you Ash_

_-Amy_

**_I do too_ **

**_-Ash_ **

Does he really mean it though? She hadn't even crossed his mind since the morning. Ashton's probably just overthinking and shouldn't feel guilty for missing his best friends.

_What's up?_   
_-Amy_

**_Just sitting on the plane texting you :P. There's an old couple next to me and they're pretty nice. Well I don't know about the man actually since he's sleeping but the woman's giving me advice. Hbu?_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Sounds good I'm glad you didn't get stuck next to any snobs. And I'm currently watching frozen and trying not to cry because it reminds me of you._

_-Amy_

**_Aw Ams why would you put yourself through that?!_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Well it's not like I planned it. I thought it would make me laugh but I was wrong. Not even Olaf can make me laugh._

_-Amy_

**_Well why wouldn't you turn it off?_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Because it's FROZEN, Ash, you can't turn Frozen off._

_-Amy_

**_Well if makes you feel like that you can._ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Oh shit my dad heard me crying and wants to talk. g2g_

_-Amy_

**_Wow I never thought I'd see the day you swear :P ttyl_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Fuck off_

_-Amy_

Well isn't she nice? Ashton has to admit he feels pretty guilty about the fact that Amy's crying over him and he'sbarely even thought of her today, yet started bawling when he had to leave Michael and Calum. Speaking of Michael and Calum he decides to text them next and opens their group chat, which is only the three of them, so it's not really a group, but whatever.

_Help!! I'm pretty sure your dad is trying to kill us!!_

_-Mikey_

**Your dad is terrifying!!**

**-Cal**

**_What?! What's he doing?! Why are you with him?!_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Well it took you long enough to reply, we could've died!!_

_-Mikey_

**_Oh stop being so dramatic as if a text from me would save you._ **

**_-Ash_ **

**Of course it would you're our guardian angel, babe ;)**

**-Cal**

**_You two are so weird, why am I even friends with you?_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Because you love us_

_-Mikey_

**_You haven't even told me why you're with my parents_ **

**_-Ash_ **

**Wow love you too, babe and we rode in your car with your parents on the way to airport, remember?**

**-Cal**

**_Oh yeah I forgot sorry. And get out at a red light it'll probably be safer._ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Wow you actually had a good idea for once I should mark it on my calendar._

_-Mikey_

**_I have tons of good ideas, you're just too stupid to realize them._ **

**_-Ash_ **

**Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe.**

**-Cal**

**_I hate you guys_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_We love you too_

_-Mikey_

**And we miss you**

**-Cal**

**_I love and miss you guys too. I miss you more than Amy, in fact I've barely thought about her today. Is that bad?_ **

**_-Ash_ **

**Terrible but understandable, Amy's nowhere near as amazing as us.**

**-Cal**

_It's true, don't feel guilty we're your best friends, it's okay to miss us more._

_-Mikey_

**_That's what everyone says._ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Well maybe thats bc it's true, did you ever think of that? Well we have to go, a red light is coming up._

_-Mikey_

**_I guess you're right and I wasn't serious about the red light!! You guys are crazy, be careful._ **

**_-Ash_ **

Ashton doesn't get a reply after that which makes him  think they really did get out at the red light. Calum and Michael are crazy but he loves them.

Ashton decides to text the random number next and realizes it's his cousin, Harry, and saves him as a contact.

_Hey Ashton, it's your cousin, Harry, your flight should arrive at 6 right?_

_-Harry_

**_Yeah if there's no delays or anything._ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Okay sounds good. Text me if there's any delays._

_-Harry_

**_Okay I will, see you then._ **

**_-Ash_ **

_See ya_

_-Harry_

**_Harry wait!_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Yeah?_

_-Harry_

**_Are you gonna have a sign or anything because I have no idea what you look like_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_No, I'm not gonna have one, you'll just have to pick me out from the crowd. Of course I will._

_-Harry_

**_Okay, just making sure_ **

**_-Ash_ **

Harry doesn't text back which Ashton's fine with with because there's not much Harry could say and Ashton doesn't  feel like texting anyone anymore.

He's pretty tired and want to sleep. And he also just wants to take his mind off everything because he's scared to be honest. He's moving to a new city, no country,  _continent_  actually, and leaving his best friends behind and his girlfriend who he's not even sure he loves as much as he thinks he does. Ashton doesn't know Harry or his boyfriend at all. What if they hate him? What has Ashton's mother said about him?

Ashton looks over and sees that Eve is asleep with her head on Abe's shoulder and he has to admit it's rather adorable.

Ashton pulls his headphones out of his pocket and puts them in his phone and opens his iTunes library. Ashton decides to listen to Ed Sheeran because his music is slow and calming and he falls asleep almost instantly.

\---  
Ashton's woken up to a tapping on his shoulder and realizes it's Eve and the plane will be landing soon.

"Thanks" Ashton says groggily.

Ashton didn't plan to sleep for the whole flight! What time is it? Were there any delays?

Ashton checks his phone and sees that it's 5:45.  _Thank God_. He told Harry he'd text him if there were any delays or anything. Ashton decides to text Harry anyways so he'll be ready.

**_The plane is landing is soon_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Okay I'll see you then, I'm near the front._

_-Harry_

Ashton decides not to text back because there's not much he can say and puts his seatbelt on.

The plane lands a few minutes later and Ashton thanks and says goodbye to Abe and Eve.

"Good luck Ashton" they both say.

"Thanks, you too"Ashton replies.

Ashton goes through security which surprisingly didn't take as long as he expected.

He sees a guy around his height with curly dark brown hair and a sign that says 'Ashton' so he figures that must be Harry.

"Hey" IAshton says awkwardly because Ihe's never met Harry and he doesn't even know what Ashton looks like.

"Oh hey Ashton" Harry says "I'll show you to my car. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh no it's fine" Ashton says.

So far so good,Harry  doesn't  _seem_  to hate Ashton's guts.

Ashton follows Harry to his car which is a Range Rover, which Ashton isn't surprised by because his whole family is rich. Not that he's trying to brag or anything, that's the last thing he'd want to do about his family. Although he doesn't know the rest of his family besides his parents so he can't judge them, right?

"So how was your flight?" Harry asks when they get into his car.Ashton notices Arctic Monkeys is quietly playing on the radio and thinks maybe Harry isn't so bad. He does have a good taste in music.

"It was okay, I slept for most of it" Ashton says "and I was sat next to this nice old couple"

"That must've been a sight to see" Harry says and instantly panics like Ashton's going to punch him or something.

Which Ashton can understand why but it still sort of annoys him. Ashton isn't a heathen, he's not going to punch someone for no reason. In fact the only time he gets into fights is if someone else initiated it or if they said something about Michael, Calum or Amy.

"You know because you're tough looking and all and-" Harry says panicked.

"I get what you meant" Ashton cuts Harry off because he can tell Harry has no idea what to say and Ashton doesn't  want to hear him ramble.

"Oh okay" Harry says awkwardly.

"So you like Arctic Monkeys?" Ashton says not wanting to have an awkward silence.

"Yeah they're my favourite band and Louis' too. I'm surprised you like them." Harry says and Ashton rolls his eyes.

"You know just because I'm punk doesn't mean I listen to only screamo. In fact I hate screamo, it's just noise." Ashton says.

"Okay,well-I just thought because your mum said-"he sputters.

"My mom doesn't know anything about me" Ashton cuts Harry off.

"Okay sorry" Harry stutters.

Ashton knows he's being rude but he's tired of people, especially snooty rich people, judging him off his appearance. Ashton knows that he knows nothing about Harry, and he probably isn't snooty but he's being pretty judgmental right now and it's annoying. He's acting like he knows Ashton when he doesn't know a thing about him. Ashton really hopes he isn't like this all the time.

The rest of the ride is kind of tense and awkward and Ashton knows he should accept Harry's apology and apologize himself but he doesn't want to. Ashton knows it's immature but he really doesn't want to be there right now. He wants to be back in Sydney playing video games in Michael's room.

"Ashton?" Harry asks snapping Ashton out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Ashton says dumbly.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Harry asks, rather condescendingly if you ask Ashton.

"No, sorry" Ashton says and Harry rolls his eyes. Okay someone's being rude.

"Of course not" Harry mutters.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? He doesn't know Ashton.  _He doesn't know anything._

"Are you gonna tell me what you said or?" Ashton asks, if Harry wants condescending Ashton will show him condescending.

"I said my boyfriend, Louis, found this homeless boy on the street named Luke a couple weeks ago and he's been staying with us since then. He's using the guest bedroom and we only have one bed in there so you'll either have to share with him or sleep on the couch and you have to share everything else. And don't be mean to him or anything." Harry says and it's Ashton's  turn to roll his eyes.

Why would he think Ashton would be mean to homeless kid? Just because Ashton wears all black and has tattoos and might act like he doesn't have a soul doesn't mean he doesn't.  He's  a human being, he has  feelings and  respects others.  Ashton isn't rude to anyone unless they're rude first.

"Why would you think I'd be mean to him?!" Ashton exclaims.

"I don't know" Harry stutters.

"I think I know why" Ashton says.

"Oh and what would you know?" Harry asks, annoyed.

"That you're a judgmental prick like the rest of our family" Ashton says.

"I am not! You don't know anything about me!" Harry exclaims.

 _Now you know how it feels to be judged,_ Ashton thinks to himself.

"And you don't know anything about me!" Ashton exclaims.

"Well your mum said you're spoilt and immature and that's being proven true right now." Harry says.

"How am I being spoilt and immature?! I'm only sticking up for myself because you're acting like I'm some horrible person when you don't know anything about me! Whatever my mother said about me isn't true, she knows nothing about me! I never see her because she thinks I'm a disgrace just because I rebelled a little! She didn't volunteer at the hospital to help kids, she did it to get away from me! She hates me because I grew up and saw through her shit and I'm not some brainwashed angel she can show off her to snooty friends! She hates me because I finally decided to be myself." Ashton whispers the last part, choking back tears.

Ashton doesn't know why he's crying, it's not like he actually cares what his mother thinks. It's probably just because he's missing Michael and Calum and they're not there to tell him that it doesn't matter what she thinks and take his mind off her with pizza and Halo.

"I'm sorry" Harry says "you're right I shouldn't have judged you, I'm acting like the rest of our family and I'm sorry. I really am"

"Okay" Ashton says.

Ashton still isn't accepting Harry's apology and he knows it's immature but what he said really bugged Ashton and he's not the type to forgive easily.

Harry doesn't say anything else and Ashton is thankful for it because he really doesn't want to talk right now, especially not to Harry.

Ashton decides to text Michael and Calum but they aren't replying so he just rests his head against the window and listens to Harry's radio, which is now playing Bastille, and closes his eyes.

Ashton must be pretty engrossed in the music and his thoughts because next thing he knows Harry is tapping his shoulder and telling him they're at his apartment.

Ashton gets his bags out of the trunk refusing Harry's help and follows him up to his apartment.

Ashton notices a boy with caramel coloured hair sleeping on the couch, he looks exhausted and Ashton is  about to ask if that's Luke but Harry speaks and Ashton notices he's now poking the boy.

"Lou? You up?" Harry asks, the boy who Ashton now knows is his boyfriend, Louis.

"Did it look like I was up?" Louis says grouchily.

"Where's Luke?" Harry asks.

"It's nice to see you too, Haz" Louis says sarcastically "he's in the shower"

"Oh, okay, well Ashton's here but he's kind of pissed at me" Harry whispers although not very quietly.

"I can hear you" Ashton says.

"Right well can you can show him to his room?" Harry says ignoring Ashton.

"I'm sure he can find it" Louis says smiling slightly at Ashton and he's thankful because even though Harry doesn't seem annoying Ashton doesn't want to talk to anyone.

"Oh, well okay, are you fine with that, Ashton?" Harry asks.

"I'm sure I can find a fucking room on my own" Ashton grumble. He knows it's rude but like he said what Harry said really bothered him.

Once Ashton finds the bedroom he kicks off his shoes and leaves his bags on the floor because the last thing he wants to do right then is  _unpack_.

Ashton lays down on the bed and finally let his tears fall and he doesn't know how long he lays there but he's snapped out of his thoughts by a soft voice. At first he thinks it's Harry and he's about to tell him to fuck off but he realizes it isn't and he sounds slightly,  _Australian?_  No he can't be, Ashton's probably imagining things. He's heard some British people sound somewhat Australian.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were in here- hey, are you okay?" the boy asks sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine" Ashton says although he knows it's unbelievable as he's choking back tears.

"Are you sure? I mean if you don't want to talk about it I understand but I won't judge you or anything"the boy says.

Ashton decides to open his eyes because this boy already knows he's crying so why does Ashton still have his eyes closed?

Ashton then realizes that's a mistake because he accidentally let's out a gasp when he sees the boy.

He's the most gorgeous boy, no  _person_ , Ashton has ever seen. He's probably about a good three or four inches taller than Ashton, his  golden blonde hair  piled on top of his adds at least another inch to his height and he has the bluest eyes Ashton has ever seen. And despite his height his burgundy sweater still manages to be oversized on him and his hands just peak out from the sleeves, Ashton thinks it's rather adorable.

Ashton immediately shakes the thoughts from his head because one, he's not gay and two, he has a girlfriend that he loves, and definitely shouldn't think some random boy is more attractive than her especially when he's straight.

"What?! Do I have something on my face?! There's wasn't anything on it when I looked in the bathroom mirror a minute ago! What could it even be?!" The boy exclaims.

"There's nothing on your face" Ashton says embarrassed.

Why did he have to gasp? What happened to his self-control?

"Oh then why did you gasp? Did Harry forget to tell you that I'm living with him and Louis? Did-"

Ashton decides to cut off the boy, who he now realizes is Luke's, rambling because even though Ashton finds him adorable when he's confused-wait...what? No he doesn't

Okay maybe Ashton does find Luke adorable but that doesn't mean he's attracted to him. Ashton thinks puppies are adorable but that doesn't mean he's attracted to them. Anyways, Ashton decides to cut Luke off because he can tell the boy is confused and  Ashton doesn't want to confuse him even more.

"No it's not you,  I just always gasp when I cry because you know how when you cry you don't get as much air as you normally do and..." Ashton cuts himself of because Luke is shaking and at first Ashton's worried but then realizes Luke is laughing, silently, but it's definitely laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Ashton exclaims.

"What?! No?!" Luke sputters as if Ashton had just accused him of murder "I wasn't laughing I was-"

"It's okay" Ashton cuts Luke off "I know I'm charming and hilarious"

_Now he's flirting with Luke? Oh god he doesn't deserve Amy at all._

" I'm Luke" Luke says and at first Ashton is confused as to why Luke's  telling him his name but then Ashton realizes Luke hasn't told him himself yet and he doesn't know how to reply to Ashton's unintentional flirting.

 _Wait to go Ashton now you made him uncomfortable,_ Ashton thinks to himself.

"I know" Ashton says.

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"I said I know who you are because I'm your stalker and I finally figured out which bedroom was yours and decided to break in " Ashton says sarcastically and Luke gives him a 'wtf' look "no it's because Harry told me"

"Oh" Luke says " _oh_  you even told me and I still didn't realize. Oh god I'm so stupid I'm sorry. I-"

"Hey, you aren't stupid, Luke" Ashton cuts Luke off because can't he stand to hear him put himself down anymore.

"I could be you don't know me" Luke mutters.

"Well I know you aren't stupid, Luke" Ashton says.

"Well everything I just did proves that I am" Luke whispers.

"No it doesn't you were just surprised, if I came into my room to find some random boy on my bed I'd be surprised too" Ashton says honestly.

"Yeah I guess so" Luke mutters, he frowns for a second but it's gone as quickly as it came, but it still makes Ashton's heart ache.

Luke seems to absouletly despise himself and sure Ashton might not like himself either, but he still doesn't like to see others hate themselves. And Ashton has valid reasons to hate himself, like the fact he was a terrible person and had no consideration for the feelings of the girls he slept with, Luke seems like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I'm assuming you're Ashton and not some random boy who likes to break into apartments and cry on peoples beds?" Luke says, snapping Ashton from his thoughts.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" Ashton winks making Luke blush.

_Okay Luke needs to not to do that for the sake of Ashton's sanity._

Luke smiles at Ashton and is about to say something when Louis calls their names.

"Luke?! Ashton?! Hurry the fuck up! We're going to the restaurant now!" Louis exclaims.

"We're going to a restaurant?" Ashton asks shocked.

"Harry didn't tell you?" Luke asks, surprised.

"Well let's just say we didn't have the best car ride and don't hate me even if Harry does, okay?" Ashton asks.

"I could never hate you!" Luke exclaims as if Ashton just asked him to open a black hole that would ingest the galaxy.   
\--- **  
**

"I'm finally done" Louis sighs shutting his laptop and collapsing on the couch.

"I am too" Luke replies  "Well for today at least, I finished my Math and English and I just have History to do tomorrow"

"Wow damn, you actually got a lot of work done. Good job!" Louis says giving Luke a high five.

"Thanks" Luke says awkwardly because like he said before he's not good at taking compliments.

"I think I'm gonna go shower before Harry and Ashton get back"  Luke says.

To be honest Luke is kind of worried about Ashton. Is he really as bad as Harry says he is? Or was Ashton's mum just exaggerating? Luke finally feels like he might actually belong somewhere and he doesn't  want that to be ruined. What if Ashton refuses to sleep on the couch and gets really angry? Luke would let him take the bed of course if that did happen but he knows Harry and Louis would never allow it. Is Luke just being paranoid?

Luke's shaken out of his thoughts by someone calling his name and he realizes it's Louis.

"Luke?" Louis asks.

"Yeah?" Luke asks, dumbly.

"You okay? You zoned out there" Louis says.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking" Luke says.

"About Ashton?" Louis asks and Luke almost chokes on his saliva because how would Louis know? Can he read minds or something?

"How'd you know?" Luke asks.

"Because I'm psychic" Louis winks " but seriously if you're worried about him don't be. Harry's family always makes people seem a lot worse then they are. I mean they said I was... They're just really judgmental okay? And if he does try anything he'll have to go through me"

Luke refuses to comment on the fact that Louis is about 5'8 and as intimidating as a kitten and he also refuses to comment on the fact Louis cut himself off. If he wants Luke to know what Harry's family said about him he'll tell him. Luke isn't going to pry him or anything because he's never done that to Luke and  Luke is grateful for that.

"Yeah I guess so, thanks Louis" Luke says.

"It's no problem" Louis says "I think I'm gonna have nap while you shower, okay?"

"Does grandpa need a nap?" Luke teases.

"Oh shut up!" Louis exclaims "I'm only two years older than you!"

"It's still older" Luke quips.

"Oh just shut up and go shower already!" Louis exclaims and Luke laughs.

\---  
The shower actually takes Luke's mind off Ashton and everything else he was worried about.

Once Luke gets out he gets dressed in black jeans and burgundy sweater and brushes his teeth and blow-dries his hair before stlying it into a quif, he figures he should at least not look completly repulsive, especially if they're going to a restaurant.  Luke then goes back into his room so he can just lay on the bed until Ashton and Harry get there because all that homework wore him out.

Luke's plans are interrupted however because there's a  _boy_  on his bed and not just any boy an  _attractive_  one.

He's wearing all black and tattoos litter his arms which have just the right amount of muscle. Normally ILuke doesn't think a lot of tattoos are attractive. He's not against them or anything but not a lot people can pull them off, but this boy definitely can.

He'd probably be pretty intimidating if it's wasn't for his hair which is semi-curly, it's not like Harry's but it definitely isn't straight. It's a dark carmel-blonde colour and it looks even fluffier than Louis'.

Luke can't even see the boy's face because the boy is facing away from him but Luke can already tell he's the most attractive person he has ever seen.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't even realize you were in here-" Luke starts but cuts himself off when he notices the boy is shaking. At first Luke think he's laughing at him because it's not the first time an attractive boy has laughed at Luke and it definitely won't be the last.

Luke then hears the boy sniffle and realizes that he's actually...crying?

"Hey, are you okay?"Luke asks and then mentally slaps himself because that was such a stupid question.  _He's crying of course he's not okay._  Five seconds of talking to an attractive boy and Luke's already embarrassed himself. That's a new record.

The boy doesn't seem to phased by the stupidity of the question and Luke realizes maybe he was just overthinking. He always does it and he hates it, but he can't help it. When you've been treated like shit for the majority of your life it's hard to not overthink. Although Luke knows he deserves to be treated like shit because that's what he is.

"I'm fine" the boy says holding back tears, Luke notices he has an Australian accent and realizes it must be Ashton.

 _Well Harry never said he was hot._ Now Luke is going to be cautious around Ashton for a whole different reason. Luke could handle him being a douche and beating him up because Luke's used to it but he can't handle Ashton looking like an  _angel_.

Also Ashton's Australian, which means he'd probably be able to tell if someone had an Australian accent even if it's faded. Luke hopes Ashton doesn't hear his accent because he really doesn't  want to tell this story right now, or ever really. Although if Ashton does hear Luke's accent he doesn't comment on it and Luke is thankful.

"Are you sure, because if you don't wanna talk about it I understand, but I won't judge you or anything"  Luke says and mentally slap himself because he's embarrassing himself even more.

Of course Ashton doesn't want to talk about it. No one wants to talk about the reason they're crying, especially not to Luke. What would Luke even say? He's not good at comforting people, let alone giving advice. So why did Luke ask? Why does Luke care so much that Ashton is crying?

Luke cares when anyone is crying because that's the type of person he is. He hates seeing people upset no matter how they treat him, but it's different with Ashton. Luke feels like if he doesn't make Ashton stop crying then he'll fail at life.  _Well more so than he already does._

It must just be because  Luke finds Ashton hot. Yeah that's it.  _Although Luke's not sure he believes it._

Ashton then rolls over and opens his eyes and gasps and Luke has to hold in a gasp himself.

If Ashton wasn't attractive enough before his eyes only add to it. They're hazel but they're not just any hazel. They're kind of amber at the same time and it's like looking into pools of honey. Okay that was a really cheesy description but Luke doesn't know how else to describe them. Even that doesn't justify them.

Why did  _Ashton_ gasp though? Is it because of how repulsive Luke is, because there's no way someone, especially not someone as gorgeous as Ashton, could be attracted to Luke. Is there something on Luke's face? There wasn't when he checked in the bathroom only a minute ago. Although having something on his face while talking to the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen sounds like something Luke would do.

"What?! Do I have something on my face?! There's wasn't anything on it when I looked in the bathroom mirror a minute ago! What could it even be?!" Luke exclaims.

"There's nothing on your face" Ashton replies and he seems... embarrassed?

No he can't be, Luke must be imagining things he's Luke Hemmings, no one gets embarrassed around him.  _It's always the other way around._

"Oh, then why did you gasp? Did Harry forget to tell you that I'm living with him and Louis? Did-" Luke rambles but Ashton cuts him off.

 _Way to go Luke you're annoying him_ , Luke thinks to himself.

"No it's not you I just always gasp when I cry because you know how when you cry you don't get as much air as you normally do and..." This time it's Ashton's turn to ramble and Luke finds himself laughing.

Harry was definitely mistaken about Ashton. He isn't intimidating at all, he might try to act like it with his tattoos and all black but he's actually  _adorable_. Although Luke still can't figure out why Ashton seems to be embarrassed in front of him. Maybe it's because he was crying? That has to be it.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Ashton exclaims snapping Luke out of his thoughts. Ashton doesn't seem upset however in fact he seems...amused?

No he can't be no one ,especially not  _Ashton_ ,could be amused by Luke. Well that's a lie, almost everyone is amused by Luke but that's when they're making fun of him and Ashton doesn't seem to be making fun of Luke.

"What?! No! I'm not laughing I was just-" Luke rambles and Ashton cuts him off again, although it's not rude and Luke doesn't mind at all.

"It's okay,  I know I'm charming and hilarious" Ashton winks making Luke blush.

Okay no attractive boy has ever winked at Luke before. What does he even do in this situation?  Louis winks at Luke sometimes when he acts like they're dating but he's only joking and does it to get Harry jealous.

Ashton didn't seem to be joking however,  he seemed sarcastic when he was talking but also not? Luke doesn't even know. Luke has no idea what to do, like he said before no one attractive has ever winked at him. Sleazy men in the alleyways would always wink at him before making crude comments and other things Luke doesn't want to think about but Ashton isn't being sleazy at all.

In fact if Luke wasn't Luke and Ashton wasn't Ashton Luke would think Ashton would be flirting with him. Luke knows that's ridiculous though as no one would ever seriously flirt with him.

"I'm Luke" Luke says dumbly because what else can he say?

"I know" Ashton says.

"What?" Luke asks dumbly. What does Ashton know? What did Luke even just say? It's hard to remember things when Ashton's looking at him with those annoyingly gorgeous eyes of his.

I said I know who you are because I'm your stalker and I finally figured out which bedroom was yours and decided to break in " Ashton says sarcastically and Luke gives him a 'wtf' look.

What is Ashton even talking about? Luke is so confused.

"No it's because Harry told me" Ashton says.

Oh. _Luke told Ashton his name._  Now he remembers.

Oh" Luke says " _oh_  you even told me and I still didn't realize. Oh god I'm so stupid I'm sorry. I-"

"Hey you aren't stupid Luke!" Ashton exclaims cutting Luke off and he seems genuinely surprised and maybe even upset that Luke called himself stupid.

Well Ashton clearly doesn't know Luke at all.

" I could be, you don't know me" Luke says.

"Well I know you aren't stupid, Luke" Ashton says and again he seems upset that Luke is calling himself stupid, but it's the truth.

Luke knows he's stupid, he's had so many people tell him so whether it was people he actually knew or complete strangers. How could he not believe it?

Ashton also keeps saying Luke's name and Luke has never hated his name or anything but he never thought it was special either, but when Ashton says it seems like the coolest name on Earth. Ashton might as well be calling him Luke Skywalker.

"Well everything I just did proves that I am" Luke says honestly.

If this was anyone else (besides Harry and Louis of course) they would've told him how stupid he is already and probably would've added a homophobic comment before beating him up.

"No it doesn't, you were just surprised, if I came into my room to find some random boy on my bed I'd be surprised too" Ashton says.

"Yeah I guess so" Luke says, although he's not sure he believes it no matter how genuine Ashton seems.

"I'm assuming you're Ashton and not some random boy who likes to break into apartments and cry on peoples beds?" Luke asks, wanting to change the subject.

Luke's surprised with himself actually because he managed to joke with Ashton. Luke doesn't joke with people unless he's comfortable around them and it takes him a long time to get comfortable around people. He's still even wary of joking with Harry and Louis and he's lived with them for two weeks. Why is it so different with Ashton?  _Why is everything so different with Ashton?_

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not" Ashton winks making Luke blush again.

Luke looks away from Ashton because one, it won't help him stop blushing if he keeps looking at Ashton and two, he needs to think of what to say next. Luke has no idea what to say but he feels like he has to say something.

Luke opens his mouth to say something,  _which Luke isn't even sure what_ , but he's saved by Louis.

"Luke?! Ashton?! Hurry the fuck up! We're going to the restaurant now!" Louis exclaims.

"We're going to a restaurant?" Ashton asks as if this is first time anyone's told him, Luke would be surprised if it is because Harry never forgets to tell people things like this.

"Harry didn't tell you?" Luke asks just as shocked.

"Well let's just say we didn't have the best car ride and don't hate me even if Harry does, okay?" Ashton asks.

What happened during the car ride? Is that why Ashton was crying? Why does Harry hate him? Luke didn't think Harry was even capable of hating anyone.

Luke  decides not to pry Ashton however because if he wants to tell Luke he will. Besides they should get going for dinner because Luke has  learned if there's one thing you don't want to do to Louis it's to keep him waiting for dinner.

"I could never hate you!" Luke exclaims.

How could anyone hate Ashton? He might look intimidating but he really doesn't seem all that different from Luke. Sure he might come from a rich family but Luke can tell he's hiding secrets. He acts the same way Luke does. Luke has no idea what Ashton's secrets are but he wants to know, not to be nosy, but so he can help Ashton and take that sad look out of his gorgeous eyes. Who knows maybe Luke will even tell Ashton some of his secrets along the way, although Luke isn't sure.

One thing Luke's sure of however is he's developing a major crush on Ashton and that's way worse than getting beaten up by him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the restaurant and shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days, my laptop was getting re-imaged.

 

"Took you long enough" Harry grumbles getting off the couch, as Ashton and Luke meet him and Louis in the living room.

Louis gives Ashton an apologetic look before following Harry and whispering something to him.

"It was my fault" Luke says and Harry turns to look at him "I couldn't decide what to wear"

Why is Luke standing up for Ashton? Luke doesn't have to do that for him. Luke knows Harry better so why did he pick Ashton's side over Harry's?

"Oh well in that case I'm sorry Luke, I thought Ashton was just being stubborn" Harry says giving Ashton a look as if  he's a small child acting up.

Okay, what the hell? Harry's  _younge_ ** _r_** than Ashton. What's his problem?

"Harry, be nice to Ashton for god's sake, you don't even know him!" Louis hisses.

"I know all I need to" Harry quips and Louis sighs exasperatedly and mouths an 'I'm sorry' to Ashton before turning back to Harry.

Ashton decides to turn back to Luke because he really doesn't want to deal with Harry right now. Besides Ashton still hasn't thanked Luke for sticking up for him.

"You didn't have to do that" Ashton whispers to Luke because even though he's only thanking Luke he doesn't want Harry to hear. This conversation is between Luke and Ashton and Ashton doesn't need Harry's  judgment.

"Do what? Stick up for you? Of course I did" Luke whispers "Harry's not even giving you a chance and that's not fair."

"I guess so but I don't deserve it" Ashton says because it's true.

He's just a slut and doesn't deserve chances from anyone, especially not Luke. Luke seems so nice and innocent and Ashton would only ruin that.  By being Luke's friend of course, not anything else.

  
_Are you sure about that?,_ a voice in the back of Ashton's head asks.

  _Yes I am, shut up_ , Ashton tells the voice.

"No you don't,  even if you make mistakes you still deserve another chance" Luke says.

"Yeah I guess" Ashton says although he's not sure he believe it himself. "But thanks though.

Ashton notices Luke look at him sadly for a second, but once Luke  catches Ashton looking at him he blushes and Ashton has to bite his lip to keep from smiling because Luke is too adorable. _In the way kittens are adorable of course._

"I-it's no p-problem" Luke stutters.

"Can you two stop flirting? I'm hungry and we'll leave without you!" Louis says and Ashton doesn't even need to look at Luke to know he's blushing.

"We weren't flirting" Ashton protests, hoping Louis doesn't notice the way his voice falters.

"Yeah and I'm straight" Louis says sarcastically.

Luke puts his coat on and they're about to leave but Luke pulls Ashton back and Ashton tries to ignore the sparks that fly up his arm when Luke touches him.   _Ashton has never gotten those from Amy._

"Don't you have a coat, Ash?" Luke asks and Ashton ignores the way his heart flutters when Luke calls him 'Ash'. Everyone calls Ashton that and his heart never flutters when they do, why is it different with Luke? It must just because it reminds Ashton of home, _yeah that's it._

"No" Ashton says dumbly "I kind of forgot not every country has Australian weather and some actually get cold."

"How could you forget that?" Harry says condescendingly and Ashton is about to say something, that'll probably only make Harry hate him more, but Louis beats him to it.

"He's just not used it and he's probably never even had a coat" Louis says "what's gotten into you today?"

"Ashton's being a prick" Harry says.

"Well if he is, which is yet to be proven, it's only because you're being judgmental." Louis says.

Harry is about to say something but he's cut off by Luke.

"A-Ashton can have one of my coats. I-I'll go get it" Luke says nervously before going back to his room.

"I'll go with him" Ashton says because he doesn't want to be alone with Harry, even though Louis would be with him Ashton would only make things tense between Louis and Harry. Not to mention Louis just winked at Ashton and he'll probably tease him about flirting with Luke. _Even though it wasn't flirting and Ashton doesn't  have a crush on Luke._

"Is he always like that?" Ashton asks Luke once he gets into Luke's room.

Luke has his back to Ashton and is looking through his closet. He must not have noticed Ashton because he jumps and he would've hit his head on the closet door frame if Ashton hadn't of pulled him back.

"W-what did you say?" Luke stutters and Ashton notices him look down at where Ashton's arms are around his waist.

Ashton also notices how close they are and pulls away because it's clearly making Luke uncomfortable. If Ashton suddenly feels cold when he lets go of Luke he doesn't pay any attention to it.

"I asked if Harry's always like that" Ashton replies.

"No not all, Harry is like the least judgmental person I know" Luke says.

"So it's me" Ashton says and mentally slap himself because that sounded really passive aggressive and he didn't mean it that way. Luckily Luke doesn't seem to notice.

"It's not you, I just think he has the wrong idea of you and he's really protective of Louis and I so he's probably worried that you'd do something. Which is ridiculous, but he only knows what your mum says about you, which probably isn't true at all and-" Ashton decides to cut Luke off because he really doesn't want to hear what his mother said about him, even if it's somewhat true. She has no right to talk about Ashton when she doesn't even pay attention to him.

"I don't think I wanna hear what she said" Ashton says.

"I can understand why" Luke says sadly and Ashton looks away when he notices Luke's eyes water.

Because one, Luke probably doesn't want Ashton  to see him crying and two, Ashton has an overwhelming desire to wipe Luke's tears away and that would probably creep him out.

"So Ash, eh?" Ashton asks, trying to change to a lighter subject.

"It just slipped out, sorry if you don't like it" Luke says defensively.

"No I like it. It's what my friends and girlfriend call me" Ashton says noticing the way Luke's eyes flicker with hurt as he says the word girlfriend.

It's gone as quickly as it came and maybe it's another touchy subject and reminds Luke of an old girlfriend or something. Although Ashton has a feeling _girls_ aren't really Luke's thing. He can't ponder on it too long however because Luke speaks again.

"Oh, well in that case, if it's what your friends call you then I can understand why you wouldn't want me to" Luke says.

"It's not that. I don't mind at all, in fact I like it. I just wanted to try and change the subject because I knew you were upset. And who says you're not my friend?" Ashton asks.

"Well we haven't even know each other for half an hour, usually it takes people longer to make friends" Luke says.

"Well I don't know what kind of people you hang out with but as long as we're both nice to each other I consider us friends. I'd love to be your friend, Luke." Ashton says.

Ashton doesn't know why he decided to use the word love because it's not like he wants to be Luke's friend more than he does with other people or anything like that. Ashton guesses it's just to prove that  want to be Luke's friend because Luke deserves one. And not just any friend but a friend Luke can talk to about anything and while Luke might have Harry and Louis for that Ashton  _wants to be that friend._ Not that he's jealous or anything.

Luke blushes and is about to say something but is cut off by Louis.

"Luke! Ashton! Stop making out and just get the coat already! I'm fucking hungry and I do _not_ like to be kept waiting!" Louis exclaims.

Ashton blushes when Louis mentions making out with Luke and he's certain Luke does the same as he goes back to frantically shuffling through his closet.

"Is this fine?" Luke asks after a few minutes seconds and holds out a brown coat.

"I don't know if it's warm it should be, I don't know shit about coats!" Ashton says making Luke giggle.

As much as Ashton thinks Luke giggling should be illegal ,because that can cause some serious heart palpitations, he also wouldn't mind listening to it for the rest of his life, even if it did kill him.

Okay what the hell was that? That sounded like something out of a Shakespeare novel, but less old english-y. Let's just forget Ashton ever said, well _thought_ , that.

"Ash, let's go" Luke says snapping Ashton out of his thoughts and handing him the coat. "You don't wanna make a hungry Louis upset"

"Yeah I figured" Ashton says and Luke giggles again.

  
_Compose yourself Ashton, you're a nineteen year old tattooed punk not a twelve year old girl with her first crush,_ Ashton tells himself.

"Save the kissing until after dinner" Louis says when Ashton and Luke meet him and Harry, who's still glaring at Ashton, in the front hall.

"We weren't kissing" Ashton protests.

"Yeah and I'm not in love with Harry" Louis says. Ashton notices the way Harry smiles fondly at Louis for a second before going back to glaring at him.

"Let's just go already" Louis sighs, noticing the way Harry looks at Ashton.

"We'll you're the only one stopping us now, babe" Harry teases.

"Oh shut up,Harold" Louis says dragging Harry out the door and Harry chuckles.

"That's the normal Harry" Luke whispers in Ashton's ear making him shiver, but it's only because Luke scared him.

"I think I like him better" Ashton says making Luke giggle again and Louis winks at Ashton.

There's nothing going on between Luke and Ashton, Ashton doesn't know why Louis seems to think there is. Like Luke said Ashton has only known him for like half an hour, that's not enough time to develop a crush on someone and especially not to make out with them.

Well that's lie Ashton always make out with random girls at parties but that was only because he was drunk and wanted to forget about life. Not to mention he's not into that anymore since he met Amy. Amy is Ashton's girlfriend and he loves  _her_ and he certainly does not have a crush on Luke.

Ashton is shaken out his thoughts when he feel arms wrap around his waist, but he certainly does not feel sparks, and turns around to look at Luke.

"S-sorry you were about to run into a wall" Luke apoligizes before dropping his arms and Ashton certainly do not have to to stop himself from reaching and putting Luke's around him again, nope not at all.

"Oh sorry, I just zoned out" Ashton says.

"Well, obviously, you always do that" Harry growls.

"Harry!" Louis exclaims "stop!"

"I will when he stops hitting on Luke" Harry growls.

"I'm not hitting on him!" Ashton protests, _he's not_ "I'm just being nice which is something you clearly don't know how to do, at least to me. And even if I was why would you care? You have Louis, so why do you care? "

"Because Luke deserves better than you!" Harry hisses.

Ashton knows it's true, Luke definitely deserves better than him, Amy deserves better than him, Michael and Calum deserve better friends than him. Everyone deserves better than Ashton, but just because it's true doesn't mean it hurts any less.

"You think I don't know that?" Ashton says ignoring the way his voice cracks. No he's not going to cry. He's not giving Harry that satisfaction and he doesn't want to keep Louis waiting even longer. And Ashton certainly doesn't want Luke to give him the comfort he doesn't deserve.

"Ashton I-" Harry starts but Ashton cuts him off.

"Don't, don't apologize when you don't mean it." Ashton hisses.

"C'mon let's go eat!" Louis says trying to change the subject. It's a shitty attempt but it'll work for Ashton and it must work for Harry as well because he doesn't say anything else.

"I'm sorry" at first Luke thinks it's Harry and he's about to tell him to fuck off, because didn't Ashton  _just_ tell Harry he doesn't want an apology, but  Ashton realizes it's Luke. What is Luke apologizing for?

"Sorry for what, Lukey? You didn't do anything wrong" Ashton says.

  
_Why the hell did Ashton call him Lukey?_  Luke doesn't seem to mind the nickname however and actually blushes, so maybe Ashton will keep it. Friends have nicknames for each other, Ashton calls Michael 'Mikey' and Calum 'Cal' and they both call him 'Ash'. Nicknames can be totally platonic.

"I don't know really" Luke says "I just feel like it's my fault you and Harry are fighting".

"Well it's not" Ashton assures "Harry has every right to be protective over you but he doesn't have to be a complete asshole about it. Don't worry about it though, it's his problem, not yours"

"Yeah I guess so" Luke says  although it's not very believing.

Ashton decides not to push Luke any further though because he'll realize on his own. It takes a long time for Ashton to realize that some things aren' t his  fault. Michael and Calum always let him figure it out on his own don't nag him and Ashton's grateful for that.

They finally make it to elevator and Harry goes to the opposite corner of Ashton and Louis gives him an apologetic look.

That must've been the most awkward elevator ride ever and Ashton's thankful when it's over.

He follows Louis and Harry through the lobby and out the front doors and instantly shivers when he steps outside. Ashton didn't remember it being this cold before and he wasn't expecting it. He's  just a poor Australian boy, he can't handle this coldness.

"Holy Fuck, that's cold!" Ashton exclaims.

"Didn't you notice before?" Luke giggles.

"I wasn't really paying attention to the weather and I even if I was it'll take me a while to get used to it" Ashton says.

"It's hard but you will eventually" Luke giggles.

Ashton then remembers that Luke used to be homeless and would have to be out in weather like this, and probably even colder, 24/7. Now he feels horrible for complaining.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Luke" Ashton apologizes, well wasn't that an eloquent apology.

"Sorry about what?" Luke asks.

"For being such a diva, you had to live in this weather and I'm complaining because I'm not used to it I-" Ashton starts but Luke cuts him off.

"Don't be sorry" Luke says "I thought it was funny and I'm not gonna be offended if you complain about stupid things. Just because I used to be homeless doesn't mean you have to pity me and worry about offending me. I've had much worse things happen I'm not going to get offended over something as stupid as that. Just treat me like you'd treat any of your other friends. It's the only way I can feel somewhat normal. Don't pity me please, Ash."

"Okay I won't" Ashton says and Luke smiles gratefully.

Ashton decids  not to ask Luke about he meant by 'much worse'. If Luke wants him to know he'll tell him and Ashton doesn't  think he can handle the thougt of people hurting Luke. _How could anyone hurt Luke?_

"So does it get any colder than this?" Ashton ask and Luke giggles.

"Ash, this is only zero degrees, it can get up to minus twenty" Luke says.

"Remind me to not go outside on those days" Ashton says and Luke giggles.

Ashton really likes Luke, not in _that_ way, but as a friend, Luke actually laughs at his jokes unlike Michael and Calum.

Speaking of Michael and Calum Ashton should skype them tonight and see if they survived getting out of  his father's car. Ashton still can't believe they actually got out at a red light, they're stupid but Ashton loves them. Speaking of love, Ashton should also Skype Amy because that's what _good_ boyfriends do and he certainly hasn't been one lately. He'll probably introduce Luke to Michael and Calum but he doesn't know about Amy, although he's not sure why. Maybe it's just because  he feels like he should give her his  full attention since she deserves it because he's been such a shit boyfriend, yeah that's it.

"You should really stop zoning out while walking" Luke says snapping Ashton out of his thoughts "you could get hurt".

"Yeah you're right sorry" Ashton apologizes and he's definitely not blushing. "Now that's a nice way to tell me to stop zoning out" Ashton says and Luke giggles.

Ashton doesn't even know why he's been zoning out so much lately. Or why he's been having so many thoughts. Whenever he had overwhelming thoughts back in Australia he'd just get drunk to forget about them. He's never really dealt with them.

"You're doing it again" Luke says snapping Ashton out of his thoughts once again.

"Shit, sorry!" Ashton exclaims "I don't know how to stop!"

"Well you should probably figure out how to, if you ever want to go out alone" Luke teases.

"Oh, shut up" Ashton retorts playfully shoving Luke slightly causing Luke to  _fucking giggle_  again.

Luke's about to say something but Ashton runs into someone and realizes it's Harry.

_Why couldn't Ashton have run into Louis?_

"Watch where you're going next time" Harry growls.

"Let's eat, I'm starving" Louis says again trying to change the subject.

Ashton really hopes Harry isn't this moody all the time because this is starting to feel like a fucking _high school movie._

The smell of pasta and garlic bread hits Ashton as soon as he steps in the restaurant and he realizes how hungry he is. He hopes this place has unlimited breadsticks.

Ashton doesn't even realize Harry and Louis have spoken to the hostess, because he zoned out again, until Luke tells him to hurry up.

"Oh god I zoned out again I'm sorry" Ashton apoligizes and Luke giggles.

"Shut up and follow them before we get even more behind" Luke teases.

"Jeez, okay" Ashton says feigning hurt.

They thank the hostess and Ashton sits down next to Luke in the booth and when he looks up to see who's across from him he realizes it's Harry. _Ashton_   _really_   _didn't think this through._

"Switch with me, Lukey" Ashton whispers.

"Why? Is little Ashy scared of mean old Harry?" Luke teases.

"No I'd just rather not be across from someone who hates my guts" Ashton replies.

"You're scared" Luke retorts.

"I'm not scared!" Ashton exclaims a little too loudly and a bunch of people look over at them.

Harry has a smug look on his face that Ashton is very tempted to punch off but Luke's voice stops him.

"Are we still switching?" Luke whispers.

"Fuck yeah we are" Ashton replies making Luke giggle before they switch.

A few minutes later a waitress comes with the menus as well as some bread sticks and marinara sauce. _Ashton_   _loves this restaurant already._

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" The waitress asks.

"I'll, I mean _we'll_ share a root beer" Harry says gesturing to Louis.

  
_Oh god they're one of those couples_ , Ashton thinks to himself. Michael and Calum are the only annoying couple Ashton can tolerate. 

"And what about you?" The waitress asks Ashton.

"I'll just have a coke" Ashton says.

"And how about you, cutie?"  The waitress asks Luke and for some reason Ashton wants to punch her.

The waitress leans over so she's in Luke's face and it's quite obvious she unbuttoned her shirt a bit. Luke looks at Ashton horrified and tries to scoot closer to him. _Ashton was definitely right about girls not being Luke's thing._

Luke looks mortified and Ashton wants to help him so he does the only thing he can think of.

"What would you like, babe?" Ashton asks putting his arm around Luke.

"Um sprite" Luke says.

The waitress writes down Luke's order while glaring at Ashton and huffs before strutting off.

Once the waitress is out of sight Ashton removes his arm from where it was wrapped around Luke and moves back to his spot. Ashton swears he sees Luke's face fall for a second after but he doesn't comment on it.

"Thanks" Luke says.

"It's no problem, Lukey" Ashton says.

"She's probably gonna spit in your drink" Luke says.

"Well as long as she's not harassing you, I don't care what she does to my food" Ashton says.

Luke smiles at Ashton thankfully before looking at his menu. _Oh yeah, Ashton should probably be doing that too instead of staring at Luke._

"I'd suggest you get the cheapest thing off the menu since we're not paying for you, Ashton" Harry says.

"What hell?! Yeah we are, don't listen to him!" Louis exclaims.

"I have money" Ashton says not wanting to make Louis and Harry fight.

"No, it's fine, we'll pay for your dinner, we'll go to the mall sometime and you can spend your money on whatever you want there.You're the guest, it's our treat. We're paying for Luke so why wouldn't we pay for you?" Louis says.

Harry is about to say something but Louis cuts him off "don't answer that Harry, I'm talking to Ashton".

"You don't have to really, I can pay for my own but thank you" Ashton says.

"You're welcome, now see Harry _that is how you treat your guests_." Louis says.

Ashton decides to go back to looking at his menu because he doesn't want Harry and Louis to argue over him anymore.

Ashton decides to get spaghetti and meatballs because he hasn't had it in a long time and it coincidentally happens to be the same thing Luke gets. Great minds think alike, or maybe everyone just loves spaghetti.

This time the waitress doesn't harass Luke but Ashton thinks it's because he has a death grip around Luke and is looking at the waitress like he wants to rip out her eyes. _Oops_.

"So do you have anyone special back home? " Louis asks, once the waitress is gone "Like a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?"

"I have a girlfriend Amy" Ashton says honestly, noticing that Harry has a smug look on his face while Luke just looks down.

Ashton kind of wants to hug Luke but want he doesn't to make him uncomfortable and  he doesn't even know why Luke upset. Does it bring back memories from his past? Ashton doesn't want to make Luke relive those.

"And you tried long distance? You know 90% of couples in long distances relationships break up?" Louis asks.

"Louis!" Harry hisses.

"What? I'm just stating the facts here" Louis says defensively.

"I know but I thought I should try it. I think I really love Amy" Ashton says.

Okay Ashton's not as sure of that as he was before he left Australia, but no one needs to know that.

Ashton notices Luke looks more upset, he's trying to hide it but he's not doing very well, and Ashton wants to change the subject because he can't handle seeing Luke like that.

"Right, okay. So how about any friends?" Louis says and he must notice Luke's upset and wants to change the subject as well and Ashton's thankful.

"I have a bunch of 'friends', I guess but Michael and Calum are definitely my best friends. My friend Kyle is also a really good friend but I've barely seen him since he went to New Zealand to study psychology" Ashton answers.

"So do you really party every night or was your mum just lying?" Harry asks.

"I don't really think that's your business" Ashton says.

"Did you remain faithful to your girlfriend while you partied every night?" Harry asks.

"Of course I did!"Ashton exclaims.

"How are you certain? You were drunk" Harry says.

"Harry!" Louis exclaims but Harry ignores him.

"Because I can handle my alcohol well, now stop interrogating me!" Ashton exclaims not caring that people are staring.

"I'm not interrogating you, I'm just making sure I can allow you under my roof" Harry says.

"Well if you weren't sure you wanted me living with you, why did you say yes in the first place!" Ashton exclaims.

"Because that was before she told me everything else" Harry says.

"Well I don't know what she means by 'everything else' because it never happened. My mother's a liar and I never see her. She doesn't know anything about me! _You_ don't know anything about me!" Ashton exclaims.

Harry doesn't say anything else and Ashton rolls my eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Ashton says trying to sound angry but it just sounds like he's trying not to cry. _Which may or may not be true._

Ashton doesn't even know where the bathroom is but he'll find it. _He_   _just needs alone time._

Luckily once Ashton finds the bathroom it's empty and he goes into a stall and locks it.

Ashton pulls out his phone and opens Skype, not bothering to stop his tears anymore. Michael and Calum have seen him cry before so it's not like it matters. Ashton really hope they answer and that they're together, which is pretty much inevitable, because Ashton needs them right now.

Luckily they do pick up and Ashton hasnever been more happy to see tiny blurry faces.

"Ash, why are you skyping us from a toilet?" is the first thing Calum says and under different circumstances Ashton would've laughed.

"Are you crying?" Michael asks "what's wrong?"

"I hate it here, Mikey" Ashton cries.

"I know any place that we aren't in is hell on earth but what's your actual reason for hating it there?" Calum asks.

"Harry hates me and believes what ever lies my mum said about me. When I first got in his car he acted like I was some kind of monster and just now he interrogated me about partying and accused me of cheating on Amy" Ashton says.

"What the fuck that's terrible!" Michael exclaims "do you want us to fly over so I can punch him in the face?"

"I can do that on my own if I want, but thanks" Ashton chuckles.

"What about his boyfriend? Does he hate you?" Calum asks.

"No Louis' pretty cool actually and he doesn't agree with the way Harry's acting" Ashton says "and Luke's been even better than Louis"

"Who's Luke?" Michael asks.

"He used to be homeless until Louis found him and let him move in. He's not how you'd except a former homeless kid to be. I mean you can tell a lot has happened to him because he always has this sad look in his eyes but other than that he's pretty normal. Harry's really protective over him though and I'm pretty sure Luke doesn't really like that. He's not a child, I'm pretty sure he's Harry's age, but I'm not sure I haven't asked" Ashton answers.

"Well then just stick with Luke and Louis" Michael says "if they both like you maybe Harry will realize he's being stupid"

"Yeah and until then fuck what he thinks" Calum says.

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks guys you're the best" Ashton says.

"We know" Michael and Calum say in unison.

"Well I forgot to tell you we're at a restaurant so that's why I'm in a bathroom and the food should be ready soon so I should go" Ashton says.

"Okay, see ya, Ash!" Calum says.

"Skype us if you need to talk again!" Michael says.

"Bye guys" Ashton says before ending the skype.

Ashton thought he was fine while talking to Michael and Calum but as soon as the screen turns black he feels the tears rushing back. _Is Ashton really that dependent on Michael and Calum?_  Ashton really is pathetic, isn't he?

Ashton doesn't want to seem desperate and Skype them back right away so he decides he'll just try and stop the tears again and go eat. Maybe the spaghetti will cheer him up.

Ashton was planning on rinsing his face under the tap to try and hide the fact he was crying but when he sees himself in the mirror it makes his tears fall even harder.

Ashton didn't reapply his eyeliner after he wiped it off on the plane and he also didn't put in any of his piercings that morning because he didn't want to set off the metal detectors.

Ashton realizes how young and broken he looks without all his piercings and eyeliner. He's never really looked at himself without his piercings and eyeliner since he started wearing them. Ashton would always put them on quickly because he hated to see himself without them, now he knows why. The dark circles under his eyes make it look like he hasn't slept in days even though he slept for the whole plane ride. He's so pale he almost look likes a vampire, although Ashton thinks zombie would be a better word to describe how he looks, you know without all the blood and rotting skin.

When Ashton puts on his eyeliner and piercings it's like he's a whole new person. The Ashton who parties every night and doesn't care what people think and especially doesn't cry over it. Ashton's not that person though,he likes to think he is but he's not. The scared, vulnerable boy Ashton sees in front of him is the real him and he hates it.

Ashton hears the door creak open an he thinks it's just some random customer and is about to tell them to fuck off but he realizes it's Luke.

"Ash? You okay? That was a stupid question you obviously aren't okay. The food came but if you don't want to eat I understand why. I'll leave you alone if you want" Luke says and is about to leave but Ashton grabs his wrist.

"Don't leave" Ashton cries, not caring how pathetic his voice sounds.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Luke asks and Ashton shakes his head.

"Not now, the food will get cold, but maybe later" Ashton says, although he's not sure how true that is.

"I'm surprised you came to get me" Ashton says " I thought you'd hate me"

"Why would I hate you?" Luke asks incredulous. 

"Because I yelled at Harry and caused a scene in the restaurant. I'm surprised you didn't get kicked out because of me" Ashton says.

"You didn't cause that much of a scene and Harry was being a jerk, he deserved to get yelled at" Luke says "I don't hate you because I don't think you did anything wrong, and I told you I wouldn't hate you even if Harry did"

"Harry was right, I don't deserve you, Luke" Ashton says.

"Of course you do Ash, really, I'm not that special" Luke protests.

"I think you are. You haven't been judgmental towards me at all and you just seem like you know how to handle things well" Ashton says.

"Well you obviously know nothing about me. I don't handle things well at all" Luke says.

"Of course you do. I can't even imagine what horrible things have happened to you and I don't want to, but you act as if nothing happened. Even though others have probably treated you like shit, you still treat everyone nicely. I wish I was like that but I just get angry and yell at people,'sometimes I even fight them" Ashton says.

Ashtons notices Luke is blushing and looking down and  realizes he's still holding onto Luke's wrist and is absentmindedly tracing circles on it and he drops it. Ashton doesn't know why he did, he guesses he thoughthe  was making Luke uncomfortable. Luke looks upset when Ashton lets go but instantly goes back to smiling although Ashton can tell it's forced.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ash, everyone deals with pain in a different way. I wish I could stand up for myself like you do, you don't take shit from anyone and I wish I could be like that. We should go though or the food will be cold" Luke says.

"Yeah you're right"  Ashton agrees "Is it obvious that I've been crying?"

"It is but don't worry about it" Luke says "I'm pretty sure everyone in the restaurant already knows-"

"Well isnt't that  fantastic" Ashton says sarcastically.

"So what if they know? Maybe it'll make Harry realize that he's being a dick and maybe the workers will see and give you sympathy dessert" Luke says.

"Sympathy dessert?" Ashton asks, stifling a laugh.

"It could be a thing" Luke says. "Now c'mon I don't want cold pasta."

Ashton doesn't bother to hold in his smile because it definitely feels better than crying. Although Ashton  probably shouldn't let the workers see or  he might not get _sympathy dessert._

Ashton has cried twice in front of Luke now, in fact the first time he ever spoke to Luke he was crying. Luke doesn't even mind though and hasn't commented on how ugly Ashton is without his eyeliner and piercings, not that Luke's seen him with them on. Luke hs seen at his weakest and he doesn't even care. Maybe Michael and Calum were right. Ashton will be okay.

_He  does have Luke, after all._


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at the restaurant Ashton just wants to lock himself in his, well Luke's, room and be alone. But then Luke comes in and okay maybe Ashton can make an exception

When they get back from the restaurant Ashton still doesn't want to talk to Harry, so he goes to Luke's room. Technically it's Luke and Ashton's room because Ashton keeps his stuff in it but he still has to sleep on the couch and doesn't want to just take the room over because it's Luke's. Even though Ashton is kind of taking it over now, but it's the only place he can be alone.

Ashton decides to start unpacking his stuff, hoping it'll take his mind off everything.

"Do you need help?" Luke asks, startling Ashton and he almost zips his  hand in the suitcase "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay" Ashton replies " and thanks but you don't have to help me, you can go back with Harry and Louis"

"Maybe I don't want to go back with Harry and Louis, and not just because they're making out" Luke says "maybe I want to help you"

"Why?" Ashton asks dumbly.

Why would anyone want to help him? He's been such a jerk since he came here, Ashton doesn't deserve anyone's help, especially not Luke's. Luke probably just wants an excuse to get away from Harry and Louis making out. That must be it.

"I don't know because you deserve it?" Luke answers.

"I don't though, I've been a such jerk since I came here. I don't deserve help" Ashton says.

"You haven't been a jerk, Ash. If anyone has it's been Harry" Luke says.

"And that's because of me" Ashton says.

"No it's not, he just has the wrong idea of you. I'm not gonna tell you what your mom said because I know you probably don't want to hear it. But I will tell you that you've proven that everything she said was a lie and Harry just needs to realize that." Luke says, smiling sadly at Ashton.

Ashton doesn't really know what to say next, which is a first for him because he always knows what to say, so he just mutters a thanks. Ashton feels like that isn't enough but what else can he say? No one's ever complimented him like that before, well his friends have but it's different with Luke. Everything seems different with Luke and Ashton doesn't understand why. Ashton hasn't even felt like this with Amy. It's must just be because he's missing home and Luke reminds of home.

Only because of his accent of course.

"Ash?" Ashton hears Luke say his  name and is snapped out of his thoughts. Oh god, Ashton  zoned out again, ne really needs to stop doing that.

"Oh god, sorry" Ashton apologizes and Luke giggles.

Luke really needs to stop doing that and by stop Ashton means don't stop.

"If you really want to help I guess you can, you can start with that suitcase" Ashton says gesturing to one of his suitcases " but I don't really know where to put any of this because I don't wanna take over your space"

"I don't really have much besides my clothes and they only take up half of the closet, besides this is your room too now, so just put it wherever you want." Luke says.

Why is Luke being so nice to Ashton? Ashton feels like Luke's the type to be nice to everyone but he still can't help but feel guilty. Ashton doesn't deserve Luke's kindness.

"Thanks" Ashton says.

\---

"So what do you want to do now?" Ashton asks once they have everything unpacked and put away.

Ashton put his clothes in the other half of the closet and the extra two drawers in the dresser. He put his piercings and eyeliner in a drawer in the bathroom and his iPad, phone and chargers in the drawer of the unoccupied nightstand.

"This might seem kind of stupid but could we do something on your iPad. You can say no of course but I've never had one and-" Luke starts but Ashton cuts him off because he can tell Luke's going to put himself down and he can't bear to hear that.

Luke is amazing, why can't he see that? Ashton has a feeling he knows the answer and it has to do with Luke being homeless and the reason why he was, but Ashton doesn't  ponder on it. It's none of his business and also that would make him zone out again and he's trying not to do that. Luke might think he's boring Ashton if he does and that's the compete opposite of the truth.

"It's not stupid, Luke and of course we can" Ashton says "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"What movies do you have?" Luke asks.

"The Amazing Spider-Man 2 just came out on Netflix" Ashton says.

"I haven't seen the first one" Luke says embarrassedly and Ashton feels stupid.

Of he course he hasn't,  he's been homeless for who knows how long. Ashton knows it has to have been at least two years since the first Amazing Spider-Man came out in 2012. I suddenly feel really angry because what kind of monster would kick out a fifteen year old?

At least Ashton's assuming Luke was fifteen since he's pretty sure he's Harry's age, but Ashton doesn't know for sure since he hasn't asked.

"Then we'll watch the first one" Ashton says "have you seen the original trilogy?"

Ashton really hopes Luke has because the last one came out in 2007 and if Luke was homeless when he was only ten Ashton doesn't know what he'd do. Probably find Luke's parents or whoever kicked him out, and beat them up, or maybe even worse. If you kick out a ten year old then monster isn't a good enough word to describe you, Ashton doesn't know what it is. Ashton's probably overthinking though, he doubts Luke was homeless when he was that young. Luke better not have been.

"Yeah I have" Luke says and Ashton sighs a breath of relief. So it hasn't been multiple years that Luke's been homeless, but even a day is too much, especially for someone like Luke.

"Are the new ones better?" Luke asks.

"I think they are" Ashton says "but that's just my opinion, the graphics are better and it's funnier and I like Gwen way better than Mary Jane and not just because Emma Stone plays her. She's just not annoying like Mary Jane kind of was."

"Okay, do you wanna watch both or just the first one?" Luke asks.

"Well I have enough energy to watch both since I slept for pretty much the whole plane ride, but I don't know about you. We'll see after the first one" Ashton says.

"Okay" Luke says "I kind of want to put my pyjamas on so can you um-"

"Yeah of course" Ashton says clueing into the fact that Luke wants him to leave so he can get changed "I'll get changed in the bathroom."

When Ashton gets back Luke is cuddled under the covers and it's honestly the most adorable thing Ashton has ever seen. Ashton knows he should probably think Amy cuddling under the covers on one of their movie nights is the most adorable thing ever, and he did at one point but Luke's taken over that spot.

Luke's legs go almost to the end of the bed even though he's sitting up and the hoodie he's wearing looks too big on him since the sleeves come down around his hands. Ashton doesn't even know where Luke would get a hoodie that size considering he's like a tree, Ashton likes to think he's tall but he feels short compared to Luke.

Luke just looks so cuddly and Ashton really wants to cuddle with him but doesn't want to creep Luke out. Ashton barely knows Luke and Ashton wouldn't blame Luke if he was a little scared of Ashton, even if Luke doesn't act like it.

Ashton's glad there isn't a tv in this room and they only have his iPad because then Luke'll have to sit close to him. Which is close to cuddling.

Wait, why does Ashton care so much about cuddling with Luke? Ashton didn't care this much with Amy. In fact Ashton kind of liked cuddling with Michael and Calum better because they always did it to comfort him but he still didn't care as much as he does with Luke. Why?

Ashton decides to shake the thoughts out of his mind because one, he'll zone out again and two, it's kind of cold and the covers look so warm and three, he doesn't want to keep Luke waiting. Luke looks tired and Ashton doesn't even know if he'll make it through the first movie, let alone the second.

Ashton grabs his iPad and plugs it in. Ashton doesn't remember what the battery percentage was at when he last used it, but he knows it was definitely under fifty because Ashton's an idiot and forgot to charge it the night before he left. Ashton doesn't want it dying halfway through the movie, even if netflix does keep your spot in the movie it would still be a hassle and it takes like 20 minutes to half an hour to turn back on if it does die. Ashton doesn't even know why he's rambling about why he decided to charge his ipad, he really need to get a life.

Ashton unlocks his ipad and goes to the Netflix app and Luke watches fascinated the whole time and it's kind of adorable. Ashton doesn't even care if Luke saw his pass code because he knows Luke isn't the the type to search through his things and Ashton really doesn't have anything to hide on there. Except maybe some bad selfies Calum and Michael won't let him delete because they think they're hilarious, which is only another reason why Ashton should delete them.

"Sorry if I'm being annoying" Luke says "I've just never used an iPad before"

Why does Luke think he's being annoying? Luke could never be annoying.

"Oh no it's fine, I actually think it's cu- I mean I don't mind" Ashton cuts himself off.

Ashton did not just almost call Luke cute. He might think so but he wouldn't admit it out loud. It would probably creep Luke out and besides, Amy is the only person Ashton should find cute.

Ashton notices Luke is blushing so he probably did catch on. Way to go Ashton, now you made Luke umcomfortable.

Ashton decides not to say anything else because he doesn't want to make Luke even more uncomfortable and focuses on finding the movie. It only takes about two minutes but it feels like two years.

The movie starts off with flashbacks from Peter's childhood and Ashton's trying his best to pay attention but Luke is so close to him and he feels so cold, even though he has a hoodie, sweatpants and the covers on. That is totally the only reason Ashton is  focusing on how close Luke  is.

"You cold,Lukey?" Ashton asks and  suddenly feels stupid because that was a dumb question.

Of course Luke is cold, he obviously didn't eat much while he was on the streets, which was only a few weeks ago. Luke probably has a few of the symptoms of anorexia, that Ashton learned about in his psychology class in high school. Getting cold easily is one of the most common ,as well as lack of energy which Luke probably has. Ashton knows Luke doesn't have anorexia but he obviously didn't get to eat much and it would have the same affect on him. Ashton just really hopes Luke doesn't have the bad ones like liver problems or anything. Ashton learned that not eating can still affect you and cause problems years after you've started eating again. He's probably just being paranoid though.

"Kind of" Luke answers.

"C'mere then" Ashton says holding out his arms. Ashton totally  did not use the fact that Luke is cold to cuddle with him. Really he didn't, Ashton isn't  that selfish. Ashton just doesn't want Luke to be cold and the fact that cuddling with him is a way to fix that is just an added bonus.

Luke looks at Ashton hesitantly for a few seconds and Ashton thinks maybe he's  gone too far and scared Luke. Luke moves into Ashton's arms eventually though and if Luke already enjoyed cuddling with Luke more than he did with Amy, after he's only been in Luke's arms for a second Luke doesn't acknowledge it. 

After a few minutes Luke rests his head on Ashton's shoulder and Ashton enjoys it way more than he should.

"Is this okay?" Luke asks timidly.

"Perfect" Ashton says without thinking.

Why did Ashton say that? Sure he enjoys cuddling with Luke more than he should but he doesn't find it perfect.

Luke then blushes and Ashton forces himself to focus on the movie because one, it should be illegal to be that adorable and two, Ashton shouldn't find Luke this adorable when he has a girlfriend.

About two thirds through the movie Ashton asks Luke how he's enjoying it and when he doesn't reply Ashton realizes Luke has fallen asleep.

_And Ashton thought Luke blushing was adorable._

Luke just looks so peaceful and doesn't look sad like he normally does. His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks and his hair is messy from being pressed against Ashton's shoulder. He looks like a little kitten, but even more adorable. Ashton really should not be having these thoughts.

Ashton decides to watch the rest of the movie because he doesn't want to leave just yet and he's pretty sure Harry and Louis are still in the living room. Oh yeah and because he was kind of watching the movie, even if he did keep glancing at Luke the whole time. What? Ashton has seen this movie a million times before and he likes seeing peoples reactions when they watch something for the first time. Ashton certainly did not enjoy Luke's reactions more than anyone else's.

When the movie ends Ashton checks the time and sees that it's almost one. When did it get so late?

Well they didn't leave the restaurant until about nine and then had to walk back, which took a while. Then when they got back it took about an hour to unpack, even with Luke's help, and the movie was over two hours long. So Ashton guesses it's not that surprising, but it is for him since he didn't pay much attention to the time.

Ashton decides he should probably try and sleep now even if he's not tired at all. He should try and get into a normal sleep schedule and not let the fact he slept for the whole plane ride screw it up.

Ashton reluctantly moves Luke's head from his shoulder because one, he kind of doesn't want to move Luke and two, Ashton doesn't want to wake him. Ashton kind of also wishes he could stay in there for the night, only because he doesn't want to face Harry, who Ashton's 97% sure is still in the living room. He decides against it though because it would probably scare Luke if he woke up next to Ashton and the last thing he wants to do is make Luke uncomfortable.

Ashton gently lays Luke's head on a pillow before getting some extra blankets from the closet. Ashton puts one around Luke in case he gets cold in the night and keeps the other three for himself so he can make sleeping on the couch more comfortable.

Ashton decides he'll need a pillow too so he grabs the one Luke isn't using.

"I hope you'll forgive me for stealing your pillow, Lukey" Ashton says even though he knows Luke can't hear him.

Ashton decides he'll come back for his phone and iPad since he'll most likely use them until he gets somewhat tired, but he can't carry everything at once.

Ashton goes into the living and can hear the tv so he knows Louis and Harry are still up but he can't see the over the pillow.

"You need help with that?" Louis asks and Ashton nods even though Louis can't see him. Louis takes the pillow anyways and Ashton can finally see, although the first thing he happens to see is Harry glaring at him, no surprise.

"We should probably go to bed too, right Harry?" Louis asks and Harry rolls his eyes and mumbles something before getting up and going to into his and Louis' room. He would've knocked into Ashton as he walked past but Ashton moved at the last second.

"I'm really sorry about him" Louis says "I don't know what's gotten into him he's normally not like this. I tried talking to him but he's being more stubborn than a three year old who can't get any candy"

"It's okay" Ashton chuckles "I'd probably be the same way if someone came into my house"

Ashton wouldn't but he doesn't want Louis to feel guilty, it's not his fault Harry's acting this way.

"I know you wouldn't, you don't have to lie" Louis says making Ashton chuckle.

Louis seems so sarcastic and fun and he reminds Ashton of Michael and Calum.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay with Luke, what did you even get up to?" Louis asks wriggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Ashtonexclaims "We just unpacked my stuff and then watched Spider-Man!"

"Unpacked your stuff?" So you mean he touched your underwear?" Louis asks and Ashton knows he's probably as red as a firetruck.

"No!" Ashton exclaims "that was in the suitcase I unpacked!"

"But I bet you wish it was in the one Luke unpacked" Louis winks "so why didn't you stay with him?"

"Because he feel asleep during the movie and I didn't want to scare him if he woke up next to me" Ashton says, glad to steer the topic away from his underwear.

"Aww. Aww. Awww" Louis coos " so sweet and caring, you two are just adorable. Although I don't think you had to leave, Luke would probably love waking up to you"

Ashton feels himself getting even redder which he didn't think was possible.

"Well I should go to bed now" Louis says as if wasn't just incessantly teasing me. "Goodnight Ashton"

"Goodnight Louis." Ashton says glad that his blush is finally starting to go away.

Ashton doesn't know why he got so embarrassed,  it's not like he has a crush on Luke.

Ashton shakes the thoughts out his head and focuses on trying to turn the couch into a bed.

Ashton takes one of the blankets and lays down on the couch so it'll be softer to lay on and tucks it in so it doesn't move. He then lays the pillow down at one end and lays the other two blankets on the couch. Ashton decides to keep his pyjama bottoms on because they're shorts and he probably shouldn't strip into his boxers in Harry and Louis' living room and he also has to go back into Luke's room and get the rest of his stuff. Ashton takes his hoodie off so he's just wearing the t-shirt he had on underneath so he doesn't get too hot.

When Ashton goes back into Luke's room he notices Luke's now rolled over onto his side and looks even more adorable than he did before, which Ashton didn't think was possible.

Ashton grabs his phone, iPad and chargers from the table before reluctantly pressing a kiss to Luke's temple, friends do that, right?

"Goodnight Lukey" Ashton whispers before turning the light off and gently shutting the door.

\---

It's about three am and Ashton is skyping Amy and she's telling him about how she toured her college campus today. Ashton really should be listening because Amy seems really excited and good boyfriends listen to their girlfriends.

Ashton can't stop thinking about Luke though. Why was he on the streets? What was his life like before he was homeless? What was it like while he was homeless? Ashton knows it's none of his business but he's curious and not because he's being nosy or anything. Ashton just wants to know so he can help Luke, even if Ashton is shit at comforting people, Luke deserves for him to at least try. Ashton also wants to find out whoever is the reason Luke was homeless so he can beat them up like they deserve.

Luke just seems so sweet and caring and innocent and amazing. What kind of heartless monster could ever even be slightly rude to him ,let alone make him live on the streets? And who would walk past him? Why was Louis the only one who helped him?

"Ashton are you even listening to me?!" Amy's voice snaps Ashton out of his  thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something" Ashton says.

"I could tell" Amy says and Ashton notices the slight bitterness in her voice, he doesn't blame her for it though.

"What's so important that you had to ignore me?" This time there's a hint of sadness in her voice and if the screen wasn't so small and pixelated (Ashton should've used his iPad) he'd probably be able to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ams, I really am, I'm just worried about Luke" Ashton says.

"The homeless boy?" Amy asks.

She doesn't say it rudely at all and she probably just asked to clarify who Luke is , but Ashton can't help but get offended. Luke has a name. Ashton doesn't know why he got so offended but he  guesses he just doesn't like Luke being labeled as the homeless boy, he's so much more than that. Ashton hasn't even know Luke for a day but he can tell Luke has so much to offer.

"He's not homeless anymore and his name is Luke" Ashton says ruder than intended.

"Sorry Ash" Amy says and Ashton ignores the fact that it's doesn't make him feel the same way when Amy says his nickname than it does when Luke says it. "I didn't mean to offend you I was just making sure, doesn't Harry's boyfriend have a similar name?"

"Yeah it's Louis and sorry for snapping at you" Ashton apologizes.

"It's okay" Amy says "you're probably just stressed and you're handling it better than I do, the stress that is."

Ashton can't help but chuckle because you don't want to mess with Amy when she's stressed. Calum did once and Ashton doesn't know what she said to him but he was scared to go near her for over two weeks after.

"So what's worrying you about Luke?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, everything" Ashton answers.

"Wow thanks for your very detailed and thorough answer" Amy says sarcastically and Ashton rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up" Ashton says "I guess I'm worried about his past. I don't know what happened but I know it's bad. He just looks so sad Amy, even when he's smiling. He tries to act happy and be nice to everyone but I can just tell from looking in his eyes that he's not happy. I just want to help him, Ams".

"I don't really think it's your business to know what happened Ash" Amy says "but what is your business is listening to me"

Ashton can't help but feel taken aback, how could Amy be so insensitive? She's usually so sweet. Ashton has seen her be mean to people, but that's only when they were rude to her first. Luke has never been rude to her. Ashton doesn't think Luke has ever been rude to anyone. Amy must notice the look on Ashton's face because she apologizes.

"I didn't mean it like that Ash" Amy says "I just meant it's not your place to help him. Even if he did decide to tell you about his past, what could you do? It's obvious his past is very troubled and it's great that you want to help him, but taking one psychology class in high school doesn't make you qualified to help someone like that. He'll need to talk to a professional about it and you can't really do much. Just don't worry about it, he'll get help when he wants to"

"You're wrong, Amy" Ashton says.

"What?" Amy asks taken aback.

"I said you're wrong. I know I'm not qualified to truly help him but I can at least be there for him. He probably won't ever get help because he doesn't think he deserves it. He doesn't have to tell me about his past if he doesn't want to but I can at least make him less sad." Ashton says.

"Ash it's great that you want to help but if he doesn't talk to someone he never will get better. He can't keep his past to himself forever or he'll never truly get better. You can try and distract him all you want but it won't truly help" Amy says.

Ashton knows everything she's saying is true but he can't help but argue. Ashton has to help Luke. Ashton doesn't know what he'll do, but he has to help him.

"Yeah well, he can talk to me until he decides to see a professional. I'm not just gonna sit there and watch him fall apart inside. Who do you think I am?" Ashton asks.

"Ash I-" Amy starts but he cuts her off.

"I'm tired Amy I just want to go to sleep" Ashton says and disconnects before she can even reply.

Ashton knows it's rude,  but he can't stand to listen to her tell him that he shouldn't help Luke. Ashton knows he isn't a therapist and he can't truly help Luke, but he can at least try. She's telling Ashton he shouldn't try at all and keep allowing Luke to bottle everything up even though it's killing him inside and Ashton can't do that. He can't.

Ashton knows what it's like to be falling apart and not tell anyone. Ashton knows that Luke has way bigger problems than his and if Ashton can barely handle his problems, how can Luke handle his? Ashton can't let Luke go through this alone. He's probably been alone for so many years and Ashton needs to show him that he isn't. What's so wrong about that? Oh right, _nothing._  


Ashton can't believe Amy's being so intensive. She's acting like one of those doctors who won't help you because you aren't sick enough. But what is sick enough? Does Luke have to be suicidal for her to think it's justifiable that Ashton wants to help him?  Luke isn't suicidal, is he?

Ashton hopes to god Luke isn't, someone like Luke shouldn't ever feel that way. No one should ever feel that way.

Luke's snapped out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing and he notices he got a Skype request from Michael and Calum. Well it's just Michael but he's assuming Calum's with him, he always was even before they started dating.

Ashton accepts it because one, it's Michael and Calum, Ashton will always be happy to talk to them and two, maybe they'll agree that Amy's being insensitive.

"Hey Ash, Amy just told me that she's really sorry and she wants to talk to y-" Michael starts but Ashton cuts him off.

"Well tell her I don't want to talk to her" Ashton says.

"To be honest we didn't Skype you just to tell you that, but we figured we should because Amy wants us to and you know how she is when you disobey her" Calum shivers.

"Yeah well I'm gonna disobey her and I don't care how mad she gets" Ashton says.

"What happened?" Michael asks and Ashton  tells him and Calum the whole story.

"Well I get where she's coming from, but she is being pretty insensitive. I mean obviously you can't help Luke like a professional could, but that doesn't mean you still can't help him." Michael says.

"Yes, exactly" Ashton says "I knew you'd agree with me, you always do."

"Well I don't know about always" Calum says "you've done some pretty stupid shit"

"As if you haven't" Ashton retorts.

"Nope, I always make the best decisions" Calum says.

"Whatever you say" Ashton quips.

"So why are you up at 3am?" Michael asks.

"I could ask you the same thing" Ashton retorts.

"Time zones, Ashton." Michael retorts. "I don't know how you're going to survive university"

"I forgot, okay?!" Ashton exclaims "it's eleven there, see I know time zones."

"You don't actually, it's a nine hour difference not eight, but good try princess" Michael says.

"Stop calling me that, I am terrifying" Ashton says.

"You called us crying from a bathroom because your cousin was being mean to you." Calum quips.

"I didn't say I was heartless" Ashton grumbles. "I just meant I don't dress up in tiaras and pink gowns"

"Oh I'm sure you do, but you just don't tell anyone" Michael quips.

"This coming from the guy who wants to be Nicki Minaj" Ashton retorts.

"I can't believe Calum told you that" Michael grumbles.

"I can" Calum and Ashton say in unison and try to high five on the screen but it doesn't work.

"Wow, the first time I've ever high-fived you and you weren't able to truly experience it" Calum says.

Ashton is about to tell Calum to fuck off but he  hears footsteps.

"Guys shh" Ashton says.

"Aww shh, is the way you decided to tell me to shut up? Are you worried about hurting my feelings?" Calum says.

"Guys I'm serious, I think I hear someone" Ashton whispers.

"Maybe it's Harry coming to kill you in your sleep" Michael says.

Ashton's about to tell Michael to shut up but whoever the footsteps came from speaks first.

"It's not Harry, but I might kill you" they say sarcastically.

"Lukey" Ashton says and ignores Michael and Calum who are snorting.

"Lukey? Really?" Michael laughs.

"Bye guys,  it was really wasn't nice talking to you at all" Ashton says before hanging up on Michael and Calum.

"Where are you, Lukey?" Ashton asks turning his phone screen around to use as a flashlight so he can find Luke.

Ashton eventually does and he grimaces and shields his eyes and Luke has to admit it's rather adorable. He looks even more like a kitten.

"Jeez Ash!" Luke exclaims "are you trying to blind me?"

"Well you're trying to kill me so it's only fair, this is my pepper spray" Ashton says and Luke giggles.

"So why are you up?" Ashton asks.

He hopes Luke is okay, well he knows Luke isn't truly, but Ashton hopes Luke wasn't just crying and he was completely oblivous.

"I just came to get water" Luke says "I didn't think you'd still be up, sorry for bothering you."

"Well I still have get used to the time change and sleeping for the whole plane ride didn't really help. If that's why you think you'd be bothering me you don't have to worry, I'm pretty sure it's obvious I wasn't sleeping" Luke says.

"I just meant because you had to say goodbye to your friends" Luke says. "I tried to be as quiet as possible"

"Don't worry about that, I can talk to them whenever and they we're getting annoying anyways" Ashton says "now why were you really up?" 

"I was getting water like I told you" Luke says and Ashton can tell he's lying.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Ashton says.

"Well yeah, it's the truth" Luke says.

"Luke" Ashton sayx implying that he  wants Luke to tell the truth, but gentle enough that Luke won't be afraid to tell him.

"I just- I had a nightmare, okay?" Luke says "you don't have to worry"

"Of course I do, you shouldn't keep things like this to yourself, it'll only tear you apart." Ashton says.

"Why not?" Luke says "it's not like anyone cares"

"I care" Ashton says "I really do. I know we barely know each other but I want you to know you can trust me. If you ever have a nightmare or just feel upset, come get me. You don't even have to tell me any details if you don't want to. Just come get me so I can try and comfort you, it doesn't matter what I'm doing. You can even wake me up if you want, I won't care." 

"Thank you" Luke says and Ashton can tell he's holding back tears but they're not tears of sadness. "Really no one has ever said something that nice to me before."

"Well they should, you deserve it. Now, do you want me to lay with you?" Ashton offers "I've been told I'm a pretty good cuddler"

"You are" Luke says "a-at least from what I could tell when we watched the movie. Speaking of that you don't mind if we finish that do you?"

"Of course not" Ashton replies "Do you mean now?"

"Oh God no, the last thing I wanna do right now is look at a bright screen" Luke says making Ashton chuckle "I just meant tomorrow or something"

"I'm down for anything that means I can avoid Harry" Ashton says and Luke giggles "Do you still want water?"

"Yeah I'll get it now and thanks again, Ash" Luke says.

"It's no problem, Lukey" Ashton replies.

While Luke gets water Ashton decides to get the pillow and his hoodie, phone, iPad and chargers since he doesn't want to leave them in the living room. Ashton leaves the blankets however because ain't nobody got time for that.

"Which side do you want?" Luke asks when they get into his room.

"Whatever side you don't sleep in" Ashton says.

"I usually sleep on the left is that okay?" Luke asks.

"Of course it is"Ashton answers.

Ashton sets his iPad and phone on the nighstand and plugs them in and put his hoodie away and sets the pillow on his spot before getting into it, the bed course, not the pillow, Ashton doesn't  think he'd fit in there.

Luke is already laying down and facing away from Ashton.

"Do you wanna cuddle? "Ashton asks " you can say no if you don't want to but I thought maybe it'd make you feel better"

"I didn't think you'd want to" Luke admits.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ashton asks "I said I would"

"Well most straight guys wouldn't want to cuddle with a gay kid" Luke says.

"Well that's stupid, now get over here" Ashton says scooting closer to Luke and pulling him into his arms.

Even though Luke is taller he's the little spoon because he's the one who needs comforting and he just seems like one. Luke moves down a bit so he can properly be the little spoon and Ashton buries his face into Luke's hair, which is way softer than he expected and smells like almonds.

"So I was right about you being gay lets see if I was right about your age" Ashton says "you're Harry's age, right?"

"Yeah, seventeen" Luke replies "and is it really that obvious that I'm gay?"

"Yep" Ashton replies " but I don't care and anyone who does isn't worth your time" 

Luke doesn't reply and Ashton realizes he's already fallen asleep. Damn that was fast, Ashton really is an awesome cuddler.

"Goodnight, Lukey" Ashton says pressing a kiss to Luke's hair before falling asleep himself.

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of writing this lockdown au i found on one of those prompts posts on tumblr, where luke and ashton get stuck in a small supply closest or smth during a lockdown and are the only two in there and have to cling to each other for safety. And I was thinking a lot about it last night and I really wanna write it, and the fact that we had a mock lock down at my school today is a sign from the universe that I should. The only problem is I can't think of a name, like titles are the hardest part of writing fic i s2g. So I was wondering, if you lovely people had any suggestions for a name, i'd prefer if it was song lyrics bc i love making song lyrics my fic titles, also all my one-shots are song titles and I wanna keep up that theme. So if you have any suggestions you're an angel and I love you and even if you can't think of anything you're still an angel and I still love you.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton gets into fight with Amy and he isn't as bothered by it as he should be

When Ashton wakes up Luke is still in his arms but he's rolled over so now he's facing Ashton and his face is buried in Ashton's neck. _Ashton could definitely get used to this._ Wait...what?

Ashton decides  to check his phone to help get ride of his crazy thoughts because he does not want to wake up to Luke every morning. Ashton wouldn't mind if he did, but he also wouldn't mind if he didn't.

Luke groans as Ashton move and Ashton thinks for a second that Luke is going to wake up but he just rolls over and Ashton sighs in relief. Luke didn't get much sleep last night and Ashton doesn't want to wake him up earlier than he wants.

"Sorry, Lukey" Ashton says.

When Ashton checks his phone he notices it's 8:30 and also notices he has ten kiks and three Skype requests from Amy.

Ashton figures he should answer them because he was being kind of a jerk last night but to be fair Amy was being insensitive. Ashton decides to kik her because if he Skypes her it might wake Luke up and Ashton really doesn't want to leave. Only because it's warm under the covers of course, it has nothing to do with Luke being there.

**_Hey_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Hey?! Hey?!! After all this time all you have to say is hey?!!_

_-Amy_

**_Amy calm down, it's only been a few hours and I was asleep._ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Whatever can you at least take the time to Skype me and show that you care at least somewhat?!_

_-Amy_

**_I can't_ **

**_-Ash_ **

Ashton knows this'll only anger her more but he doesn't want to wake up Luke. Ashton knows he could always go into another room but like he established before, he  _doesn't want to._  


**_Oh and why can't you?! Do tell me!_ **

**_-Amy_ **

**_Because Harry and Louis aren't up yet._ **

**_\- Ash_ **

Lying to her. That's totally a good idea. Note the sarcasm.

_Are they in the same room as you?_

_-Amy_

**_Well, no_ **

**_-Ash_ **

_Then just speak quietly. Unless you have something to hide!_

_-Amy_

**_I have nothing to hide!_ **

**_-Ash_ **

Ashton doesn't know how true that is because he has a feeling Amy wouldn't like Ashton being in the same bed as Luke, even though there's nothing going on between them.

_Then Skype me and prove it!_

_-Amy_

Well there's no getting out of this one, but Ashton's still not leaving his spot. So he guesses he'll just have to be really quiet.

**_Fine_ **

**_-Ash_ **

Ashton moves his arms from where they're wrapped around Luke and he swears he hears Luke  _whimper_ but he doesn't wake up so Ashton just leaves it.

"Sorry, Lukey" Ashton whispers pressing a kiss to Luke's hair before moving as far away from him as possible so hopefully Amy doesn't see him. Ashton ignores how cold he feels when he does and opens Skype.

Ashton has to hold in a shiver when Amy answers because she looks like she wants to murder him.

"Care to tell me why you cut me off last night and then ignored me?" Amy asks.

Her voice is calm and that honestly scares Ashton more than if she was yelling. Ashton's glad they're only skyping because if hewas talking to her in person and she was like this he'd be fearing for his life.

"I told you I was tired and I ignored you because I was sleeping" Ashton says.

"You could've at least stayed up a bit longer to talk to me. I would've done the same for you. But I guess I care about you more than you care about me" Amy says.

"Amy that's not true, of course I care about you and you deserve to know the truth.The real reason I said I had to go was because you were pissing me off" Ashton says, figuring it's better to be honest with her.

"Oh _I_ was pissing _you_ off? Please tell me how" Amy says her voice raising and Ashton looks over to see if Luke heard but he's still in the same position as he was before.

"Wow so you're ignoring me again! I asked you to tell me how I managed to piss you off!" Amy voices snaps Ashton back to reality because he was totally not staring at Luke.

"Sorry I was just listening to hear if you woke up Harry and Louis." Ashton lies "You need to calm down or else you will"

"I am calm!" Amy exclaims and Ashton gives her a look that says 'really?'

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's just, I already feel like we're drifting apart. I want to make this work but I don't think you feel the same. I don't think you love me as much as I love you" Amy says and Ashton can tell she's holding back tears.

"Amy that's not true, you know I love you" Ashton says although he's not sure if he's lying or not.

"I don't know if I can believe you Ash. I mean you've already gotten mad at me and that's never happened when we were in Australia and I don't even know what I did. Can you at least tell me what I did!" Amy exclaims.

"I just thought you were being really insensitive towards Luke. I know what you were saying is somewhat true and that I can't truly help him, but you were expecting me to not to anything at all and just ignore the fact he seems like he's falling apart. I can't do that." Ashton says.

"So you can ignore me but you can't ignore Luke? It's seems like you care more about that stupid hobo then you do about your fucking girlfriend" Amy spits.

"Don't call him that!" Ashton exclaims and instantly regrets it because he sees Luke move out of the corner of his eye.

  
_No, no, no please don't wake up now_., Ashton thinks to himslef. He doesn't know if Amy will say anything else about Luke and Ashton doesn't want Luke to hear if she does.

"This just proves my point exactly! You-" Amy starts but she's cut off and it's not by Ashton.

"Ash?" Luke asks groggily while rubbing his eyes and if Ashton wasn't skyping his angry girlfriend he'd probably notice how it adorable it is.

"Who was that?! Is that him?! Did you cheat on me with him?!" Amy seethes.

"No of course not. He just had nightmares and I wanted to comfort because I'm a good person and I'm not gonna ignore someone who needs help!" Ashton exclaims.

"Well you ignored me!" Amy  yells.

"I only ignored you because you were acting like a heartless bitch" Ashton says without thinking and instantly regrets it.

"You're such a jerk, Ashton, I can't believe I ever thought you actually cared about me" Amy says bitterly "go back to your little fuckbuddy!"

Ashton's about to tell her off for being rude to Luke but she disconnects before he can say anything.

Ashton looks over to Luke, who's biting his lip like he's trying to stop form crying and is looking down ashamed. Ashton feels his heart shatter into a million pieces because not only does Luke look sad but he also looks guilty and Ashton knows he's probably blaming himself.

Ashton knows he should be the one feeling guilty because he just called his girlfriend a heartless bitch but he honestly doesn't. Amy was acting like one. The only thing Ashton feels guilty about is waking Luke and the fact that he had to hear Amy call him those horrible names.

Ashton reaches out to touch Luke but he instantly recoils like a scared kitten.

"D-don't hurt me, please" Luke whimpers " I know I deserve it and I can handle being beaten up, but I don't think I could handle it from you."

_And Ashtron thought his heart couldn't break anymore._

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I would _never_ hurt you and no one ever will again as long as I'm with you." Ashton reassures.

"But I de-" Luke starts but Ashton cuts him off.

"No you don't, I don't know what happened to you while you were on the streets, or even before, but I know you don't deserve any of it" Ashton says.

Ashton hesitantly wraps his arms around Luke from behind, not wanting to scare the younger boy. When Luke shows no signs of protesting Ashton nuzzles his face in Luke's shoulder. Ashton notices Luke smile for a second and it's a true smile and Ashton really wants it to last longer but Luke goes back to looking guilty. Ashton knows he'll make Luke smile like that again though, even if he dies trying.

"I'm sorry" Luke says.

"Sorry for what?" Ashton asks.

"Amy just broke up with you because of me" Luke answers "I ruined your relationship just like I ruin everything."

"Lukey, you don't ruin everything and whoever told you that is a liar" Ashton says.

"But it's true" Luke protests.

"Lukey, look at me" Ashton says gently and Luke shakes his head.

"You'll just realize that's it true" Luke mutters.

"No I won't, I promise" Ashton reassures "please, Lukey"

Luke is hesitant for a few seconds but  eventually turns around and Ashton feels his heart break even more because Luke looks so guilty about something that isn't his fault at all. Luke looks like he absolutely loathes himself and it breaks Ashton's heart because no one should feel like that, _especially not Luke._  


"You know I absolutely dreaded coming here" Ashton says "I thought Harry was going to be stuck up like the rest of my family and when we were in the car on the way here he proved that to be true. I know he's probably not stuck up, but he wasn't giving me a chance. Louis is cool, but I can tell I create tension between him and Harry and I'd probably absolutely hate it here"

Ashton wipes the tears from Luke's eyes as he says the last part causing Luke to blush and look down.

"I'd hate it here if wasn't for you. You're the only reason I don't feel like I'm in complete hell right now so don't think you ruin anything. You only make things better and anyone who can't see that is an idiot." Ashton says.

"I-I don't know what to say" Luke says.

"You don't have to say anything" Asthon says pulling Luke closer to him and wrapping his arms around Luke's waist.

"I'm really sorry about you and Amy" Luke says resting his head on Ashton's shoulder "even if it might not be my fault I'm sorry you guys broke up"

"I don't think we broke up"Ashton says honestly "I think she's just worried that there's something going on between us but she'll just have to realize that there isn't."

"Yeah I guess so" Luke says and Ashton notices the hint of sadness in Luke's voice and Luke frowns as he pulls away, and replaces it with it a smile, although Ashton can tel it's forced. 

"Do you know anything about history? Because I have a lot of homework and I kind of need help. I can always ask Harry or Louis but I kind of wanted to start it now" Luke says, the sadness, that Ashton knows Luke is trying to hide, still laces his voice slightly.  

"I know about Australian history,which isn't much, basically we all descended from a bunch of criminals" Ashton says and Luke giggles.

"So I take it you don't know British history?" Luke asks.

"Well I know King Arthur" Ashton says and Luke laughs so hard Ashton is afraid Luke might have a heart attack, but Ashton's not complaining.

He's not complaining about Luke laughing of course, he wouldn't want Luke to have a heart attack, who do you think Ashton is?

"King Arthur is a legend, Ash" Luke says between giggles and it's probably the cutest thing Ashton has ever seen " do you really think there actually was a sword that only one person in the entire universe could pull from a stone, or that a woman was just able to live in a lake for her whole life,despite the fact that you know, humans can't breathe underwater, or that wizards exist?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Ashton says throwing his hands up "maybe the sword and the lady of the lake is a little far fetched but don't you dare say wizards aren't real. Don't just completely invalidate my childhood, Luke, that's not okay"

"Invalidate?" So you're saying you were a wizard" Luke giggles.

"Was? I still am. I was best friends with Harry Potter himself" Ashton retorts.

"So Harry Potter is Australian?" Luke laughs.

"Of course he is but JK Rowling had to lie that he was British to protect his identity" Ashton answers.

"Then why weren't you in the books?" Luke asks.

"Because I was just so amazing Joanne thought she should leave me out so I wouldn't outshine Harry" Ashton replies causing Luke to giggle "Okay but seriously wasn't that girl that got beheaded British?"

"You mean Anne Boleyn? She was, and I don't think her ghost would appreciate you calling her 'the girl who got beheaded'" Luke says putting quotes around the last part.

"So you believe in ghosts but not wizards? Your priorities are all wrong Lukey" Ashton says and Luke giggles.

"Okay but seriously, I'll try my best to help. I have amazing Wikipedia skills, I know how to find all the important information in under thirty seconds." Ashton says.

"You know there's websites that can do that" Luke retorts.

"Oh I know, I helped design those websites" Ashton says.

"I thought you were a wizard" Luke quips.

"Oh I am a wizard, and not just a magical one. I'm a wiki wizard too" Ashton says and Luke giggles, _Ashton could definitely get used to this_.

"Whatever you say" Luke says shaking his head. "Let's go then"

"Go where? I don't wanna go anywhere!" Ashton whines.

"We're just going into the living room, Ash, I think you'll survive" Luke giggles.

"What if Harry shanks me in the hallway?" Ashton asks.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Luke says shaking his head.

\---

Luke almost finishes his homework before breakfast, which he wouldn't have been able to do without Ashton's brilliant Wikipedia skills.

Harry makes pancakes and bacon for breakfast and Ashton tries not to take too much because he doesn't need to give Harry another reason to hate him, and he also doesn't want to ingest too much cyanide, _although any cyanide is too much cyanide._  


"So Louis and I were thinking of going to the mall today. Do you have stuff you need to get, Ashton?" Harry asks as if Ashton is a child.

"Not really but I could always look around, I guess." Ashton answers.

"Okay and do you think you'd behave if you went on your own?" Harry asks.

"Harry!" Louis exclaims.

"Of course I would, I'm not a child, but I was planning on going with Luke" Ashton says.

"And you think Luke would like go to with you?" Harry asks.

"Of course he would" Ashton says "Wouldn't you, Lukey?"

"If you really want me to" Luke says.

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else" Ashton says winking at Luke and causing him to blush and the look on Harry's face is priceless.

"Well I was thinking we could leave in about an hour and half or so. I'm gonna go shower now" Harry says clearing his throat.

"You go do that" Ashton says and Ashton knows it's kind of rude but _Harry_ is kind of rude and Louis must've thought it was funny because he snorts.

"So" Louis says "I got up around four last night to get a drink and you weren't on the couch, Ashton. You just couldn't stay away from Luke, could you?"

"He had nightmares" Ashton answers.

"Awwww and you comforted him, you two are almost as adorable as me and Harry, almost." Louis says.

"I don't think you can ship your own relationship" Ashton says.

"Who says you can't? There are no rules to shipping except ship bashing, which you're doing right now" Louis says.

"What's shipping?" Luke asks "I don't think you guys are talking about putting yourselves in boxes"

"Oh we totally are" Louis says sarcastically " allow me to introduce you to the magical world of shipping, you poor deprived soul"

Harry is out of the shower by the time Louis finishes explaining shipping to Luke and Louis goes after him.

Even though there's two showers, both of them can't run at the same time without the water being scalding so it takes just as long as it would if there was only one. Which means Ashton will have to deal with Harry, _oh joy._  


"Do you wanna help me with my homework in my room?" Luke whispers.

"Oh Lukey, you save me in more ways than you know" Ashton says sarcastically and there totally isn't any truth to it at all.

Ashton helps Luke gather his homework, which is scattered across the coffee table, and tries to avoid eye contact with Harry.

"You know you can't avoid him forever" Luke says when they get to his room.

"There will come a day when I don't avoid him, Lukey, but today is not that day" Ashton says making Luke giggle.

_Ashton could definitely get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently in the process of writing that lockdown one-shot I told you about, and I decided to name it 'you keep me safe, you keep me sane' because a, i think it fits and b, words cannot my describe my love for edge of tonight


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of this is the past couple chapters in Luke's pov and the rest is Luke and Ashton going to the mall (and harry and louis too but they split up and larry aren't mentioned after that so)

Luke shoots upright in his bed and tries to calm his breathing. He just had another nightmare, which isn't surprising since he's been having at least three every night since he started school again but has't told Harry or Louis because he doesn't want them to worry. Besides, this is nothing compared to the amount of nightmares Luke had when he was still living on the streets and he had even awoken to find out those nightmares were true a couple times so Luke can handle this on his own.

Luke notices how dry his mouth is so he decides to get up and get some water. He tries to be as quiet as possible because he knows Harry and Louis are asleep and he doesn't  know if Ashton is or not but Luke  doesn't what to bother him even if he is awake.

When Luke gets to the living room he sees Ashton's phone screen light up so he knows Ashton is still awake, but he's talking to someone so Luke still tries to be quiet.

"Guys shh" Ashton says.

Well Luke guesses he  wasn't being very quiet then.

"Aww shh, is the way you decided to tell me to shut up? Were you worried about hurting my feelings" a slightly high pitched voice with an Australian accent says.

"Guys I'm serious, I think I hear someone" Ashton says.

"Maybe it's Harry coming to kill you in your sleep" a deeper Australian accent says.

"It's not Harry but I might kill you" Luke says sarcastically in his head but then realizes he said it out loud when Ashton says his name.

"Lukey" Ashton says and Luke is glad it's dark or else Ashton would be able to see him blush. He's still not used to Ashton calling him Lukey and Luke doesn't think he'll ever be.

"Lukey, really?" The deeper voice snorts.

"Bye guys it really wasn't nice talking to you at all!" Ashton says before hanging up on who Luke now realizes were Michael and Calum, although he doesn't know who was who.

"Where are you, Lukey?" Ashton asks waving his phone around. After a few seconds the light hits Luke directly in his eyes and he  groans and shields them.

"Jeez Ash! Are you trying to blind me?" Luke laughs.

"We'll you're trying to kill me so it's only fair, this is my pepper spray" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

"So why are you up?" Ashton asks.

"I just came to get water" Luke says and it's not a complete lie "I didn't think you'd still be up, sorry for bothering you"

"Well I still have to get used to the time change and sleeping for the whole plane ride didn't really help. If that's why you think you'd be bothering me you don't have to worry, I'm pretty sure it's obvious I wasn't sleeping" Ashton says and Luke doesn't know why Ashton's being so nice to him but he's grateful.

"I just meant that you had to say goodbye to your friends" Luke replies "I tried to be as quiet as possible."

"Don't worry about that, I can talk to them whenever and they were getting annoying anyways" Ashton says "now why were you really up?"

"I was getting water like I told you" Luke answers trying his best to lie but he can tell Ashton sees right through it. Luke doesn't want to tell Ashton about his nightmares because he doesn't want Ashton to worry about him, Ashton has enough to worry about.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Ashton asks and if someone else had said that it would've been rude but the way he said it wasn't rude at all. He seemed genuinely concerned although Luke  knows that's ridiculous, there's now way someone like Ashton could ever actually care about him.

"Well yeah, it's the truth" Luke lies even though he knows there's no point anymore.

"Luke" Ashton says gently and Luke knows there's no way Ashton believes him.

"I just had a nightmare, okay" Luke admits "you don't have to worry"

"Of course I do, you shouldn't keep things like this to yourself, it'll only tear you apart" Ashton says.

Little does Ashton know Luke is already torn apart and he doesn't think it can get much worse.

"Why not?" Luke asks "it's not like anyone cares"

Luke knows it sounds horrible but it's true, no one cares about him and they actually tell him, it's not just all Luke thinking it.

"I care. I really do. I know we barely know each other but I want you to know you can trust me. If you ever have a nightmare or just feel upset, come get me. You don't even have to tell me any details if you don't want to. Just come get me so I can try and comfort you, it doesn't matter what I'm doing. You can even wake me up if you want, I won't care." Ashton says and Luke has to bite his lip to stop form crying, and not in the way he normally has to.

No ones ever told Luke they cared about him like this since before... well Luke doesn't wanna think about that. Harry and Louis have told him they care but not like this and Ashton sounded so genuine but Luke still has a hard time believing it because it's _Ashton_ and why would he care about Luke?

"Thank you. Really no one's ever said something that nice to me before" Luke says although he feels like that's not enough to express how much this actually means to him.

"Well they should, you deserve it. Now do you want me to lay with you? I've been told I'm a pretty good cuddler" Ashton teases and again Luke is glad that it's dark.

"You are" Luke think to himself and then mentally slaps himself when he realizes he said it out loud. Luke really needs to stop doing that.

"A-at least from what I can tell when we watched the movie, speaking of that, you don't mind if we finish it do you?"Luke asks trying to change the subject.

"Of course not" Ashton says "Do you mean now?"

"Oh god no the last thing I wanna do right now is stare at a bright screen" Luke replies and it's a lame attempt at a joke but it makes Ashton laugh and that's worth it.

"I just meant tomorrow or something" Luke adds.

"I'm down for anything that means I can avoid Harry" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

How can Harry hate Ashton? Harry doesn't hate anyone so how could he hate Ashton? Ashton hasn't been rude at all since he came to England, in fact it's Harry who's been rude.

"Do you still want water?" Ashton asks snapping Luke out of his thoughts.

Now Luke is the one zoning out, this is what he gets for spending so much time with Ashton.

"Yeah I'll get it now and thanks again, Ash" Luke says because the fact Ashton cares means so much to him and he doesn't  think he  can express it well enough.

"It's no problem, Lukey" Ashton says and okay he really needs to stop calling Luke Lukey. Luke's already developed a small crush on Ashton (yes it's only small, shut up) in these past few hours and Ashton calling me 'Lukey' will only make it worse.

"What side do you want?" Luke asks once they get into his ...or _their?_...room.

"Whatever side you don't sleep on"  Ashton answers.

"I usually sleep on the left, is that okay?" Luke asks.

"Of course it is" Ashton answers.

Luke lays down while Ashton gets settled and decides to face away from Ashton because he doesn't want to seem to eager or creep him out.

"Do you wanna cuddle?" Ashton asks when he lays down "it's alright if you don't want to but I thought maybe it'd make you feel better"

_God he's so sweet and caring, Luke doesn't deserve this._

" I didn't think you'd want to" Luke admits.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ashton asks confused "I said I would"

"Well most straight boys wouldn't want to cuddle with a gay kid" Luke says and it's definitely true, believe Luke he knows. Most straight guys barely talk you after you come out let alone cuddle you. Luke knows it sounds like he's stereotyping but he's experienced it first hand.

"Well that's stupid, now get over here" Ashton says moving closer and wrapping his arms around Luke and this is really not helping with Luke's crush on him at all.

Luke moves down a bit because Ashton is smaller than him so Luke doesn't want him to have to lay awkwardly or anything. Ashton buries his face into Luke's hair and Luke definitely wouldn't mind this happening every night, although he knows it probably won't.

"So I was right about you being gay let's see if I'm right about your age. You're Harry's age, right? Ashton asks.

"Yeah seventeen, and is it really obvious that I'm gay?" Luke asks stifling a yawn.

Luke didn't realize how tired he was and Ashton really is a great cuddler. Luke feels so safe in Ashton's arms and isn't even anxious from his nightmare anymore. Not to mention Ashton is really warm and smells good but Luke shouldn't get used to this because he knows it probably won't happen every night.

"Yep, but I don't care and anyone who does isn't worth your time" Luke hears Ashton say as he's halfway asleep.

"Goodnight, Lukey" is the last thing Luke hears Ashton say and he swears he feels Ashton press a kiss to the back of his head,  although Luke could've imagined it, but even then it gave him butterflies.

Okay so maybe a _small_ crush is a bit of an understatement but only Luke needs to know that.

\---

Luke wakes up to hear people arguing and one of the voices sounds female and for a second he thinks he's thirteen again and his is arguing with his step dad but Luke then recognizes one of the voices as Ashton. Maybe the other one was Louis? He does have a pretty high pitched voice, but why would Ashton be arguing with Louis? Wouldn't it be with Harry? It also seems like Ashton's in the room with Luke and he knows Ashton was last night but why would he be arguing with someone in there and not the living room?

"Ash?" Luke asks confused slowly opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep away from them.

"Who was that? Is that him? Did you cheat on me with him?" The other voice says and Luke realizes it wasn't Louis and it was in fact a girl. Luke doesn't see anyone else in the room besides Ashton and he realizes the girl is on Ashton's phone and it must be his girlfriend. What was her name again? Oh yeah _Amy_.

"No I'm not. He just had nightmares and I wanted to comfort him because I'm a good person and I'm not gonna ignore someone who's in need!" Ashton exclaims.

Oh god, they're fighting because of _Luke, he really does ruin everything._  


"Well you ignored me!" Amy yells.

"I only ignored you because you were acting like a heartless bitch!" Ashton says and instantly looks like he regrets it.

"You're such a jerk Ashton, I can't believe I ever thought you actually cared about me! Go back to your little fuckbuddy" Amy yells before hanging up.

Luke has to admit that kind of hurt although he's been called much worse. Luke's being selfish though because he can't even imagine what kind of pain Ashton's going through. His girlfriend practically broke up with him and it's all because of Luke.

Luke turns away from Ashton because he knows Ashton probably hates him now and wouldn't want to look at him and Luke doesn't blame him. Besides Luke's trying not to cry and he doesn't want Ashton to notice because if anyone should be crying it's him and Luke doesn't want Ashton to worry about him when he should be worrying about his relationship.

Ashton reaches out to touch Luke and he recoils on instinct even though Luke knows Ashton would never hurt him, but Luke did just destroy Ashton's relationship so he'd deserve it if he did.

"D-don't hurt me please.I know I deserve it and I can handle being beaten up but I don't think I could handle it from you." Luke cries.

People have beaten Luke up before and he's been fine but if it was from Ashton it would _crush_  Luke no matter how much he deserves it.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I would _never_ hurt you and no one else ever will again as long as I'm with you" Ashton says.

Why is Ashton being so nice to Luke? Luke doesn't deserve it. Most people would've beaten Luke up or yelled at him  by now or even worse. Why isn't Ashton? _Luke would deserve it._  


"But I de-" Luke starts but Ashton cuts him off, but it's not rudely.

"No you don't. I don't know what happened to you while you were on the streets or even before but I know you don't deserve any of it" Ashton says.

Ashton then wraps his arms around Luke from behind and Luke smiles for a second because Ashton's hugs are so warm and comfoting  but once he's able to think coherently again Luke feels guilty.

"I'm sorry" Luke apologizes.

"Sorry for what?" Ashton asks confused.

"Amy just broke up with you because of me, I ruined your relationship just like I ruined everything" Luke replies.

"Lukey, you don't ruin everything and whoever told you that is a liar" Ashton says.

"But it's true" Luke cries.

"Lukey look at me" Ashton says gently.

Luke feels guilty because Ashton's worrying about him and not himself or Amy and that's exactly what Luke didn't want to happen.

"You'll just realize that's it's true" Luke mutters.

"No I won't, I promise, please Lukey" Ashton pleads.

Luke hesitates before turning around because he doesn't want Ashton to worry about him but it also be rude to not turn around since Ashton wants Luke to so much. Luke eventually does turn around and he tries not to make eye contact with Ashton although it's kind of hard to when he's looking at Luke like that. Luke looks into Ashton's eyes for a second and he notices how concerned they look and he knows he doesn't deserve it.

"You know I absolutely dreaded coming here" Ashton says "I thought Harry was going to be stuck up like the rest of my family and when we were in the car on the way here he proved that to be true. I know he's probably not stuck up, but he wasn't giving me a chance. Louis is cool, but I can tell I create tension between him and Harry and I'd probably absolutely hate it here"

Ashton pauses and gently wipes the tears from Luke's eyes and Luke blushes and looks down.

"I'd hate it here if it wasn't for you. You're the only reason why I don't feel like I'm in complete hell right now so don't think you ruin anything. You only make things better and anyone who can't see that is an idiot." Ashton says.

"I- I don't know what to say" Luke says stupidly because how does he even reply to something like that? _Thank you certainly wouldn't be enough._  


"You don't have to say anything" Ashton says.

Ashton pulls Luke closer to him and for a second Luke thinks Ashton's going to kiss him but he just hugs Luke. Luke's not complaining though, that's the next best thing and _as if Ashton_  would ever actually kiss Luke.

"I'm really sorry about you and Amy" Luke says burying his face into Ashton's shoulder "even if it might not be my fault I'm sorry you guys broke up"

"I don't think we broke up. I think she's just worried that there's something going on between us and she'll just have to realize that there isn't" Ashton says.

"Yeah I guess so" Luke says trying to hide his pain because he shouldn't be hurt.

Luke should _know_ that nothing will ever happen between him and Ashton and Luke does know but part of him hopes/ believes that something will and Luke doesn't know why. Ashton's straight and has a beautiful girlfriend and Luke's just Luke.

Luke decides to pull away from the hug because as much as he enjoys it hugging Ashton will only make the delusional part of him believe even more that he has a chance with Ashton.

"Do you know anything about history?" Luke asks wanting to change the subject and Lukes needs to do his history homework anyways and maybe he wants Ashton to help him.

Luke knows he could ask Harry or Louis but he wants to get it over with and maybe he thinks Ashton would be a good tutor. Maybe it'll change Luke's feelings for Ashton into something more platonic although Luke knows it'll probably only make them stronger.

"Because I have a lot of homework. I know I could always ask Harry or Louis but I kind of wanted to start it now." Luke adds.

"I know about Australian history, which isn't much basically we all descended from a bunch of criminals" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

"So I take it you don't know British?" Luke asks.

"I know about King Arthur" Ashton says completely seriously and Luke can't help but burst out laughing because does Ashton  _really_ think King Arthur was real?

"King Arthur is a legend, Ash" Luke says still laughing " do you really think there actually was a sword that only one person in the entire universe could pull from a stone, or that a woman was just able to live in a lake for her whole life,despite the fact that you know, humans can't breathe underwater, or that wizards exist?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Ashton says "maybe the sword and the lady of the lake is a little far fetched but don't you dare say wizards aren't real. Don't just completely invalidate my childhood, Luke, that's not okay"

"Invalidate?" Luke asks "so you're saying you were a wizard?"

"Was? I still am, I was best friends with Harry Potter himself" Ashton replies.

"So Harry Potter is Australian" Luke laughs.

"Of course he is but JK Rowling had to lie that he was British to protect his indentity." Ashton says.

"Then why weren't you in the books?" Luke asks.

"Well I was just so amazing Joanne thought she should leave me out so I wouldn't outshine Harry" Ashton says "okay but seriously isn't that girl that got beheaded British?"

"You mean Anne Boleyn? She was, and I don't think her ghost would appreciate you calling her 'that girl that got beheaded'" Luke says.

"So you believe in ghosts but not wizards? Your priorities are all wrong Lukey" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

Ashton makes Luke laugh even more than Louis,  which Luke didn't think was possible. Although maybe it has to do with the fact Luke has a crush on him.

"Okay but seriously, I'll try my best to help. I have amazing Wikipedia skills, I know how to find all the important information in under thirty seconds." Ashton says.

"You know there's websites that can do that" Luke retorts.

"Oh I know I helped _design_ those websites" Ashton says.

"I thought you were a wizard?" Luke quips.

"Oh I am a wizard and not just a magical one, I'm a wiki wizard too" Ashton says causing Luke to laugh and shake his head because Ashton's kind of an idiot, but he's cute so it's okay.

"Whatever you say, let's go then" Luke says.

"Go where? Ashton asks "I don't wanna go anywhere!"

"We're just going to the living room Ash, I think you'll survive" Luke laughs.

"What if Harry shanks me in the hallway?" Ashton asks.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Luke says shaking his head.

\---

It's now breakfast and Luke just has a bit of homework left because Ashton was surprisingly really helpful and with him it shouldn't take more than ten minutes for Luke to finish what he has left.

Harry made pancakes and bacon for breakfast and Luke already told Ashton if he couldn't eat all his he'd  give Ashton his leftovers. Hopefully Louis doesn't kill Luke and hopefully Harry doesn't kill Ashton.

"So Louis and I were thinking of going to the mall today, do you have anything you need to get Ashton?" Harry asks Ashton as if he's a child and Luke notices Ashton struggle to not roll his eyes.

Not that Luke was staring at Ashton or anything.

"Not really but I could always look around" Ashton says trying to hide his annoyance.

  
_Good thinking Ash, you don't want him to hate you even more_ , Luke thinks to himself.

"Okay and do you think you'd behave if you went on your own?" Harry asks.

"Harry!" Louis exclaims.

"Of course I would, I'm not a child, but I was planning on going with Luke" Ashton says and Harry glares at Ashton.

_Well more so than he already was._

"And do you think Luke would like to go with you?" Harry asks.

_Harry does realize Luke is right there, doesn't he?_

"Of course he would" Ashton says turning to Luke "wouldn't you, Lukey?"

"I-if you really want me to" Luke says stuttering slightly because one, he's still surprised Ashton wants to go with him and because two, Harry is kind of scaring _Luke_.

Luke can't imagine how Ashton must feel.

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else" Ashton says winking at Luke.

This causes Luke to blush but he doesn't miss the look on Harry's face and Luke has to admit it's kind of funny. Harry looks like a twelve year old who's witnessing her crush talk to another girl.

"Well I was thinking we could leave in about an hour and a half or so. I'm gonna go shower now" Harry says.

"You go do that" Ashton retorts making Louis snort.

"So" Louis says once the shower turns on and _oh god._  


Louis has this mischievous look on his face and while Luke has only know Louis for just over two weeks he alreadys know that is _never_ a good thing.

"I got up around four last night to get a drink and you weren't on the couch, Ashton" Louis says "you just couldn't stay away from Luke, could you?"

"He had nightmares" Ashton says.

"Awwww and you comforted him!" Louis squeals "you two are almost as adorable as me and Harry, almost".

"I don't think you can ship your own relationship" Ashton says.

Wait, _shipping? What?_ Luke doesn't think he's talking about packages.

"Who says you can't?" Louis asks "There're no rules to shipping except ship bashing which you're doing right now."

"What's shipping?" Luke asks "I don't think you guys are talking about putting yourselves in boxes".

"Oh we totally are" Louis says sarcastically.

Louis then puts his arm around Luke's shoulders and moves his arms as if there's a screen in front of them and he's pointing to something on it

"Allow me to introduce you to the magical world of shipping, you poor deprived soul" Louis says dramtically.

Once Louis finishes explaining shipping to Luke, which is basically just finding different relationships cute,  but it was _Louis_ explaining so of course he had to go into all the branches of shipping and what _he_ ships, Harry is out of the shower.

Louis goes after Harry so now Luke and Ashton are alone with Harry and Luke notices Ashton is distressed and is trying to hide it but he's not doing a very good job.

"Do you want to help me with homework in my room?" Luke asks Ashton knowing he wants to get out of there.

"Oh Lukey, you save me in more ways than you know" Ashton says and it's sarcastic but Luke still has to hide his blush while they gather his homework from the table.

"You know you can't avoid him forever" Luke says once they get into his room.

"There will come a day when I don't avoid him, Lukey, but today is not that day" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

\---

They finished Luke's homework just as Louis got out of the shower and Luke went after him and now he's waiting for Ashton in his room. Luke could wait with Harry and Louis in the living room but they're _making out_ , and Luke also doesn't like how unfairly Harry is treating Ashton.

About twenty minutes later Ashton comes back in and Luke almost falls off the bed when he sees him.

Ashton has a couple peircings in, one on his eyebrow and one on his lip and Luke's first thought when he saw it was totally not wondering how it'd feel if Ashton kissed him with it. Ashton's also wearing all black including combat boots which make him look a little taller, the black also accentuates his tattoos and brings out his tan. The worst part is the eyeliner which makes his eyes even more gorgeous. In summary Ashton looks hot as hell and this is really not good for the crush Luke has on him.

"Is it too much?" Ashton asks.

"No it's per- I mean you look really h- I mean it's fine" Luke stutters ever so eloquently and Ashton smirks at him.

Oh god, now Luke made it obvious.Luke always thought he was good at lying and hiding his feelings. What is Ashton doing to him?

"Good because I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face when he sees it" Ashton says and Luke shakes his head.

"It's like you're asking for him to hate you" Luke says.

"He already does so it's not like I have anything to lose and it's kind of hilarious" Ashton replies.

"But you do have something to lose, this is his apartment,  he could kick you out" Luke says.

Even though Luke doubts Harry would do that he can't bare the thought of Ashton being kicked out and having to live on the streets. Luke's experienced it firsthand and no one should ever have to go through that, especially not Ashton. In fact if that did happen Luke would end up going with him but no one needs to know that, especially not Ashton.

"I doubt Louis would allow that" Ashton says "and besides I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me"

"Yeah I guess so" Luke lies.

Of course he has to worry about Ashton even if he didn't have a crush on Ashton he'd have to because not only is that what good people do but Ashton does the same for him. Luke can't just take advantage of Ashton and not do things for him in return.

"We should probably go now we don't want to keep Harry and Louis waiting" Luke says wanting to change the subject.

"No we don't want to keep _Louis_ waiting, Harry can wait forever." Ashton says.

"Do you know how tempted I am to start signing that Simple Plan song right now" Luke asks and Ashton turns his head around so fast Luke is scared he'll break his neck.

"You know Simple Plan?" Ashton asks as if Luke just told him he was from Saturn.

"That song came out in 2008 Ash, I wasn't homeless then" Luke says.

"I didn't mean it like that, you just don't really seem like the type to like Simple Plan" Ashton says.

"And what are Simple Plan fans supposed to be like?" Luke laughs.

"I don't know I just thought you'd be into like Justin Bieber or something" Ashton says.

"I've never been more insulted in my life! Is it because I'm gay?!" Luke asks feigning hurt.

"Well I didn't mean Justin Bieber-" Ashton starts but Luke cuts him off.

"Then why'd you say it?" Luke asks trying not to laugh because it's fun seeing Ashton get all flustered like this.

"Well I don't know, shut up" Ashton giggles, and it's kind of the most adorable thing ever because Ashton's  trying to act all tough with his piercings and all black but it's not working very well when he laughs like a five year old girl.

"I just meant his type of music not him specifically" Ashton says.

"You mean bubblegum pop? Why do I look like someone who'd listen to bubblegum pop?" Luke asks.

"I don't know because you seem... innocent?" Ashton says.

  
_If only that was true_. It's not like it was Luke's choice that he isn't but Luke doesn't wanna think about that.

"Have you _heard_ the lyrics to pop songs? They aren't innocent" Luke says hoping Ashton doesn't hear the way his voice cracks because this isn't supposed to be a sad moment and Luke doesn't wanna make it one by thinking about _that_.

"You okay Lukey?" Ashton asks and Luke has to hold in a groan because Ashton heard, of course he heard. Is Luke really that obvious or is it just Ashton that can see right through him?

Now he looks concerned again and Luke  really doesn't deserve this. Luke can't even joke around with people without making it sad. Luke really is selfish and whiny just like everyone said.

"I'm fine" Luke says and he knows Ashton doesn't believe him "I just- I don't wanna talk about this right now, please Ash."

"Okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to pressure you like that" Ashton says and now Luke made Ashton  feel guilty, _and Luke thought he couldn't get any worse_.

"You weren't pressuring me, Ash"Luke says because he's not going to let Ashton feel guilty because of him "I actually really appreciate that you care but now's not the time to talk about it and I don't think I'll want to talk about it anytime soon, or ever to be honest, but if I ever do you'll be the one I talk to about it."

Luke doesn't know why he's telling Ashton this or why he's trusting him so quickly. It's really not healthy at all and Luke knows all too well how it feels to have your trust broken, which is why he  never trusts people this quickly. Ashton just doesn't really seem like the type to tell secrets but Luke has thought that with other people and they went and told everyone. It's just different with Ashton, everything's different with Ashton and it kind of terrifies Luke but he also kind of likes it.

"You don't even have to tell me Lukey but I feel honoured that you would" Ashton says pulling Luke into a hug.

Luke burie his face into Ashton's shoulder and he knows he really doesn't deserve this at all but he likes it and Luke's already established that he's selfish. Luke  really doesn't want the hug to end and he kind of wishes they could not go to the mall and  just spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies and Luke thinks maybe Ashton does too but someone loudly clears their throat causing them to break apart.

"It's time to go" Harry huffs glaring at Ashton before leaving.

"I'm so glad we're be gonna alone" Ashton says and Luke knows Ashton only said it because he doesn't want to be with Harry but he  can't help but blush.

th end up taking Harry's car to the mall since it's pretty far away and if they  get stuff they don't want to have to walk all the way back with it. Luke's grateful because that means they won't have to walk past where he used to live. Luke hasn't been there in over two weeks but he knows if he did go back it would bring back memories and Luke doesn't want anyone to worry about him. This is just supposed to be a regular day of shopping and Luke doesn't want to mess it up like he always does.

"Have you heard anything from Simple Plan's new album?" Ashton asks.

"It's more poppy than their original stuff but there's a few songs that are like their old ones. They have a song with Alex Gaskarth on it, the lead singer of All Time Low I don't know if you know them. They also released a second version of it with new songs and I kind of like that one better because it reminds more of their old songs." Ashton rambles and Luke doesn't think he could possibly get any cuter.

"I haven't heard it actually" Luke admits "But I do like All Time Low"

"Well I like you even more now" Ashton winks making Luke blush.

When Luke looks away he catches a glimpse of Harry and Louis in the rearview mirror. Louis is smirking and Harry is glaring which really isn't surprising at all.

"I think you'll really like the song with Alex" Ashton says handing Luke one of his earphones.

Ashton was right and Luke does end up really liking it (it's simple plan, what did he expect) and Luke can kind of relate to it. It's kind of about losing friends or someone you trusted and Luke can definitely relate to that.

The car ride takes about twenty minutes and consists of Ashton rambling about songs he thinks Luke would like, which Luke probably enjoys way more than he should. Friends share songs too, Luke shouldn't think it means anything else because he  knows it never will. He'll only get hurt if he keeps deluding himself that Ashton could ever actually feel something besides friendship towards him because Luke knows that's impossible.

"So we'll meet in the food court at about 2:30" Harry says "it's eleven now so you'll have about four and a half hours"

"Yeah sure wherever that is" Ashton says making Louis and Luke laugh.

"It's the big area with all the tables, it's pretty hard to miss and if you do then there's maps you can look at" Harry grumbles before grabbing Louis' hand and walking off and Louis mouths a 'sorry' to Ashton and Luke behind Harry's back.

"I wasn't even being rude, I was just trying to be funny!" Ashton exclaims.

"Well I thought it was funny" Luke says and he swears Ashton blushes but he's probably just imagining things.

"So do you have any idea what kind of stores are here?" Ashton asks.

"No but you could always look at the map" Luke says imitating Harry and Ashton laughs.

Luke has to bite his lip to stop from smiling at the fact I made Ashton laugh. All Luke did was make Ashton laugh, he really needs to stop acting like a seventh grader with her crush.

"Oh my god" Ashton whispers as he looks at the map. "Oh my god"

"What?" Luke asks confused. Why is he reacting like that? Do they have his favourite store or something?

"They have a costume store here" Ashton says.

"Yeah and?" Luke asks.

Does Ashton not like costumes or something?

"And we can dress up in them!" Ashton exclaims grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him along and Luke can't help but feel sparks run up his arm when Ashton grabs his hand.

Luke wonders if Ashton felt that too. Oh who is Luke kidding, _of course Ashton didn't_.

They eventually arrive at the costume store and Ashton let's go of Luke's hand much to his dismay, but Ashton's face when he sees a costume that looks like a regular suit but has a white morph suit with it, makes up for it.

"Do you know what this is?" Ashton asks excitedly.

"I don't know a waiter?" Luke guesses and Ashton looks at Luke like  he has three heads.

"A waiter? Really, Lukey? A _waiter?!"_  Ashton exclaims.

"Well then what is it?" Luke asks.

"Slenderman" Ashton says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Slender-what?" Luke asks confused.

"Slenderman" Ashton repeats "oh my god, do you seriously not know?"

"No" Luke admits.

"I think he originated on a creepypasta article or something but he was really famous in 2012 and a game was made about him. Basically he's this fictional monster that looks like a regular man in a suit expect he's really pale and has no face. He also has these tentacle like things he uses to attack his victims and the story is really creepy and it scared a lot of people because they thought it was true." Ashton explains.

"I think I've heard about him, now that you mention it" Luke says remembering some of his classmates talking about something similar back in 2012.

"Imagine if I got this and scared Harry with it!" Ashton exclaims.

"Like I said before, do you want him to hate you" Luke laughs.

"It would be funny though and after the way he's been treating me he deserves it. There's nothing wrong with a little revenge" Ashton says.

"What about in movies? Whenever a character tires to get revenge it always goes horribly wrong" Luke laughs.

"Yeah but that's movies, Luke" Ashton says "This is real life"

"Okay David" Luke says shaking his head.

"David? My name's Ashton, Luke" Ashton says confused.

"I meant David as in that kid on Youtu-" Luke starts but Ashton cuts him off.

"David After the Dentist!" Ashton exclaims "How could I forget about him?! You said that because I said this is real life which sounds like is this real life-oh I get it now"

"Are you sure?" Luke teases.

"Yeah I'm sure- wait. Hey!" Ashton exclaims "I thought you were nice!"

"I am nice" Luke protests.

"Yeah just not to me. Maybe I'll scare you with the Slenderman costume instead" Ashton mumbles.

"How are you gonna scare me with it if you told me you're going to?" Luke retorts.

"Shut up" Ashton giggles.

"Now you're being the mean one" Luke laughs.

"I am not, I'm defending myself there's a difference. Stop being so mean to me okay, I've already got Harry" Ashton says sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Luke aplogizes.

"Sorry doesn't sweeten my tea!" Ashton says and Luke can't help but burst out laughing because Ashton just made a Drake and Josh reference.

That was Luke's favourite show when he was younger, back when he was happy and had a normal family.

"So are you gonna buy the costume?" Luke asks wanting to change the subject before he thinks too much about his past again.

Luke really need to stop doing that, it only ends up making him upset which makes everyone around him upset. No wonder everyone leaves Luke.

"Of course I am, the costume itself might be cheaply made and ridiculously overpriced but Harry's reaction when I scare him with it will be priceless" Ashton says making Luke shake his head.

Once Ashton buys the costume they decide to just walk around and if they see any stores that appeal to them they'll go in.

After a couple hours of walking around and looking in random stores Ashton notices an apple store and says he needs to go in there because he forgot to bring the charger for his laptop. Luke gets distracted by the iPad display while Ashton is talking to an employee and doesn't notice Ashton sneak up behind him. He kicks back on instinct and when he hears a groan and realizes it's Ashton Luke immediately turns around not even caring if he loses the game he was playing.

"Shit! Ash I'm so sorry. I'm so st-" Luke  starts but Ashton cuts him off.

"You're not stupid Luke, don't say that" Ashton says.

Luke doesn't argue even though he knows he's stupid because he can tell it upsets Ashton when he says it, although Luke doesn't know why. Ashton will eventually realize how stupid Luke is, like everyone else does and so will Harry and Louis.

"Do you want one?" Ashton asks.

"Want a what?" Luke asks expecting Ashton to pull out some candy they had at the checkout or something.

"An iPad" Ashton says casually and Luke almost chokes on his own salvia, he knows that's a gross visual but it happened.

Is Ashton serious? Why would he buy Luke an iPad? They're really expensive and Luke knows Ashton's family has a lot of money but he doesn't think they gave him that much when they sent him to England. Even if he did have a lot it's _Ashton's_  money and he should spend it on himself not on Luke. _Why would he want to spend it on Luke?_  


"I really appreciate it Ash but I can't. That's your money you should spend it on things you want" Luke says.

"I don't have anything I want though" Ashton says "Christmas was a few weeks ago so this can be my late present to you."

"Thank you Ash, but I can't let you get it for me, even if it's for Christmas, I still don't deserve it and I didn't get you anything" Luke says.

"You don't have to get me anything and I really want to get one for you. I can transfer some of the music form my library that I think you'd like onto it and we can go to HMV and get you some headphones" Luke says.

"Ash- I- I don't. Why do you wanna get it for me?" Luke asks.

"I have nothing else to spend my money on and based off the fact that you seemed really fascinated by mine last night and that one just now, I can tell you really want one. I know you don't really have much else and I want to make you happy because I think you're kind of amazing and deserve it" Ashton pleads, pouting and making puppy dog eyes, _how can Luke say no to that?_  


Part of Luke wants to say no because he knows he doesn't deserve it and he really doesn't deserve Ashton or his kindness. Another part of Luke wants to say yes though because one, it's really hard to say no when Ashton is looking at him like that and two, Luke feels like it would be rude to say no since Ashton wants to get it for him so badly.

"I-I'll pay you back when I can" Luke offers because he can't just take it form Ashton without doing anything in return.

"You don't have to pay me back" Ashton says

"I can't just let you get it for me without getting you anything" Luke protests.

"Yeah you can" Ashton says "This is gonna sound really cheesy but like I said before, you're the only reason why I don't feel like I'm in complete hell right now. So if you really want to pay me back somehow, that's enough."

"Ash I-thank you" Luke says and he really wants to hug Ashton but  doesn't know if he feels the same but Ashton must catch on because he wraps his arms around Luke's waist.

"It's no problem, Lukey" Ashton says rubbing circles on Luke's back and Luke wonders if Ashton does this to all of his friends.

If so, they're the luckiest people on the planet. If this is how Ashton treats his friend then Luke can't imagine how he must've treated Amy. Luke doesn't get how she could've gotten so mad at Ashton if he treated her even better than this but Luke shouldn't judge her. She probably just missed Ashton and was stressed and insecure about it. She thought there was something going on between Ashton and Luke but that obviously isn't true. Ashton said it himself and Luke knows something won't ever happen between them, _no matter how much he wants it to._  


"Do you want a black or white one?" Ashton asks once Luke pulls away which must've been after a good thirty seconds or so but it still felt too short to Luke.

"Um white so then I don't confuse it with yours" Luke says.

"Okay and they come with protector cases so which colour do you want of that?" Ashton asks.

"Blue, please" Luke says and Ashton nods.

"Okay we'll get your headphones at HMV because they have a better selection" Ashton says an LukeI nods.

"Thanks again Ash, really" Luke says.

"Like I said it's no problem and I wanted to" Ashton says.

After Ashton buys the iPad,  which comes to way more than Luke deserves,  they go to HMV and Luke picks out some headphones. He tries to get the cheapest ones because Ashton's already spending too much on him but Ashton insists that Luke gets better ones and when Ashton gives him those puppy dog eyes again Luke knows it's game over.

It's about 1:30 by the time they get out of HMV and they decide to go have lunch at the food court because they're both hungry and don't have any other stores they'd like to go. When they're finished eating they'll just wait for Harry and Louis to meet them.

"What do you want to eat?" Ashton asks.

"I don't really care, but I can't have that much because I still can't have full meals" Luke says.

"How about we get Subway and you can have half your sub now and save the rest for tomorrow or something?" Ashton suggests and Luke nods in agreement.

"That sounds good. It's been so long since I've have subway" Luke admits.

"Well then let's go, I don't wanna deprive you any longer" Ashton laughs.

Ashton ends up getting a meatball sub and Luke gets a buffalo chicken one. Ashton insists on getting combos and Luke doesn't argue because he's also thirsty and Subway cookies are the best.

"I missed this" Luke says taking a bite of his sub and Ashton laughs.

"I don't know how you survived without it" Ashton teases.

"So when we get back I could help you set up your iPad and then we could finish Spider-Man" Ashton suggests.

"That's sounds good" Luke says.

Do you remember which part you fell asleep at?" Ashton asks.

"The last thing I remember is Peter telling Gwen he was Spider-Man" Luke answers.

"That was a pretty hot way to tell her" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

"You sound like a twelve year old girl" Luke laughs.

"Omg Peter is so hot! I had to come see this movie with my stupid little brother and I wasn't looking forward to it at all but thank god Peter is hot! That makes it all worth it!" Ashton says in a high pitched voice and Luke can't help but laugh.

"Sadly I actually had to sit in front of a girl like that when I saw it in theatres. Calum was in front of her brother and he kept kicking his seat and throwing popcorn at him and we had to stop Michael from punching him." Ashton says.

"Your friends sound fun... But also kind of violent" Luke remarks.

"Oh Michael isn't violent at all" Ashton says "in fact he's a huge softie, whether he'll admit it or not. If you ever bug Calum though he won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you"

"Then I'll never bug Calum. Are he and Michael dating or something?" Luke asks because Ashton kind of implied that they were but Luke doesn't want to be wrong and offend him.

"Yeah, _finally._ They've liked each other forever and everyone knew it but them" Ashton laughs. "They actually got together the day I found out I had to move here, or at least that's when I first found out about it. I went to Michael's to tell them because I knew they'd probably be together because even before they started dating they were practically attached to each other. I just walked into Michael's room like I always do and they were making out on his bed. I wasn't surprised but they could've at least warned me, but at least they were just making out and not anything worse."

"I know how you feel" Luke laughs "Whenever I leave Harry and Louis alone in a room even if it's just for a second, they're always making out when I come back. I think I even heard them _doing things_ one night but I could've just been imagining it"

"Do you always imagine your friends having sex with each other?" Ashton teases.

"Not unless I'm having nightmares" Luke retorts making Ashton laugh.

"Remind me to get some earplugs before we leave then" Ashton says and Luke laughs.

The rest of the meal is silent but neither of them mind because it's comfortable silence. Besides Luke is trying to savour his sandwich and cookies and Ashton blabbing would only distract him from that, even if Luke does enjoy hearing about his life.

Once Ashton finishes his sandwich he says he has to go to the bathroom and Luke finishes a cookie while he waits for him. For some reason Luke feesl really vulnerable when Ashton leaves but  he just shrugs it off. He's probably just nervous because he hasn't  been in public like this for a while and he feels like people are judging him or maybe even recognize him from the streets and are wondering what he's doing there.

After a few minutes Luke notices someone looming behind him and thinks it's Ashton so Luke  jokingly tell him he doesn't bite and that he can sit down but when Ashton doesn't answer Luke gets worried.

Luke turns around confused and when he does herealizes it isn't Ashton after all, it's the last person Luke ever wanted to see.

"If it isn't Blondie" the man says smiling sickeningly at Luke and causing him to shudder.

Part of Luke hopes that Ashton will get back soon but part of him doesn't because he doesn't want Ashton to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one-shot is coming along slower than I hoped since I actually did shit this weekend, but hopefully I can get it done this weekend. I wanted to get both the one-shot and then next chapter of you're the reason i believe in something I don't know done but I just don't think that can happen


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where the last chapter left off, idk I don't wanna give anything anyway. Also I feel like I added this part too soon into the story and it's a bit cliche but i already have three chapters past this so what can I do?

"If it isn't Blondie" the man says smiling sickeningly at Luke, causing him  to shudder.

Part of Luke hopes that Ashton will get back soon but part of him hopes he doesn't because Luke doesn't want Ashton to get hurt.

"Crowley" Luke mutters.

Why is this happening now? _Luke thought he was safe from this now_ , but he guesses he'll  never truly be safe. Besides it's not like Luke doesn't deserve what ever will happen.

"Oh c'mon, call me Bruce, I'm pretty sure we're past first names basis by now" Crowley smirks filthily, sitting in the seat across from Luke, in _Ashton's_ seat. P

art of Luke wants to tell Crowley to get out of Ashton's seat even if it's not actually Ashton's but part of Luke doesn't want to get beaten up.

Crowley isn't alone, he has two of his lackeys with him and Luke knows from experience that these two are the worst.

"So Blondie, what's your actual name again? You're all the same so I forget, although to be honest you were my favourite" Crowley says sadistically.

"That's none of your business" Luke says and instantly regrets it. Why did he think it was a good idea to try and stand up to Crolwey. _That's never a good idea and Luke should know that._  


"What the hell happened to you?!" Crowley seethes "you used to be so co-operative"

Luke doesn't really think being held down by Crolwey's lackeys while he puts tape on Luke's mouth to muffle his screams counts as co-operative, but whatever.

"I bet it's that guy you were with, who was he? He looked like trouble" Crowley says as if he's Luke's dad and actually cares about his well-being.

"That's none of your business either" Luke says.

_Do Luke want to get  himself killed?_

"Was he your boyfriend? Because if so you better know he's going to leave soon, no one could ever actually love you" Crowley says as if Luke didn't already know that and as if he hadn't told Luke that at least fifty times before.

Luke doesn't say anything which only makes Crowley angrier. What was he expecting Luke to say? "Oh you're right Crowley, I know no one will ever love me". It may be true but  Luke would never admit it to him.

"You answer when you're spoken to!" Crowley seethes reaching across the table and grabbing the neck of Luke's shirt and pulling him towards him making Luke squeak.

A lot of people glare at them and a few look concerned but they just look away.

"I'm surprised that boy hasn't come back yet, he probably left you, everyone does after all" Crowley says and Luke has to admit that really hurt and Crowley must notice because he smiles sickeningly.

Why _is_ Ashton taking so long? He didn't really leave did he? Luke knows he probably didn't since Ashton isn't the type to do things like that. Even though Luke has known Ashton for less than 24 hours he still knows Ashton wouldn't do that. It's surprising how close Luke has gotten to Ashton in less than day and it's kind of frightening but Luke would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

Speaking of Ashton Luke hears his voice and thinks maybe he's just imagining it but he looks up and sees Ashton walking towards them. Luke doesn't know whether he's glad to see Ashton or not. Luke is relieved because he knows Ashton didn't leave him, but Crowley is really strong and dangerous and so are his lackeys and there's three of them and only one Ashton and Luke really doesn't want Ashton to get hurt. It's not like Luke could be much help to Ashton since he can barely make his bed without getting tired, and judging by the way Ashton's rolling up his sleeves he's preparing to fight for Luke and he really doesn't deserve this.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ashton shouts.

"Give me one good reason why we should" Crowley says.

"Because he's a _seventeen year old_ boy and doesn't deserve whatever shit you've put him through" Ashton says.

"But if you really knew him you'd know that he deserves it" Crowley says.

"I've known Luke for less than 24 hours and I already know way more about him than you ever will and I know he doesn't deserve whatever you've put him through. I don't know what you did to him but I do know the affects it had on him and I won't hesitate to beat the shit out you" Ashton says.

"You can try but you stand no chance against me, let alone me with these two" Crowley says gesturing to his lackeys.

"I can always try" Ashton says.

  
_No Ashton please don't hurt yourself for me,_ Luke thinks to himself and he must say it out loud because Crowley and his lackeys snicker and Ashton makes eye contact with Luke, his hazel eyes filled concern and confusion and something else Luke can't quite put his finger on.

"But Lukey" Ashton says making Crowley and his men snicker again.

"Lukey, how adorable" Crowley says sarcastically but Ashton ignores him and keeps looking at me.

"No Ash, it's not worth it. _I'm_ not worth it" Luke mumbles the last part.

"Yes it is, yes _you_ are, whatever this dick said about you isn't true. I said I'd never let anyone hurt you and I meant it Lukey. I've fought before so it's not lik-" Ashton starts but Luke cuts him off because one of Crowley's lackeys sneaks up behind him and is about to attack.

"Ash" Luke says.

"No Lukey you're-" Ashton says.

"No Ashton, behind you!" Luke manages to choke out and Luke literally means choke because Crowley is tightening his grip on Luke's  shirt, making it hard for him to breathe.

Ashton turns around at the last second just as Crowley's lackey is about to punch him. For a second Luke thinks it's too late and he's about to close his eyes but Ashton grabs one of the lackeys fist, surprising him and Ashton is able to use the lackey's second of vulnerability to throw him to the ground. It's pretty impressive, well actually _really_ impressive and Luke  thinks even Ashton is surprised at himself too because he stands there kind of shocked for a moment like he's a superhero who just discovered his powers for the first time.

Luke doesn't even notice Crowley's other Lackey sneak up behind Ashton before it's too late and he tries to say something but it doesn't come out in time. Ashton falls to ground unconscious-at least Luke hopes he's just unconscious- next to the other lackey and Luke cries out and try to free himself from Crowley's grip but it's no use. The lackey that Ashton threw to the ground starts to get up and the other one walks behind Crowley and Luke so he doesn't try and escape again and Luke knows he's screwed.

Or at least that's what he thinks.

"Put your hands in the air!" someone, who Luke's assuming is a security guard but he can't see anything because Crowley's and his lackeys are blocking him, orders.

"Do you really think we'd be scared of a few mall cops?" Crowley says.

"Sir if you don't put your hands up we'll have to use pepper spray" The guard says and Crowley rolls his eyes and raises his hands and his lackeys do the same.

Once they're handcuffed and out of the way Luke makes his way to where Ashton is lying on the ground still unconcious. Luke kneels down next to him and runs his fingers through Ashton's hair, not even bothering to stop his tears.

"I told you not to do it" Luke cries, not caring how pathetic he sounds "why didn't you listen? Now you're unconscious or maybe even worse, why didn't you listen?"

"He's just unconscious and he should be fine when he wakes but I'll take him back to my clinic just in case" a female voice says and Luke looks up to see a woman, probably in her mid thirties smiling sadly.

Harry and Louis are also behind her, holding some bags and Luke notices they have his and Ashton's bags. Luke's thankful because he knows he would've forgotten them and they had the iPad Ashton bought for him, which is just another thing Ashton's done for Luke that he doesn't deserve.

"Thank you" Luke says to the woman.

"It's no problem, I'm doctor Simmons by the way but you can call me Liz" Liz says and Luke has to hold in a gasp because that was his mother's name and she used to be a Doctor but Luke would rather not think about her.

Luke doesn't want to compare this woman to his mother either because she seems like a nice person and doesn't deserve to be compared to his mother.

"Do you want to just follow my car to the clinic? He can stay with you incase he wakes up" the woman, Liz says, looking at Harry and Louis as well.

"That sounds like a plan" Harry nods picking Ashton up.

So Luke guesses Harry doesn't actually hate Ashton, or he's just not heartless and will help someone in need even if he doesn't like them.

"You okay, Luke?" Louis asks Luke as they follow Harry and Mrs. Simmons who are talking about some medical thing, _no surprise._  


"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried about Ash" Luke answers.

"He'll be fine, Liz said he would" Louis assures.

"Yeah but what if he wasn't Louis? What if he-" Luke cuts himself off because he can't say it without crying "it would've been all my fault."

"No it wouldn't've, were you the one who knocked him unconcious?" Louis asks.

"Well no but-" Luke starts.

"Then it's not your fault" Louis cuts Luke off.

"But it is, Crowley came to me when I was alone and then Ashton came back and-" Luke starts.

"Luke, you need to stop blaming yourself for things you have no control of-" Louis says and Luke goes to argue but Louis cuts him off.

"Do you think Ashton wants you to blame yourself?" Louis asks and Luke doesn't say anything else because maybe Louis is right.

When they get to the car Louis decided to sit in the back with Ashton and Luke and Ashton is laying across the three seats with his head in Luke's lap.

Luke absently plays with Ashton's hair, which is even softer than he expected, while his mind is racing.

What if Doctor Simmons was wrong? What if Ashton's in a coma and doesn't wake up for months? What if he never wakes up? What if he does wake up but has complications like amnesia or brain damage or something? Is there a certain time frame unconscious people have to wake up within before stuff like this does happen? How long is it? Has Ashton's already passed?

"Harry?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, Luke?" Harry replies.

"How long can someone be unconscious for before they suffer any defects?" Luke asks.

"Um- twenty minutes" Harry says hesitantly.

"How long has it been?" Luke asks.

"It's been ten minutes since we found you but I don't know how long Ashton was unconscious before then" Harry says.

"It was only like minute or so" Luke says.

"Then we still have nine minutes" Harry says trying to sound optimistic but it doesn't work.

"Oh" is all Luke can think of to reply.

"Please wake up" Luke whispers twisting one of Ashton's curls with his finger and trying not to cry.

After about a few minutes Luke  notices something shuffling on his lap and looks down not expecting it to be Ashton, but just Louis or something but he almost gasps when he realizes it _is_ Ashton. His eyes are duller than usual,but still gorgeous, but he's definitely awake.

"Ash" Luke whispers.

"Lukey? Are you okay? Wait where are- where are we?" Ashton asks confused.

"We're in Harry's car following a doctor to a clinic" Luke answers.

"Wait, why are we going to a clinic? What about those guys?" Ashton asks.

"We're going to a clinic because you were unconscious, Ash" Luke says.

"I was?" Ashton asks.

"Wouldn't that explain why you're in a different setting then you were before?" Luke laughs.

"Oh well yeah, I guess so, wow I'm so stupid" Ashton says.

"Hey, no you're not, you're just just confused because you just woke up from unconsciousness, anyone would be Ash" Luke says.

"Okay so tell me everything that happened" Ashton says "wait, can I sit up?"

"Slowly, but yes, if you sit up too fast you might fall unconscious again" Harry says and Ashton follows.

Ashton leans against Luke a bit, which Luke totally doesn't mind, and he wraps his arm around Ashton to steady him and swears he sees Ashton blush.

"Okay so the last thing I remember is throwing that guy to the ground-" Ashton starts.

"You threw someone to the ground?" Harry asks incredulously.

"Well he was gonna hurt Luke" Ashton says.

"It was pretty impressive actually" Luke says.

"Was it really that impressive or are you just biased?" Louis asks.

"Hey I was talking to _Luke_ I didn't say you two could join!" Ashton laughs and Luke can't help but smile because it looks like Ashton is going to be okay.

"So what happened after that?" Ashton asks and they arrive at the clinic once Luke finishes explaining everything to Ashton.

They follow Dr. Simmons to her office and she says Harry and Louis have to stay in the waiting room but Luke can go in with Ashton.

Ashton sits down on the cot and Luke sits in one of the chairs while they wait for Dr. Simmons to get prepared.

"I haven't been in one of these since I was seven and I had to get blood work done" Ashton says. "I'm kind of terrified"

Luke was never scared of the doctors when he was younger since his mum was one and he'd often spend the days in her office playing with the waiting room toys and stealing candy from the front desk when Shelia, the secretary, wasn't looking. Although now that Luke thinks about it he thinks Shelia always knew that he stole the candy and just let him have it. You'd think Luke would get sick often from spending so much time there but it actually helped him develop a good immune system which is probably why he didn't get sick very often when he was on the streets.

Luke wishes all his memories of his childhood were like this but unfortunately they aren't and unfortunately Luke's mother isn't the same as she was when he was really young.

"Whatcha thinking about, Lukey?" Ashton asks snapping Luke out of his thoughts.

"Oh it's just my mum used to be a doctor and I-uh yeah" Luke stutters not wanting to tell Ashton too much, Dr. Simmons could come in anytime and Luke is still not ready to tell Ashton his story yet.

"You don't have to tell me anymore and I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. You were just smiling and it was kind of adorable and I wanted to know why" Ashton says and _wait. Did Ashton just call Luke adorable_? Luke must be delirious, maybe he was unconscious for a few seconds too and didn't even notice.

"Oh...um...thanks" Luke says blushing as Dr. Simmons walks in.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asks making Ashton blush as well.

"What no- we were just um- yeah" Luke stutters awkwardly.

"I won't have to get blood work done, will I?" Ashton asks.

Luke doesn't know if Ashton's just asking to change the subject or if he's really that scared to get blood work done. If Ashton really is scared of needles that much then it's kind of adorable. Although judging from the tattoos Ashton has he can't be that scared of them.

"You will unfortunately, just as a precaution" Dr. Simmons says setting some tools down on a table.

"Oh okay" Ashton gulps.

"So how do you feel, Ashton? Dr. Simmons asks.

"Well I was feeling fine until you told me you were going to jab a needle into my veins" Ashton says and Luke can't help but laugh and so does Dr. Simmons.

"But you have so many tattoos, how can you be afraid of needles?" Dr. Simmons asks.

"Because blood work is different, the needle is gigantic and also you're _taking_ my blood. I was dragged here while I was unconscious how do I know you're an actual doctor and not a fraud that'll steal my blood and sell it on the black market" Ashton says making Luke and Dr. Simmons  laugh.

"I think you'll be fine" Dr. Simmons says.

"Does that mean I won't have to get blood work done?" Ashton asks hopeful.

"Oh no you'll still have to get it done" Dr.Simmons says.

"Dammit" Ashton mutters.

"Well your needle should be ready now, I'll be back" Dr. Simmons says.

"She prepared a needle just for me? Do you think we have any chance of escaping Lukey?" Ashton asks.

"You do realize they have to prepare different needles for everyone and they can't just give everyone the same one, Ash" Luke says.

"Yeah well obviously, but why wouldn't she have brought it in with the other tools?" Ashton asks.

"Maybe because it takes longer than the other ones?" Luke says.

"Oh well, oh that makes sense" Ashton mumbles.

"Are you really that scared of blood work?" Luke asks.

"Maybe" Ashton mumbles.

"Awww that's adorable" Luke coos.

"No it's not. I'm not adorable, I'm terrifying" Ashton protests.

"Keep telling yourself that" Luke retorts.

"Hey, you saw me flip that guy, okay?" Ashton argues.

"That doesn't mean you aren't adorable" Luke quips.

"If anyone in this room is adorable it's _you_." Ashton says making Luke blush.

"You should've seen your face when I bought you that iPad or when you were eating those subway cookies" Ashton says.

"What about you in the costume store?" Luke retorts.

"What about you falling asleep on my shoulder as we watched Spider-Man?" Ashton asks. "Or when we were cuddling last night. Or when you were doing your homework and your concentration face was really adorable. Or when-"

"Okay, okay that's enough" Luke mumbles blushing and Ashton just smirks at him.

Luke then notices how close they are and backs away because one, Ashton's straight, he probably doesn't want Luke that close to him and two, if he doesn't move he'll probably end up kissing Ashton and Ashton  _definitely_ wouldn't want him to do that.

Dr. Simmons comes back in a few seconds later and Luke lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding because that was pretty awkward.

"So we'll start with the blood work so you can get the worst part over with" Dr. Simmons says "would you like to hold your boyfriend's hand?"

"Oh um... Luke's not my" Ashton says.

"Yeah we're not-" Luke says no matter how much he wishes they were.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed because you were so close and those other two were dating that you two were...I'm so sorry" Dr. Simmons says.

"It's okay" Ashton and Luke both say

"Well would you still like to hold his hand? It'll hurt less if you squeeze something with your other arm" Dr. Simmons says.

"Yeah for _him_ " Luke retorts.

"You know what, maybe I will" Ashton says innocently while smirking at Luke "c'mere Luke"

"Okay just tell me when you're ready" Dr. Simmons says.

As soon as Ashton grabs Luke's hand sparks shoot up his arm like they always do when Ashton touches him and since Ashton blushes Luke thinks Ashton feels it too but it's probably just because he's not used to holding hands with a guy, _especially a gay one._  


"Okay you can mutilate me now" Ashton says making Luke shake his head.

The needle hasn't even touched Ashton's skin and he's already squeezing Luke's hand and when it goes in Ashton squeezes it so hard Luke's afraid he'll break it.

"Careful, Lennie" Luke says making Ashton laugh.

Don't laugh it'll only make it worse" Dr. Simmons says.

"I bet you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ashton asks.

"It was my payback for you almost breaking my hand" Luke retorts.

Once Doctor Simmons is finished taking Ashton's blood she asks him a few basic questions and does a normal check up procedure before going into her office for a while and leaving Luke and Ashton alone again.

"This better not take very long I just wanna go home and sleep" Ashton says.

"Awww does baby Ashy need a nap?" Luke teases.

"Well considering I got like four hours of sleep last night and since you know I got knocked _unconscious_. Yes I _do_ need a nap." Ashton retorts.

"Awww and do you want some warm milk for your nap?" Luke coos.

"No I but I'd like some cold chocolate milk" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

"Okay so good news! You only have a minor concussion" Dr. Simmons says coming into the office.

"How is a concussion _good_ news?" Ashton asks.

"Because it could be worse, obviously" Luke retorts.

"Don't be he rude!" Ashton exclaims "I was just asking a simple question"

"Yeah it was _simple_ , alright" Luke says.

"Hey!" Ashton exclaims "now that you know I'm gonna be fine you go back to being mean to me! That's not fair!"

"But it's fair because it's you" Luke retorts.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Ashton asks.

"It can mean whatever you want it to" Luke quips.

"Are you two done now or do you need me to leave the room for a while?" Dr. Simmons asks smirking at Luke and Ashton.

And Luke thought _Louis_ was bad.

"No we're done, I've had quite enough of his meaness" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

"Okay so basically you'll need to apply ice to it and get a lot of rest. I'll prescribe some painkillers for you since if you use generic ones it could cause bleeding. Also, avoid driving, alcohol, recreational drugs and contact sports until you feel 100% better. You should also try to stay away from bright lights as it could make your headache worse and just as a precaution you should have someone stay with you with for the next 48 hours." Dr. Simmons says.

"Did you hear that Lukey? You're stuck with me for 48 hours." Ashton says.

"I would've been anyways" Luke says "Did you forget that we live together?"

"Yeah but now you can't leave my side" Ashton says.

"When do I ever" Luke retorts.

"You don't actually, wow you're clingy" Ashton says.

"Only because I can't escape" Luke says.

"Well now you can't escape for two more days" Ashton says winking at Luke and he blushes.

"Okay well you should be free to go now. Here's my card and call me if any problems arise and also give this extra one to Harry because I'm pretty sure he might want to work here in the future." Dr. Simmons says handing Luke two cards.

Ashton and Luke both thank her before they leave and they go into the waiting room Harry and Louis are nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Luke asks.

"I think I might've gotten a text from Harry" Ashton says "my phone buzzed but I just assumed it was Michael or Calum so I didn't check it right away"

"Do you want me to check it for you? Since you can't look at bright screens" Luke asks.

"You trying to read my texts, Hemmings?" Ashton says "Clingy and jealous, wow Luke, you're terrible boyfriend material"

"Oh shut up" Luke retorts.

"Okay fine, you can read it but only because I don't want my headache to get any worse. You're already making it bad enough" Ashton says.

"Oh and _I'm_ the mean one" Luke retorts.

"Yes, yes you are" Ashton quips making Luke laugh.

"So are we gonna actually see where Harry and Louis are or just stand here?" Luke asks.

"Here you go princess" Ashton grumbles handing Luke his phone.

"Wait what's your passcode" Luke asks and Ashton blushes and looks down ashamed.

"What is it Ashton?"  Luke teases and Ashton mumbles something incoherent.

"What was that, I can't hear you" Luke says innocently and Ashton mumbles something again.

"I'm not a bat, Ash. You're going to have to speak louder" Luke says.

"It's 6969 okay!" Ashton exclaims earning a few glares from the other patients in the waiting room.

"Wow Ash, I thought you were better than that" Luke teases.

"Michael and Calum made me do it and wouldn't let me change it, okay? Don't judge me!" Ashton exclaims.

"Yeah sure it was Michael and Calum's fault, I believe you" Luke says sarcastically.

"Well it was!" Ashton exclaims.

"If Michael and Calum asked you to jump off a bridge, would you?"Luke says doing his best mom impression.

"Hey it's not like it's just me following their orders. They jumped out of my dad's car at a red light yesterday because I jokingly told them to." Ashton says.

"Do I even wanna know?" Luke asks.

"Probably not" Ashton retorts. "So what did Harry say?"

"He said he and Louis went to the car because it was taking so long and asked what we wanted from McDonald's but that was like fifteen minutes ago so I don't know if he already got stuff." Luke answers.

"Give me that" Ashton says snatching his phone out of Luke's hands.

"Hey ask nicely" Luke says.

"It's _my_ phone" Ashton retorts.

"That still doesn't give you the right be _rude_ " Luke says.

"Yes it does" Ashton says making Luke shake his head.

"So what do you want?" Ashton asks and it takes Luke a second to realize Ashton meant his McDonald's order.

"Oh, I'll just have the six piece chicken nuggets and fries" Luke says.

"Yes, you order chicken nuggets instead of boring old burgers, I like you" Ashton says making Luke blush.

"And what type of McFlurry? Oreo or Smartie?" Ashton asks.

"Um Smartie please" Luke answers.

"Okay they should be here in a few minutes, let's go outside and wait because I don't want to be sick _and_ concussed." Ashton says making Luke laugh.

\---

Once they get back to the apartment Ashton and Luke go into Luke's...or thier? room.

"Do you want me to help you set up your iPad?" Ashton asks.

"Oh no it's fine, we can always wait until tomorrow if you want to sleep" Luke says.

"But I'm not that tired anymore since I had the food." Ashton protests.

"But you can't look at bright screens" Luke argues.

"I can turn the brightness down" Ashton pleads.

"Fine" Luke says because Ashton's giving him those puppy dog eyes again.

"C'mere then" Ashton says gesturing to the spot on the bed next to him.

Luke sits next to Ashton and gets under the covers and Ashton wraps his arm around Luke's waist. Luke actually really enjoys cuddling with Ashton even if he knows it's just platonic for Ashton. Most guys wouldn't cuddle with Luke at all so he'll take what he can get, plus it's _Ashton_.

Luke moves closer to Ashton and rests his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"And you think _I'm_ the tired one" Ashton giggles.

"I'm not tired you're just comfy and I've nothing better to do"  Luke answers.

"Mhm sure" Ashton says disbelievingly.

It takes Ashton a couple hours to set it up because he added a bunch of songs he thinks Luke would like and made him listen to some of them. Ashton actually has a really good music taste and Luke obviously hasn't been able to keep up on music for the last couple years so he'd  glad he has someone like Ashton to show him. Ashton added some Simple Plan and All Time Low as well as Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco, all of which were bands Luke used to like and Ashton also told Luke that Fall Out Boy came off their hiatus. Ashton also showed Luke some new bands like the ones Harry and Louis have posters of on their walls and this band called New Politics who toured with Fall Out Boy as well as a bunch of other bands.

"Do you wanna finish watching Spider-Man?" Ashton asks "we can watch it on yours since I set Netflix up on there"

"Yeah sure" Luke says putting the movie on and forwarding it to the part they were at.

Once the movie is over it's about 8pm, where did the day go, and Ashton says he wants to go bed. Luke thinks it's actually kind of adorable since it's so early and Ashton looks so tired and cuddly.

"Can you be the big spoon tonight, Lukey? I'm _concussed_ ". Ashton asks.

"Of course Ash" Luke  laughs pulling Ashton into his arms.

"Goodnight Ash" Luke says pressing a kiss to Ashton's hair.

"Night, Lukey" Ashton mumbles half asleep.

It's strange to think that just over two weeks ago Luke was all alone on the streets and now he's living in apartment with three of the greatest friends he could ever ask for one of which Luke happens to have a crush on and is in his arms right now.

Luke guesses he was right all those times he tried to convince himself things would get better after all.

**\---**


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has his first day of school without Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is getting close to chapter 13, which is where I have written til and after then the updates won't be as frequent. I really wish I could but I just don't have the time to update more than once a week and I have my other stories as well.

Luke is frantically shaken awake by someone and he panics for a second thinking it's Ashton and that something's wrong with him, but when Luke opens his eyes he realizes it's Harry.

"Finally, I've been trying to get you to wake up for the past ten minutes" Harry mumbles "get ready because we have school today. You didn't forget did you?"

"Possibly" Luke mutters and Harry chuckles.

"It's okay, I can understand how you would've. I didn't remember until last night and I would've told you and gave you more of a warning but when I came in here you and Ashton looked so peaceful and I didn't want to interupt." Harry says.

"Thanks" Luke says awkwardly "but what about Ash? The doctor said he can't be left alone for at least 48 hours"

"Lou will be home in the morning so he can watch him and I'll come home at lunch to be with him. I'd let you stay but I know you have a lot to catch up on and I don't want you to get anymore behind" Harry says.

"Oh, it's fine and thank you" Luke says.

"It's no problem Luke, I'll leave you alone to get ready now" Harry says before leaving.

Luke can't help but look over at Ashton who's still sleeping and looks absolutely adorable. He has traces of eyeliner smudged underneath his eyes and his hair looks so soft and fluffy and  Luke really wants to his my fingers through it but he doesn't want to wake Ashton. Ashton's eyebrows are furrowed and it's really cute and he's biting on his lip slightly and Luke has an overwhelming desire to kiss him. Well more so than usual, but Luke  knows he can't.

In summary, Ashton is gorgeous when he's sleeping, he always is, but when he's sleeping Luke can see the true Ashton. Ashton tries to act tough with his tattoos and all but when he's sleeping Luke can tell he's really just insecure. Luke doesn't know how someone as amazing as Ashton could ever be insecure but he knows Ashton is because Ashton acts like he does sometimes. Adn as gorgeous as Ashton looks it still breaks Luke's heart because he looks so vulnerable when he's sleeping, a time that's supposed to be peaceful.

Luke then realizes he's been staring at Ashton for about ten minutes and that he needs to get ready but  he doesn't leave without pressing a kiss to Ashton's forehead. Luke swears he sees Ashton smile a bit when he does but he's probably just imagining it and if Luke wasn't then it was totally unrelated to him.

Once Luke's finished getting ready Luke goes back to his room where Ashton is still sleeping to say goodbye to him. Luke feels bad waking Ashton but  he'd feel even worse if he left without telling him.

"Ash, wake up" Luke says tapping Ashton's shoulder since he doesn't want to shake him because of his concussion.

"Lukey? What's wrong?" Ashton asks sounding sleepy but still worried. Luke doesn't know why Ashton's worried about him,  Ashton is the one who's injured after all.

"Nothing's wrong but I have to go to school today" Luke tells Ashton.

"Oh" Ashton says looking deflated "I was kind of looking forward to just spending time with you"

"T-thanks" Luke stutters failing to hide his blush " Um- for the record, I'd kind of rather stay here but I'm really far behind and I have a lot of work and-"

"Oh no, I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty or anything" Ashton interjects and Luke is grateful because _he_  doesn't even know what he was trying to say. "I was just saying I wish you didn't have to go because I'll miss you."

_And  Luke thought his blush couldn't get any deeper._

"T-thanks" Luke stutters.

"So then who's staying?" Ashton asks changing the subject and Luke is grateful.

"Louis'll be here in the morning and Harry will come home at lunch" Luke explains and Ashton looks a little scared when Luke mentions him being alone with Harry.

"He's not _that_ bad, Ash. Yesterday he actually seemed genuinely worried about you and he said last night he was going to remind me about school but when he came in here he didn't want to disturb us because we looked peaceful." Luke says noticing Ashton blush as he  mentions the last part but it's gone before Luke has enough time to process it. "He's just protective over Louis and I and I don't think he completely trusts you yet, but eventually he'll realize that he was wrong and had nothing to worry about"

"Yeah, I guess so" Ashton says and this time his blush _is_ noticeable and it might be the most adorable thing Luke has ever seen.

"So what time do you have to go?" Ashton asks.

"Well school starts at 8:30 but we usually leave at around 7:45 or so and it's 6:30 now" Luke replies "But you can go back to sleep if you want"

"Maybe I don't want to, maybe I want to spend time with you" Ashton says making Luke blush "Besides breakfast might help me feel better and I won't be able to sleep with this headache."

"Well if you want to take anything for it you have to take the pills the doctor gave you or else-" Luke starts but Ashton interjects.

"I know I was there" Ashton teases.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Luke apolgoizes.

"Don't be. I think it's cute that you're worried. It's more than my mum ever did which is ironic considering she's a nurse" Ashton mumbles the last part and Luke almost misses it because he's too busy blushing but when he does process it his heart breaks a little.

It's not surprising that Ashton didn't have the greatest parents, he's hinted at it before, but it still makes Luke upset. How can Ashton's parents not care about him? Luke understands with his mum because he deserved it but how could Ashton's parents ever hate him?

Luke barely knows Ashton but he already feels like he can trust him with anything. Luke might not be ready to tell Ashton things yet but he knows if he ever does tell someone Ashton will be the one he tells.Luke doesn't know why he trusts Ashton so easily because he has a hard time trusting people, Luke doesn't even completely trust Harry or Louis yet. Maybe it's because, in a way, Ashton reminds Luke of himself and even though it might seem like they're opposites on the outside and they've been through different experiences Ashton is just as broken as Luke is.

"So your mum's a nurse?" Luke asks, trying to start conversation so Ashton doesn't notice he zoned out.

Luke regrets it though because that probably wasn't the best thing to ask. Ashton probably didn't even want Luke to hear the comment he made, let alone ask him about it. Ashton answers the question without seeming phased by it however and Luke lets go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"She volunteered at this children's hospital but I think she only did it to make her look good. All she and my dad truly care about is money but they have to try and look good so the community doesn't see how selfish they really are" Ashton says.

"Wow, that's terrible, I'm sorry you had to go through that" Luke says.

"It's not that bad really, at least I had a home. I shouldn't even be complaining when you've gone through so much worse, I'm sorry." Ashton apologizes.

"You don't have to be sorry." Luke says "we all go through struggles and just because yours doesn't seem as bad as someone else's doesn't mean it doesn't matter"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Ashton says "but you never complain and I always do and I shouldn't"

"It's not complaining Ash it's just talking about your feelings" Luke says.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Ashton says Luke can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ashton asks.

"I don't know, you just said the exact same thing twice" Luke answers.

"Well I guess this concussion is worse than I thought" Ashton says as the door opens.

"Oh you're up" Louis says sticking his head through the door and noticing Ashton "well I'll tell Harry to make more breakfast for you. I'll leave you two love birds alone now"

Louis winks before closing the door and Ashton is beet red and Luke knows he's probably the same.

"Um- so uh how are you and Amy?" Luke asks.

Luke doesn't know  why he decided to ask about her of all people but that was the only thing he could think of to start conversation with.

"I don't know, you've been with me the whole time so you know as much as I do at this point" Ashton chuckles "I know I'll have to talk to her eventually but I don't really feel like it right now and I'm still mad at her to be honest"

"Why?" Luke asks and regrets it because that was too invasive wasn't it? Ashton doesn't seem to notice however.

"Because I don't like how she treated you" Ashton says and he says it so _casually_ as if  Luke shouldn't be surprised Ashton seems to care more about him than Amy.

Ashton's concussion might actually be more serious than Luke thought.

"Oh well I-uh" Luke stammers not really knowing how to respond.

"She doesn't know you, she can't just make assumptions like that and she _certainly_ can't call you names" Ashton says seeming genuinely upset.

"But it's true" Luke says.

"No it's not, I know I barely know you but I certainly know that you aren't worthless or whatever else you believe you are. What other people think of you doesn't define you and neither does your past. What defines you is your current words and actions and so far they've shown me that you're kind of amazing" Ashton says and Luke has to bite his lip to stop from crying.

How does he even respond to that? Ashton seems like he genuinely cares for Luke and Luke  knows that it probably won't last long but he still can't help but enjoy it. Luke is getting too attached to Ashton and knows it'll crush him when Ashton does finally realize how worthless he is but honestly Luke doesn't even care. If Luke had to pick the next person to rip out his heart and stomp on it he'd pick Aston even though Luke knows he'd be the worst of all. Not because he'd be the meanest of course,  in fact Ashton would probably do it in the nicest possible way, but because Luke actually cares about Ashton. Luke knows he barely knows Ashton but he  _does_ care about him. It's the only thing Luke's sure of to be honest.

Luke doesn't know if Ashton actually really does care about him or if he's being too self absorbed. Luke doesn't know if Harry and Louis actually want him around or if they're just too nice to kick him out. Luke doesn't know if he'll be back on the streets eventually. Luke doesn't know if he'll be able to make something out of himself and be able to get his own apartment one day so if he does get kicked out, which is inevitable, his only option won't be going back to the streets. Luke doesn't know if his teachers really do see potential in him or if they're just lying and have to say that to everyone. There's a lot Luke doesn't know but he  _certainly_ knows that he cares about Ashton, probably more than he should for someone he just met.

Luke's snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling his name and he realizes it's Ashton.

"Luke? Are you okay? I didn't freak you out did I?" Ashton asks.

"N-no" Luke stutters "I just, I don't know how to respond, no one ever says stuff like that to me."

"Well they should" Ashton says walking closer to Luke.

Ashton moves a hair out of Luke's face before placing his hand at the nape of Luke's neck and the other one around his waist. For a second Luke thinks Ashton is going to kiss him, especially when Ashton's eyes look directly into his, _and boy does Luke ever want him to_ , but he rests his head on Luke's shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything" Ashton says playing with the hair at the nape of Luke's neck and there's something oddly comforting about it and something else Luke can't quite place.

Ashton's arm that's around Luke's waist makes him safe and secure and that as long as Ashton is with him, Crowley, bullies, his mother, _no one_ can ever hurt him. Luke has never felt this safe since before well-Luke doesn't want to think about it. Being in Ashton's arms is so comforting and Luke don't want to ruin that by thinking about his past.

Luke realizes he should probably hug Ashton back so he wraps his arms around Ashton's  waist and when he does Ashton buries his face further into Luke's shoulder and traces gentle circles on Luke's hips with his thumbs.

"Thank you- I just I- I don't feel like that's enough and you've done much for me. Like you got me an iPad and I just-" Luke stutters.

"You deserve it" Ashton says "it's about time people start treating you the way you deserve, which is the exactly how you treat others"

"But other people do deserve to be treated well, they're not scum like me" Luke says.

"Lukey" Ashton frowns "You're not scum"

"But that's what everyone else says" Luke mutters.

"And what did I just say?" Ashton asks.

"That what other people think doesn't define me" Luke answers sheepishly.

"Well I wouldn't have said if it wasn't true" Ashton says "Look, I won't force you to believe me or make you lie to me that you do but one day you're going to realize that I'm right. One day you're going to see how truly amazing you are and until then I'll be there to make sure you never feel alone again. I'll be there after then too of course, I'll always be there unless you don't want me to."

The last line is what throws Luke off guard the most, although he can't believe the whole thing, because Ashton seems like he's actually worried Luke might not want him. Not in a romantic way, because Luke knows his feelings for him are only platonic and that's all they'll ever be. He seems worried that Luke wouldn't want to be his friend or that he could be annoyed by him, which is crazy. Ashton could never annoy anyone, maybe Harry's an exception but he's not really being fair,  why can't he see that?

"T-thanks Ash I-just" Luke stammers.

"Don't know what to say? I wouldn't either if someone said the same to me. You just have to remember it and eventually you'll realize it's true" Luke says.

"Thank you" Luke says and repeats it at least fifteen more times which makes Ashton chuckle.

Luke's so caught up in Ashton that he doesn't even notice the door open or Louis come in until he clears his throat.

"This is adorable and all but breakfast is ready" Louis says and by the way he says it Luke can tell he didn't just come in a few seconds ago.

"How long have you been here?" Ashton asks.

"Well nineteen years, but really, you don't start counting age in years until your first birthday so technically it would be twenty and if you want to get really technical it would be almost twenty-one including the time I was in my mother's womb" Louis says.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Ashton says "how long have you been creeping on Luke and I for?"

"I wouldn't call it creeping, more like _observing_ and to answer your question long enough to prove my hypothesis correct" Louis says.

"And what is your hypothesis?" Ashton asks.

"That you two are madly in love and are just too dumb to realize it" Louis retorts.

"I think there's something wrong with your hypothesis" Ashton says.

"There's nothing wrong with it, the only wrong thing here is your attitude. Now, I know you probably can't wait to kiss Luke now that you've realized I'm correct but that can wait. _Breakfast is getting cold_." Louis says turning on his heel like he's about to walk away but he whispers something to Luke first.

"He'll come around eventually" Louis whispers to Luke before walking off.

"What did he say?" Ashton asks.

"Oh nothing, just something about breakfast" Luke says.

"Oh yeah something about _breakfast_ , it totally wasn't about me at all. You you're a terrible liar, Lukey" Ashton giggles.

"Not as bad as you" Luke retorts.

"I'm a great liar" Ashton protests.

"And you think that's something to be proud of?" Luke retorts.

"Well no but I-" Ashton starts but Luke cuts him off.

"But it's the one and only thing you're good at?" Luke teases.

"No it's not, gosh you're worse than Michael and Calum and I can play the drums" Ashton protests.

Wow okay,  Luke thinks that's kind of hot, _really hot actually_ and Luke probably shouldn't picture Ashton playing the drums anymore if he knows what's good for him

Luke's about to ask Ashton more but he can hear Louis screaming and  knows they should probably go for breakfast before they face Louis's wrath.

Breakfast is mostly Louis smirking at Luke and Ashton the whole time and Harry glaring at Ashton. Luke thinks Harry is trying to be nice to Ashton since he's hurt but he still doesn't like him and it's obvious.

After breakfast, it's pretty much time for Luke to go and he really doesn't want to. Not just because he has to leave Ashton but because Harry won't be there in the afternoon and Luke  hasn't been to school without him before and it's kind of intimidating.

What if people there know he's gay? Ashton said he knew and that it was obvious. Luke  knows people don't have a problem with Harry being out but it's different with Lukd. _It always is._ What if now that Harry won't be there they'll decided to beat him up? What if Harry's friends really hate Luke but just tolerate him for Harry's sake?

Luke is snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling his name and realizes it's Ashton.

"Lukey? You okay? You looked worried" Ashton asks concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Luke mumbles.

_Why does Ashton care so much?_

"You sure?" Ashton asks and Luke knows there's point in lying to him.

"I'm just worried about being alone at school, you don't have to worry" Luke says.

"Of course I do" Ashton says "and what about Harry's friends?"

"I think they just put up with me because of Harry" Luke says.

"I'm sure that isn't true, I'm sure they love you and they'd have to be idiots not to" Ashton says making Luke blush.

"Yeah I guess so" Luke says although he  knows it's not very believable and Ashton can tell.

"Can I get a hug before you leave?" Ashton asks holding out his arms and how can Luke say no to that?

Luke steps into Ashton's arms and he wraps one arm around Luke's waist again and his other hand plays with the hair at the back of Luke's head.

"You'll be fine Lukey, don't worry" Ashton soothes.

"Thanks Ash" Luke says burying his face into Ashton's shoulder.

"It's no problem Lukey" Ashton says.

They stay like that for a few minutes until someone clears their throat.

"It's time to go now" Harry says making Ashton glare at him as they pull apart.

Ashton can't be that upset Harry interrupted thier hug, can he?

"See you Lukey" Ashton says hugging Luke again

"And by the way you'll be fine" Ashton whispers in Luke's hear and Luke thanks him.

"We don't have all day" Harry says.

"Jeez, okay there's no need to be rude" Ashton mutters and Harry glares at him.

"You should really go now, you don't wanna be late!" Louis says trying to change the subject so nothing happens between Harry and Ashton.

"C'mon Luke let's go, I don't want to be around him and I don't want you to either." Harry says.

"He's not a child" Luke hears Ashton mutter and luckily Harry doesn't hear him.

\---

"Hey Harry! Hey Luke!" Niall greets when Luke and Harry arrive at school.

"Hey Nialler!" Harry greets hugging Niall and Luke just kind of stands there awkwardly.

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite" Niall says hugging Luke.

Okay so maybe Niall doesn't hate Luke but that doesn't mean Harry's other friends don't.

"So I'm going to be going home at lunch" Harry says.

"Why, what happened?" Niall asks.

What are they even supposed to tell him? So much happened on the weekend and it would take forever to explain everything. Plus Luke doesn't really want to. Harry doesn't even know the full story and Luke doesn't want him to make Ashton look bad and Luke would have to tell Niall about Crowley.

"Louis' sick" Harry lies and Luke is thankful.

"Oh, well tell him to get better but I'm sure if you're with him he'll feel a lot better" Niall winks making Harry blush.

"Jeez, well I came in at the wrong time" a voice says and Luke turns to see Harry's friend Alfie.

"No you came in at the right time" Niall retorts "I bet Louis' sick because the-

"So what's your cousin like?" Alfie asks cutting Niall off.

"An asshole and I have to talk to the teacher before class so see you later" Harry mutters before walking off.

"Jeez, okay. What's wrong with him?" Alfie asks turning to Luke "Is his cousin really that bad?"

"I don't think he is at all" Luke says honestly "Harry's not really giving him a chance though"

"Wow, that's weird, Harry's usually nice to everyone" Alfie mutters.

"Maybe it's because he thinks he's like the rest of his family" Luke suggests and it's not a _complete_ lie.

"That would make sense, I guess but it still doesn't really sound like Harry" Alfie says.

Luke doesn't know really know what to say next and is grateful when he doesn't have to say anything because Alfie and Niall's girlfriends, Zoe and Barbara, arrive. Although Luke feels even more awkward when the two couples hug.

"Hey Luke!" the two girls greet.

"Hey Zoe and Barbara" Luke says awkwardly.

Luke feels so awkward being with Harry's friends alone even though they're being nothing but nice.

"Where's Harry? Is he sick or something?" Zoe asks.

"No, but Louis is so he probably will be soon too" Niall says.

"He was here but he had a hissy fit and stormed off" Alfie says.

"I find that hard to believe" Zoe says.

"Well it's the truth" Alfie says "ask Niall and Luke and when have I ever lied to you, Zoe?"

"Oh what about when I asked you if you liked me back in seventh grade and you said you didn't even though you told Joe that you did" Zoe says.

"I was twelve, Zoe! I've changed a lot since then" Alfie says defensively.

"But you haven't really" Zoe quips. "So really, where is Harry?"

"He actually kind of did have a hissy fit" Niall says.

"Why?" Barbara asks.

"I don't know really, we just asked him about his cousin and he said he was an asshole and then said he needed to go talk to his teacher and stormed off" Niall says.

"Hmm that's odd" Zoe says "why would he do that? Harry's cousin isn't really as bad as his Aunt said he was, was he Luke?"

"He's nice to Louis and I and I think he tries to be nice to Harry but Harry won't give him a chance. I don't know why." Luke says.

"Is his cousin cute?" Zoe asks.

"What the hell, Zoe?!" Alfie exclaims.

"I wasn't asking for _me_. "Zoe says "I was asking for Luke. Maybe Harry thinks Luke likes him or vice versa so that's why he's not giving him a chance. He's really protective over Luke after all".

Wow, can Zoe read minds or something? How could she tell Luke likes Ashton? Does this mean she knows Luke is gay? Is Luke really that obvious?Does everyone know?

"So is he?" Zoe asks snapping Luke out of his thoughts.

"Oh I-I don't know I'm not" Luke starts but Barbara cuts him off.

"Gay? Don't act like you aren't, we all know you are" Zoe says and it's not rudely or anything.

It's more like she's just stating a fact, _which she is_ , but it still worries Luke because who else knows? What does she mean by _all?_ Does she just mean Harry's friends or the whole school?

"S-sorry" is the only thing Luke can think of to respond with.

"For what?" Zoe asks "you don't think we'd have a problem with it, do you? We don't with Harry so why would we with you?"

"Well I don't know I just I'm different" Luke mutters.

"Why, because of your past? That wasn't your fault and we won't judge you because of it" Zoe says.

"Not just because of that n-no one really likes me" Luke says.

"We do" Barbara says.

"Why wouldn't we? You haven't done anything for us to not like you" Alfie says.

"Well I just, I don't know. Everyone tells me that they don't like me and they never will and at my old school another kid was out before I was so I thought it was safe but I guess I was wrong" Luke says and he doesn't know why he's telling them so much.

"Well that's bullshit, I don't know why those people picked on you and not the the other kid or why people say they don't like you. They must be idiots because anyone with a brain can tell that you're a nice person" Niall says "and we don't have a problem with you being gay just as long as you don't go into detail about your sex life like he and Louis do if you ever do end up dating his cousin or anyone else"

"I-I won't" Luke blushes at the mention of Ashton.

"Okay good" Niall says "I didn't think you seemed like the type of person to be like that but we didn't think Harry was either until one day he-"

"We don't need to relive that!" Alfie exclaims "So do you like his cousin?"

"I-I don't really know him" Luke says and it's not a lie, Luke might feel like he's known Ashton for years but in actuality Luke has only known Ashton for just over a day and doesn't really know that much about him.

"Do you find him attractive at least?" Niall asks making Luke blush.

"He's blushing, he totally does" Barbara says "I ship it"

"But he's straight and has girlfriend and even if he didn't, why would he like me?" Luke says.

"Because you're gorgeous" Zoe and Barbara say at the same time and Luke blushes.

"Do you know how many girls talk about how hot they think you are? Like practically every girl. I know you're not into girls but if they find you attractive why wouldn't Ashton? You're certainly not ugly Luke, not to mention you're a good person. Ashton would be crazy not to like you" Zoe says and Luke knows he's probably redder than a brick.

"T-thanks" Luke says awkwardly.

"That's what friends are for" Barbara says "and I think the whole 'he's straight with a girlfriend' thing isn't completely true. If anyone could turn someone gay it's you"

"I-um thanks" Luke says awkwardly and luckily the bell rings and Niall is the only one, besides Harry of course, in Luke's first class so he doesn't have to worry about Zoe and Barbara's teasing.

Luke knows they don't mean any harm by it but he doesn't think he can handle anymore blushing. Zoe and Barbara with Louis would be a _nightmare._  


"After first there's only three periods and lunch until you can see Ashton again" Barbara says making Luke blush, yet again.

She then gives Luke a hug and so does Zoe. Barbara goes to give Niall what Luke is assuming was supposed to be a short kiss, but it turns into a full on make out session making Zoe and Alfie groan.

"And you think Harry and Louis are bad" Alfie mutters "c'mon Zoe let's go, we're not going to be late for class just because these two rabbits can't keep it together".

Zoe and Alfie have already left by the time Barbara and Niall finally pull apart and Barbara has to run to catch up with them.

"I'm sorry about those two, they're just really obsessed with shipping, especially gay couples, like most girls are" Niall says as he and Luke walk to thier lockers, which are right next to each other luckily.

"At least it's better than the alternative" Luke says "By the way you have lipstick all over your face".

"Oh shit, do I really?!" Niall exclaims.

"You made out with your girlfriend who was wearing lipstick. I don't know why you're surprised" Luke retorts.

"Dammit, do you have a mirror?" Niall asks.

"No, but I'm sure you could ask a girl to use hers" Luke says and Niall turns to his other locker neighbour, Cher, who's applying lipstick and he butts in between her and the mirror making her smudge the lipstick.

"What the hell Niall?! You could ask nicely!" Cher exclaims.

"I don't have time for nicely" Niall retorts.

"You know I have a compact in my purse, you could've just asked for and you're lucky I have it so I can use it to fix the lipstick you made me smudge. I'm not being late because of you" Cher says as she takes out a compact and fixes the smudge with a wipe and hands one to Niall "use this, it'll be much quicker and more sanitary than your _fingers_."

"Thanks Cher" Niall says.

"It's no problem, now close my locker when you're done" Cher says.

"I will, I will" Niall says concentrating on getting the makeup off.

The bell rings just as Niall finishes and he quickly slams Cher's locker closed and locks it, almost running into Luke.

"Luke?" Niall asks startled "What are you still doing here? You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"I thought good friends would do that" Luke shrugs.

"Aww, well you're already a good friend, you don't have to get in trouble because of me. But thanks anyways" Niall says grabbing his books before locking his own locker.

When they get into class everyone stares at them like they just murdered someone, excluding the teacher surprisingly who smiles at Luke.

"I know your being late probably has to do with Mr. Horan and not you Luke so I won't get you into any trouble" the teacher, Mrs. Johnson says.

"Thank you and sorry for being late" Luke says.

"Don't worry about it and by the way I need to talk to you after class, you're not in in trouble. Now have a seat" Mrs. Johnson says.

"Okay, thank you" Luke says sitting next to Harry.

"Niall?" the teacher asks turning to Niall.

"Detention, yeah I know. I'm really sorry miss, I won't be late again" Niall says.

"That's what you say everyday" Mrs. Johnson says.

"But I really mean it this time" Niall says flashing her a smile, causing a few students to chuckle.

"And you say _that_ everyday too Niall, have a a seat" Mrs. Johnson says.

"I tried this time but- well I probably shouldn't tell you" Niall says.

"You don't have to, Miss Lloyd told me all about it" Mrs. Johnson says.

"Cher?! What the hell?!" Niall exclaims.

"It's what you get for not asking to use my mirror and making me smudge my lipstick" Cher says.

"Wow I can't believe you'd rat me out like this, we're locker neighbours, I thought we were better than this" Niall mutters to himself as he sits down in the empty desk next to Luke.

"Can I begin my lesson now, Mr. Horan, or are you going to interrupt it even more" Mrs. Johnson asks rhetorically

"No you can go ahead, I won't pay attention anyways" Niall mumbles the last part and a few students chuckle but Mrs. Johnson is too busy writing equations on the board to notice. _Equations which I should be copying,_   Luke realizes opening his notebook.

\---

"So, Luke" Mrs. Johnson says after the bell has rung and all the other students have left "I'll make this quick since I don't want you to be late to your next class but do you have any idea what you'd like to do for your volunteer hours?"

"No sorry" Luke says "I don't even know what there is to do but I'll do anything"

"Well I have a list of all the things you could do in school and it would probably be the best option for you. If you don't see anything that interests you on here and you'd like to look elsewhere you can just ask the office. " Mrs. Johnson says handing Luke the list as well as a form to fill out for the volunteering.

"Okay, thank you and have a good day" Luke says.

"You too, you can go now, don't be late to your next class" Mrs. Johnson says.

"Okay thanks again" Luke says.

"Oh and, Luke?" Mrs. Johnson says as Luke is walking out and he turns around. "You understand the content, right?"

"Yeah I do" luke says.

"I thought so since you're pretty smart and all but I just wanted to make sure Mr. Horan wasn't distracting you" Mrs. Johnson says.

"He isn't and thank you" Luke says.

"You can really go this time" Mrs. Johnson says and Luke thanks her again before leaving and he's surprised to find Niall at the door waiting for him.

"You were late for me, so I figured if you were going to be late I might as well be late with you" Niall says "I would've gotten your books but I didn't know your combo and also you have to put your math ones away anyways so there was no point."

"Thanks Niall, I really appreciate it" Luke says because he's not used to people being nice to him at all, _let alone this nice._  


"That's what friends are for" Niall says " now hurry up and get your books, I wanna get a chocolate milk from the vending machines before class"

"Why didn't you get it before?" Luke laughs.

"Well I wanna say it's because I wanted to be a good friend and didn't want to be at a vending machine when you came out but honestly it just never occurred to me" Niall says making Luke laugh.

"Okay well hurry! If we're late because of this you owe me a chocolate milk" Luke jokes.

"I was gonna get you one anyways" Niall shrugs.

"Oh well thanks" Luke says surprised.

"You're my friend, Luke,  I'm gonna buy you many chocolate milks from now on so get used to it" Niall says.

Luke guesses Ashton was right, maybe he will be fine after all.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke ends up being partners on a project with a boy who kind of reminds him of Ashton

It is now lunch and Luke is trying his best to pay attention to his friends but he can't help but think about the fact the day is already half over and he can see Ashton soon. But the only reason he's so anxious to see Ashton is because of his concussion, there's no other reason.

Okay maybe there is, but Luke is the only one who's needs to know that. If Louis, Barbara, Zoe or any of Luke's friends besides Harry or Ashton knew they would only tease him even more. Luke can only handle so much blushing.

And in fact the only blushing Luke can handle comes from Ashton, because it always happens after Ashton says something sweet. And while Luke knows Ashton has a girlfriend and he will never mean it in _that_ way, it's still nice to hear. It's nice to know at least someone, especially someone as amazing as Ashton, doesn't despise him. And Luke knows it won't last long but he can still enjoy it while it does.

And if Harry found out,not only would that mean Luke would have to hear Harry's misconceptions about Ashton and go on about how horrible Ashton is, when he really isn't at all. But Harry would also go on about how dangerous it is to like to Ashton and Luke really doesn't want to be lectured.

He knows Harry means well, and he's just over protective because he cares about Luke. But still, Luke isn't a child, he's the same age as Harry and he knows all about the dangers of the world. Probably more than anyone, since he lived on the streets and all. And Luke knows the red flags someone who is untrustworthy would posses. And Ashton doesn't have any of those.

And Luke also doesn't like the way Harry is so quick to judge Ashton. Luke thought Harry was the most non-judgmental person he knew, but that was proven wrong when Ashton came along. Was it because of Ashton's appearance? Sure he might look intimidating with his tattoos and the way he dresses. But Luke can tell there's a reason for that and he can tell all of Ashton's tattoos have a meaning to him. Was it because of what Ashton's mother said about him? Luke knows Ashton doesn't have the best relationship with his mom, and she would probably lie or exaggerate to make Ashton look bad. And Luke gets the feeling Harry isn't the fondest of his Aunt and Uncle, so why would he believe them?

And if Ashton found out, well, Luke can say goodbye to any chance of even just having a friendship with Ashton. Ashton would probably be creeped out and rightfully so. Who would ever want Luke to have crush on them? Who would ever want to share a room with Luke knowing he has a crush on them?

Not that Luke would do anything, but he's Luke. He knows he doesn't deserve people talking to him, let alone caring about him. And he knows other people don't want him around and are just too nice to say so. And he knows he annoys people and having a crush would only annoy them more.

Luke is snapped out of his thoughts by someone tapping his shoulder and calling his name and he blinks noticing all his friends staring at him worriedly.

Great, now they probably all think he's a freak. And Harry left after second period so they can properly tell Luke how much of a freak he is without Harry interfering.

"You okay?" Niall asks.

"Oh uh yeah- I was- I was just thinking about s-something" Luke stutters.

"Was it Ashton?" Barbara asks, making Luke blush.

"It totally was, aww" she adds, cooing.

Zoe looks like she's about to add something but luckily the bell rings before she can say anything. So maybe the universe doesn't completely hate Luke.

\---

Ashton sighs rolling over in his bed, trying to get comfortable. His routine for the past few hours has been attempting to sleep, but giving up due to his throbbing headache and the fact he can't get comfortable, and trying to watch a movie or do something on his computer, but giving up because light and sound only make his headache worse.

Ashton decides to ignore the fact that he had no trouble falling asleep or getting comfortable when Luke was there last night. It was probably just a side effect of the drugs he was given.

Louis has been giving Ashton space, which he doesn't know if it's intentionally or because Louis has so much work, but he's grateful either way. Ashton just wants space and to wallow in pain alone. Ashton doesn't want to see anyone right now, unless it was Luke of course.

And no Ashton did not just think that, _he can't think like that._ He barely knows Luke, in fact he's only known him for two days. And he has a girlfriend and while they aren't on the best terms right now, Ashton still can't think about other people. Especially not a boy, Ashton has no problem with gay people of course, but he's not gay himself.

He's never been attracted to any other guys before Luke, and Ashton isn't even attracted to Luke. Sure he might find him cute because _Luke is cute_ , with his golden hair, and cute little nose and big blue eyes, Ashton doesn't know how anyone couldn't find Luke adorable.

But that doesn't mean anything, he's allowed to admit when guys are attractive. That doesn't make him gay.

And sure Ashton might be protective over Luke but that also doesn't mean anything. He just knows Luke has been through a lot of shit he doesn't deserve. And he knows Luke hates himself and he just wants Luke to see how amazing he is. And he may not have known Luke for very long but Luke has been nothing but sweet and he knows Luke would never do anything to hurt anyone else. And it quite pisses Ashton off how the nicest people get treated the worst.

Ashton just wants Luke to know someone cares because he knows Luke can't believe anyone would care about him. That doesn't mean he has a crush on Luke.

Ashton shakes the thoughts about Luke from his head because the more he thinks about it, the more he starts to question whether he's lying about his feelings for Luke or not. And instead of acknowledging his feelings he'd rather just drown them like he does with everything else.

Unfortunately for Ashton he doesn't have access to alcohol to drown out his emotions. And even if he did he knows it wouldn't be a good idea to drink it with all the painkillers he's taken. And the doctor even told him to avoid alcohol because it would only worsen his headache. And while Ashton doesn't think his headache could get any worse, he really doesn't want to test that theory.

Besides Harry will back any minute and if he finds Ashton drinking he'll only hate Ashton even more and take it as confirmation that Ashton is the spawn of Satan.

And Luke will be back in a few hours anyways and he knows Luke is probably looking forward to seeing him, since he seemed so reluctant to leave.

Why, Ashton has no clue, anything would be better than spending time with Ashton. Ashton doesn't know why Luke enjoys spending time with him. Ashton is just a former manwhore who doesn't know how to deal with emotions and who's parents have even given up on him.

And Luke is just like sunshine personified, and is so adorable and could be friends with anyone he wanted, Ashton doesn't know why Luke would stick with someone like him.

And Ashton is thinking into this way too much, he's only known Luke for two days and Luke probably just feels bad for Ashton because of Harry. So he's nice to Ashton out of pity, or maybe because he's scared of Ashton. Which hurts to think about but Ashton wouldn't be surprised if it were true.

Almost everyone is afraid of Ashton so he's gotten quite used to it and isn't really affected by it. And he knows Luke has been hurt by people he thought he could trust before.

Which is probably another reason he's so protective over the younger boy. He just wants Luke to know he can trust him and that Luke is safe with him and he'd never do anything to hurt him.

Although Ashton can't really tell Luke that because he's only known Luke for two days and it would probably weird Luke out and only scare him more.

And okay, Ashton will stop thinking about Luke for real this time. Although it does help distract him from his headache. And no, Ashton scolds himself, he's done thinking about Luke.

Luckily for Ashton, he can hear the flat door open due to his heightened hearing from his headache, before he can go back to thinking about Luke. Which Ashton knows would've only been a matter of seconds.

He hears Louis greet Harry before hearing something that sounds an awfully lot like kissing, which of course makes Ashton groan and bury his face in his pillow. Which was a bad idea because moving quickly sent the worst wave of pain through his head yet.

When Ashton hears the door shut faintly he figures it's safe to remove the pillow, slowly of course. And of course his judgment was poor because as soon as he does there's an obnoxious knocking on his door.

Ashton wonders if Harry is doing it on purpose, he wouldn't put it past him.

"Ashton?! You in there?!" Harry shouts making Ashton roll his eyes.

Why wouldn't he be in there? Does Harry think he's gonna jump down five stories and escape, especially when he has a concussion?

"Of course, I wouldn't try and escape you know!" Ashton says "and do you have to knock so loudly?!"

"You know, just because you're concussed doesn't mean you're allowed to be rude" Harry says from the other side of the door and only makes Ashton roll his eyes again.

Which is rather painful but it's not like he can stop it. It's just become his natural reaction to Harry's bullshit.

Does Harry really have the nerve to call Ashton rude when he's the one who loudly knocked on the door of someone he knew was concussed and then proceeded to treat them like child? Of course he does, it's Harry.

  
_Why couldn't Luke have come back instead of you,_ Ashton thinks to himself.

Or at least he thought it was to himself until Harry answers.

"Because Luke is busy with school and I don't really think I can trust you to be alone with him. Especially not after what happened yesterday" Harry says.

"Excuse me?" Ashton asks and Harry's lucky he's protected by the door "I'm the one who got a concussion protecting Luke, and don't get me wrong, I do it again and again if it meant Luke was okay. How could you possibly not trust me with him?"

"Well if you hadn't of left him alone, it never would have happened" Harry says.

"Luke doesn't need to accompany me to the bathroom, he's not a child you know, _he's your ag_ e. In fact he's probably more mature not only because he's faced more struggles than you, but because he's not judgmental like you and is actually giving me a chance." Ashton says.

"Yeah and because he's been through a lot he's probably willing to trust anyone who will pay attention to him. Especially if that someone happens to be attractive." Harry says.

"Oh please Luke isn't Bella Swan, he's not gonna trust someone solely because he finds them attractive. If you honestly think that about him and talk about him like he's some delicate flower, then you don't care about him at all. Luke's been through shitty things but he's not broken, he's still a person. And you know he told me he doesn't know if he'd ever be able to talk about his past but if he did it would be with me. So how does that make you feel?" Ashton asks.

Ashton knows the last part probably wasn't the most mature thing to say but Harry is seriously getting on his nerves. He can assume whatever he wants about Ashton, but he can't treat Luke like he's delicate and assume he's just some naive teenager that knows nothing about the harsh realities of the world.

Ashton knows Luke mostly likely knows about them better then anyone else. And he most likely learnt them in the worst way, but Ashton doesn't want to think about that.

"It makes me feel worried about Luke and only confirms my suspicions that he's trusting you too quickly" Harry says.

"Luke can trust me at whatever pace he likes, it's not like I would ever hurt him!" Ashton exclaims.

"Maybe not intentionally" Harry mutters.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Ashton exclaims.

"It can mean whatever you like it to" Harry says and Ashton can hear footsteps retreating from the other side of the door and he knows Harry has left.

And Ashton doesn't know whether to sigh in relief or groan because Harry only made his headache worse.

\---

Luke's now in his third period class which is History, which he shares with Niall and Barbara, and also Harry but he's obviously not there, and the teacher has just finished taking attendance.

Of course she asked where Harry was as she marked him absent to which Niall replied he was taking care of a sick Louis. Which of course resulted in the rest of the class snickering.

"Okay so unfortunately I have an assignment for you" the teacher, Mrs. Quill, says making the class groan.

"But fortunately you can work in partners for this" the teacher says "and since both Harry and Jason are away the numbers work out perfectly"

Luke starts to panic as she says this because he knows Niall and Barbara will pair up and he'll have to ask another student. And the thought of even asking to work with someone gives him enough anxiety, let alone having to work with them and especially having to go to their house if they need to do the project out of class time.

"Hey, Luke" a voice says snapping Luke from his thoughts and he turns around to see a boy named Isaac Lahey.

Issac is pretty popular, probably due to the fact he's quite attractive and is bi, so anyone could have chance with him. Although Luke gets the feeling he isn't really into that and is uncomfortable by all the attention. Luke's never really interacted with Isaac but he's always been nice to him and to other students.

"Do you wanna be my partner?" Isaac asks.

Luke doesn't know why Isaac would want to be his partner, he could have literally any one else in the class as his partner.

"Oh- I- uh sure" Luke stutters, instantly feeling like loser.

"Okay, sweet" Isaac says "do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Luke can't help but notice how considerate of his feelings he is and how he makes sure Luke is comfortable and it reminds Luke of Ashton. But Luke clears the thoughts from his head as quickly as they came.

"So who do you think we should do for our topic? I was thinking King Henry VIII, even though he was kind of a dick it'll be easy to find information on him." Isaac says.

The slight rambling reminds Luke of Ashton but again, he doesn't think of that very long.

"I- I actually wasn't paying attention when she explained the project so I'm not sure" Luke admits.

"That's fine, I could tell you were nervous" Isaac shrugs, also reminding Luke of Ashton.

And okay Luke really needs to stop thinking this. If Isaac reminds Luke of Ashton, not only will he probably end up developing a crush on Isaac but he'll trust him easily as well. And Luke can't do that, he already made that mistake with Ashton.

And while he knows Ashton wouldn't hurt him, he's not as sure with Isaac.

"Basically we have to pick a King of England and do a PowerPoint on him" Isaac says and it takes Luke a few minutes to realize he's talking about the project.

And it's definitely not because Luke was thinking about Ashton or anything. Okay maybe it was, but it's only a few more hours until he can see Ashton. And Luke knows Ashton is alone with Harry and he really hopes Harry isn't being a dick to Ashton. Luke feels bad for assuming Harry would be but he's only seen Harry be nice to Ashton, _like, one time._  


"Oh, yeah, okay, sure" Luke says nervous about the fact they're going to have to present.

"I can do most of the talking if you want" Isaac offers.

"Thank you" Luke says.

"Hey, it's no problem, I used to hate presentations too" Isaac says

Luke can tell he's just saying that to make Luke feel better, but it's still a nice gesture.

The rest of the period is spent planning out the project, and there are a few times where Issac will flick his curly brown hair out of his eyes with his hands, reminding Luke of something Ashton would do. But of course Luke doesn't ponder it very long.

"So can I get your number? You know, so we can work on the project?" Issac asks.

"Oh I uh- I don't" Luke stutters not wanting to admit he doesn't have a phone and seeming like a loser.

"Oh yeah I shouldn't of have excepted you to have a phone because of the whole, although I thought maybe Harry would've given you one" Isaac says "Do you have email?"

"Y-yeah" Luke stutters before giving Isaac his email addresses and luckily for Luke Isaac doesn't comment on how much of a loser he is.

"Okay sweet, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Isaac says.

"Yeah, see ya" Luke says as Isaac walks off.

"Only one more period until you're reunited with your love" Niall says cling up to Luke "or have you moved onto Isaac?"

"What?! No!" Luke exclaims.

"So you're admitting you like Ashton" Barbara quips.

"No I'm not admitting anything, stop putting words in my mouth!" Luke exclaims.

"We're not putting words in your mouth, you did this all on your own" Niall retorts.

"Luke, it's okay to admit it to yourself" Barbara says.

"I can't like him, I barely know him" Luke mutters softly.

"Ashton or Issac?" Niall asks.

"Both technically, but I meant Ashton" Luke admits.

"Of course you can, true love has no limits" Barbara says.

"God" Luke groans "that sounds like something out of a cheesy romance novel".

"Well they have some truth to them" Barbara says.

"No they don't" Luke argues.

"You'll think differently eventually" Barbara retorts and Luke decides not to argue any further.

"You know as much as I love teasing Luke about Ashton, we should go. We don't wanna be late for fourth" Niall says making both Luke and Barbara look at him in shock.

"Did you just?" Luke asks.

"Did Niall James Horan seriously just tell us to hurry because he doesn't want to be late? What is this? Have we transferred into an alternate universe?" Barbara asks.

"Haha very funny" Niall says unamused " I'm excited because it's music class and I can be responsible when I want to".

"Keep telling yourself that" Barbara quips and Luke can't help but snort.

"Wow, I expect _her_ to be mean to me but not you too, Lukey. Can I trust no one?" Niall exclaims.

Barbara says some sarcastic reply but Luke's too busy to hear it.

And it may or may not be because he was thinking of how wrong it sounds for someone who isn't Ashton to call him Lukey. Even though all his friends call him it and Ashton wasn't even the first one to give Luke the nickname, Luke still can't help but think it's his and Ashton's thing.

And Luke really needs to stop thinking like this, nothing he and Ashton have is, and ever will be, more than friendship and Luke really needs to stop thinking that way because he will only get hurt.

\---

Ashton is trying to fall asleep as he hears the flat door open and instantly perks up, knowing it's Luke, since Louis doesn't get home until later. He hears Harry greet Luke and decides to try and sit up as Luke talks to Harry. Once he's fully sat up the door knob twists open and he meets Luke's bright blue eyes and the younger boy smiles at Ashton slightly while blushing.

"Jeez, someone's happy to see me, you're like a dog" Luke giggles.

And Ashton decides right then and there this is the highlight of his day. And that Luke's voice and his laugh are the only sounds that don't make his headache worse.

  
_And what is Ashton saying? He needs to stop thinking like this._ The only reason he's so excited to see Luke is because he was bored out of his mind without him and Luke is the only one would wouldn't annoy him, no offence to Louis. There's certainly no other reason.

"Is that a good thing or?" Ashton asks.

"I'm not sure really" Luke admits, making Ashton laugh and then wince because that sent a wave of pain through his head.

"Are you okay?" Luke asks, worriedly rushing over to the side of the bed.

"Now that you're here I am" Ashton says making Luke blush.

"It's true, it was so boring without you" Ashton says.

"Well it's not like you're gonna have much fun with me here" Luke mumbles to himself but Ashton catches it.

"Of course I will" Ashton says sadly patting the spot next to him "sit".

"Am I the dog now?" Luke retorts.

"Yep, your name is Charles" Ashton quips making Luke laugh.

"Who names their dog Charles?" Luke asks still laughing.

And this is working better for the headache than any amount of painkillers ever could.

"I do" Ashton quips "now c'mere, I've had to cuddle pillows all day"

"Jeez, okay, no need to be so demanding" Luke says.

"Well you are a dog, Charles" Ashton quips causing Luke to roll his eyes fondly.

"Okay, the jokes over now" Luke says climbing under the covers next to Ashton.

"Seriously Luke" Ashton says resting his head on Luke's shoulder "it was terrible without you here"

"Because of Harry?" Luke asks pulling Ashton closer and running one of his hands through Ashton's hair, while the other arm is around his waist.

"Well not solely, he was a dick as usual but it was also really shitty when Louis was here. And not because of anything he did, he gave me space which I appreciated because you're the only one who can't annoy me right now" Ashton says the last part casually but he totally added it on purpose to make Luke blush and he smirks to himself when he succeeds.

"Basically I fluctuated between trying to fall asleep, which I couldn't because my headache was killing me and I couldn't get comfortable, and watching movies or going on my computer, which didn't last long because of my sensitivity to light and sound. So basically I just wallowed here" Ashton says.

"Awww Ash, why didn't you tell Louis? You could've had more medicine" Luke asks.

"I don't know I've already had quite a lot and I don't wanna be all hopped up on drugs" Ashton shrugs.

"What did Harry do?" Luke asks.

"Assumed shit about me like usual, which was annoying but I can handle it. What I couldn't handle was when he started saying shit about you." Ashton asks.

"What did he say about me?" Luke asks worried.

"He basically said he thinks you're some delicate naive flower that needs to be protected at all costs. And he thinks you're trusting me too fast and you're only trusting me because I'm attractive and you're lonely. And he also thinks I'm gonna hurt you, which I would never. I'd do anything to make sure you're safe, even though I know you don't need me to and can protect yourself." Ashton says.

"Well I don't know, I'm not the strongest and don't know how to fight, and I'm not confrontational" Luke says.

"Well you don't need to be, I like you just the way you are. And just because you can't fight or anything doesn't mean you're delicate. Luke, I don't know exactly what you've been through but I know no one deserves it. And the fact that you were able to survive in the streets is so badass. The fact that you willed yourself to wake up and survive everyday makes you the strongest person I know" Ashton says.

"T-thanks Ash" Luke says with tears welling in his eyes "n-no one's ever said anything like that to me before"

"Well they should" Ashton says reaching up to wipe the tears from Luke's eyes, causing the younger boy to blush.

"But Harry said something that really confused me" Ashton says resting his head on Luke's shoulder again.

"What was it?" Luke asks absentmindedly playing with Ashton's curls.

"I said you could trust me at whatever pace you like and it's not like I was going to hurt you and he said 'maybe not intentionally'" Ashton says putting quotes around the last part "what could he mean by that?"

Luke is silent for a moment before he answers but Ashton figures it's just because Luke is just as confused by the statement as he is.

"Oh I um I- I have no idea" Luke says, although it's not very believing.

So Luke does know? Have he and Harry discussed this? Something about the thought of Luke and Harry discussing how Ashton could hurt Luke hits deep. Does Louis know too?

Ashton decides not to bring it up however, he's not even sure he wants to know, okay of course he does. But still Luke's warm and Ashton can actually feel himself falling asleep for once and he doesn't want to ruin that.

So he keeps quiet, even if the thought is eating away at him and he knows he'll most likely have nightmares about it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke stays home for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost purely lashton and while I did write this a while ago I'm sure you can appreciate all the lashton now, if you catch my drift. I have a post about my theories on that that will be on my tumblr soon, I just have to wait to make sure the person that requested it is fine with me tagging me them, as they requested it on anon but then messaged me off anon, that was probably confusing for you. But yeah, you can check that out when it's up if you want.

It's now been two days since Ashton first had his concussion and he doesn't have to have anyone stay with him anymore. Which he's glad for because it's not like Luke could stay with him and Ashton would rather have to deal with his pounding headache alone than be alone with Harry.

Ashton's now on his phone, boredly scrolling through his twitter feed. It's about 5:30 am and Ashton is wide awake due to the fact he went to bed so early the past couple of nights. Luke is asleep right beside Ashton, his thin arms snaked around Ashton's waist.

Ashton knows he could get up and actually do something to cure his boredom but a, he doesn't want to wake Luke, he's been so stressed over Ashton these past couple days and Ashton knows he hasn't gotten much sleep because of it and b, it's 5:30, it's not like there's much he could do except maybe move to the couch and awkwardly sit in a living room that isn't his.

Ashton's not used to being the little spoon, unless it was with Michael and Calum when he was upset, and he kind of likes it. Ashton prefers being the big spoon, especially with Luke, because he thinks it's kind of adorable the way Luke curls in on himself to make himself small enough to be the little spoon. Plus Ashton also feels like he can be more protective over Luke in that position, and maybe there's no threat in the apartment, but Luke obviously has people who are looking to hurt him, the mall was a perfect example of that, but it's also nice to be the little spoon for a change. It actually makes Ashton feel cared for, and while of course he knew Michael and Calum cared it's just different with Luke.

Ashton feels Luke shift behind him and he turns his head to see Luke slowly waking up.

"Ash?" Luke asks groggily rubbing at his eyes "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Ashton reassures turning over so he can properly see Luke and seeing the concern etched across the younger boy's face "really, I actually feel great today"

"Oh, well that's good I'm glad you're feeling better" Luke says relived, the concern disappearing from his face and it's replaced with exhaustion "I was just worried because you're up and it's like- what time is it?"

"Five-thirty and I'm fine, I guess I'm just not tired because I've been sleeping so early and it probably also has to do with the time zones. You can go back to sleep now, I know you need it. How much sleep have you even gotten these past couple nights?" Ashton asks.

"Not much" Luke admits "I was worried about you and everytime I did fall asleep I had nightmares that- that- you weren't saved in time or never woke up, but-" Luke starts but Ashton cuts him off.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ashton asks.

"Because I knew how hard it was for you to fall asleep with your headache and I knew you couldn't feel it when you were asleep and I didn't want you to be in any more pain than you had to. Besides, it's not like it's that big of a deal, I've been having nightmares for years, I know now to deal with them on my own and I was fine when I woke up and realized you were right next to me" Luke replies.

"But you shouldn't have to deal with them on your own" Ashton frowns "Luke, I told you you could wake me if you ever had nightmares"

"But I figured since you have a concussion that doesn't really apply, besides I'm fine, really Ash, you don't have to worry" Luke protests.

"But it's clear you aren't fine, Luke and you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want, but I just want you to know you aren't alone" Ashton says.

"And I know that Ash, really, you've done so much for me the past couple days, and words can't even express how grateful I am. And I know you care, and so do Harry and Louis, even if I can't understand why. But I also don't want to become too dependant on you or anything" Luke says.

"Luke, it wouldn't be being too dependant on me, it would just be accepting my help" Ashton says.

"Yeah I guess" Luke mutters and Ashton's heart aches.

Does Luke really think he's that undeserving of help? Does he really think that accepting help would make him too dependent?

"I'm sorry for upsetting you" Ashton says "and I won't keep you up any longer"

"You didn't upset me, Ash, you could never upset me" Luke says and Ashton doesn't know whether it's the truth or it's just Luke being slightly delirious from his lack of sleep, whatever the reason is it doesn't stop Ashton's cheeks from heating up.

"C'mere" Ashton says rolling onto his back and holding his arms out for Luke to try and hide his blush.

Luke moves into Ashton's arms and rests his head on Ashton's chest, his small arms wrap around Ashton's waist and he throws his legs around Ashton's. Ashton doesn't know if Luke is becoming more comfortable with him or if he's just slightly delirious, although Ashton still enjoys it, probably more than he should, regardless of the reason.

Ashton pulls Luke even closer with his arm and uses the other to run his fingers through Luke's hair and  Luke sighs in content.

"You should stay home and get caught up on your sleep" Ashton says noticing the dark purple circles under Luke's eyes.

"I can't" Luke says "I have too much-"

"School? Yeah I know" Ashton says "but your health is more important than your grades and Harry should know that. Besides it's not like he just couldn't bring your work home."

"But I have a project to work on" Luke says "with a partner and I don't want him to have to work alone"

"Well I'm sure he'd understand, and it would just be for one day" Ashton says "and Harry could let him know"

"Well I have his email" Luke admits.

"Even better then" Ashton says.

"But I shouldn't stay" Luke argues "and I'm not that tired"

"Luke" Ashton says "don't bother lying to me, and missing one day of school isn't going to make you fail"

"Yeah I guess, and I wouldn't mind staying, especially if it meant I could be with you" Luke says and again Ashton doesn't know if Luke means it or if it's just an effect of his sleep deprivation "but I doubt Harry would allow it"

"Then I'll talk to him about it" Ashton says and Luke raises his eyebrows.

"Hey, I can be very persuasive" Ashton protests.

"Maybe you can, but this is _Harry_ we're talking about" Luke points out.

"Yeah, well maybe because it concerns you he won't be so stubborn" Ashton says.

"And what if he thinks it's just an excuse for you to be alone with me?" Luke says.

"Then that's just something he'll have to deal with and he has to stop treating you like you're some delicate child, but go to sleep now, Luke" Ashton says.

"Is that your nice way of telling me to shut up?" Luke retorts.

"I'd never want you to shut up" Ashton says sweetly pressing a kiss to Luke's hair and making the younger boy blush.

Luke buries his face into Ashton's chest and Ashton doesn't know whether it's to hide his blush, or to block out the small amount of light from the streetlight outside that's steaming through the window. Ashton figures it's a combination of the two.

Luke doesn't say anything else and when his breathing evens out Ashton realizes he's fallen back asleep.

\---

It's only about fifteen minutes before Ashton hears movement in the hall outside of the bedroom and hushed voices. Ashton decides to wait a couple minutes until Harry and Louis are in the living room before carefully moving Luke out of his arms so he doesn't wake him.

He gently sets Luke's head on a pillow and pulls the blankets up around him so he doesn't get cold. Ashton also grabs an extra blanket and wraps it around Luke as an extra precaution because he doesn't want Luke to wake up cold. He then kisses Luke's forehead and tells him he'll be right back and is just having breakfast and trying to convince Harry to let him stay home, despite the fact Luke shows no signs of waking or even hearing him.

Ashton then tiptoes out of the room and closes the door gently, but not without one last glance at Luke to make sure he's sleeping soundly.

When he gets out into the living room he sees Louis sprawled on the couch with his laptop and Harry is starting on making breakfast.

"Hey Ashton" Louis greets looking up from his laptop "where's Luke?"

"He's still asleep" Ashton says.

"Well he should get up soon, you know, he has-" Harry starts but Ashton cuts him off.

"He's barely slept these past couple nights because he's been having nightmares and he dealt with them on his own because he didn't want to wake me. He should be staying home today and resting" Ashton says.

"But he has a lot of-" Harry starts but is cut off by Ashton again.

"Schoolwork? He's won't fail if he misses one day, and if it's really such an emergency you can bring work home for him. How long has he been staying with you and you're already making him stress about school?" Ashton says.

"Well I'd rather have him care about his grades than slack off like you" Harry says.

"Missing one day isn't slacking off and you shouldn't make him stress about his grades to the point where he neglects his health. That's just going to make him resent school, trust me, I would know." Ashton argues.

"And what if I say yes to this and next thing I know you're making him skip school to go get drunk with you or something?" Harry quips

"Do you really think that's what I'm trying to do? Jesus, you're even more insane than I thought, do you really think that lowly of me?" Ashton quips.

"As a matter of a fact I do, I know your type" Harry says.

"You don't know shit about me! What makes you think you can-" Ashton starts but Louis cuts him off.

"Quiet, you don't want to wake Luke and you two really need to stop fighting" Louis says.

"But he-" Ashton and Harry protest simultaneously.

"You're both acting like children, maybe one more so than the other" Louis says glancing at Harry "but neither of you are being very mature"

"You're right, Louis" Ashton says "I'm going back to Luke and he is staying home today. Don't even bother letting me know when breakfast is ready, I'll find something myself"

Harry looks smug as he says the last part and Ashton is really tempted to punch the stupid smirk off his face but he's knows that's not the right thing to do, besides it would only give into what Harry wants.

Ashton is frustrated again by the time he gets to his room, because he doesn't like the way Harry assumes he's just the spawn of Satan and is trying to poison Luke. He's so wrapped in his frustration that he slams the door completely forgetting Luke is there.

When he sees Luke stir and he mumbles a groggy but concerned 'Ash?', Ashton immediately feels guilty.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Lukey" Ashton says "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep"

"What's wrong?" Luke asks completely ignoring Ashton's last statement.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry" Ashton protests.

"How am I supposed to allow you to worry about me if I can't worry about you?" Luke says "shit, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, that was low, I-"

"No, Luke it's fine, I get what you're saying. And you can worry about me, just don't stress yourself out about it. I know Harry already puts enough stress on you about school." Ashton says.

"Then what's wrong? Did Harry not give in to your argument?" Luke asks.

"No he did, well at least kind of. I don't know, we didn't get that far but as I was leaving I told him you we're staying and hopefully Louis will back me up on that" Ashton says "he just- I don't know, it's nothing"

Ashton makes his way over to the bed and sits down on it and rubs at his temples.

"Well it's obviously not nothing if you're so upset by it" Luke says sitting up and resting his hand on Ashton's shoulder.

Luke is so fucking sweet and Ashton really doesn't deserve it. Maybe Harry is right, maybe he will just poison Luke.

"He was just assuming stuff about me like usual but it's fine, don't worry about me" Ashton says.

As cute as it is that Luke is worried Ashton knows he really doesn't deserve it.

"If I promise to go back to sleep after will you just tell me?" Luke asks and Ashton knows there's no point in arguing.

"Fine" Ashton sighs, but not because Luke is annoying him of course, he just really hates talking about his feelings.

It makes him feel so needy and vulnerable and selfish and Ashton really doesn't like it at all. He'd just prefer to take the easy way out and drown his sorrows in alcohol. And because of that Ashton isn't even good at talking about his feelings.

"I don't know he just, he said if I let you stay home this time then eventually I'll just end up making you slack off with me to get drunk. Like first off, that isn't even logical and secondly, I don't like the way he just assumes things about me. He acts like he knows me but he doesn't, he doesn't know me at all" Ashton says feeling tears form in his eyes but he blinks them away, he's not crying because of Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Ash. I don't know why he's like that, you've been nothing but amazing since you came here" Luke says and Ashton feels his cheeks heat up "maybe I could try talking to him"

"That's not gonna work, I mean it's sweet that you want to try and all, it really is, but Harry just thinks your some delicate child that I'm going to poison and maybe he's right. You're way too good for me." Ashton says.

"Ash, that's not true, I'm not-" Luke starts but Ashton cuts him off.

"You are, you're so amazing, Lukey and I wish you could see it" Ashton says.

"I could say the same to you, you know" Luke says.

"Maybe you could but it-" Ashton starts.

"Wouldn't be true?" Luke interjects "don't be so contradictory, Ash" Luke says.

"I'm sorry" Ashton says "I don't try to be it's just, it's hard to like yourself"

"I know" Luke says resting his head on Ashton's shoulder "I really do"

"I'm so lucky to have you, Lukey" Ashton says wrapping his arm around Luke.

"I'm lucky to have you too, Ash" Luke says.

\---

It's around ten by the time Luke wakes up and he slowly opens his eyes to see Ashton on his phone.

"Morning, Lukey" Ashton says "how are you feeling?"

"Better" Luke answers "I'm still a little tired but mostly just hungry".

"Well there's still breakfast at McDonald's until eleven and there's one just down the street, we could go there" Ashton suggests.

"Are you allowed to leave the apartment?" Luke asks.

"Yeah I think so, I mean it's been 48 hours and we'd just be walking so" Ashton replies.

"Well I'm just going to get ready and we'll go then" Luke says "I haven't had McDonald's hash-browns in so long"

"You poor thing" Ashton coos "hurry then, I don't want you to have to wait any longer than necessary".

Luke laughs before getting out of bed to go get ready. He kind of doesn't want to leave his bed because it's warm but he'll be getting McDonald's hashbrowns so he figures it's worth it.

Luke decides to skip a shower, because they only have an hour and just brushes his teeth and splashes his face with cold water to help wake himself up . He also doesn't bother to do his hair because that would also take too long and he can just put a beanie on.

He makes his way back into the bedroom where Ashton is still lying on the bed with his phone.

"I kind of need to get dressed so" Luke says.

"Oh, right of course" Ashton says before exiting the room.

Once Ashton is gone he quickly throws on some black jeans and a dark grey hoodie and meets Ashton in living room.

Ashton is already dressed in a beanie, and of course his fringe sticks out of it perfectly and his coat, well technically it's Luke's coat because it's the one he borrowed and Luke remembers they never ended up getting Ashton a coat at the mall like they were supposed to. Oops.

The memories of what happened at the mall suddenly come flooding back and suddenly the thought of going to McDonalds seems terrifying. What happened to Crowley and his lackeys when the security guards took them away? Did they contact the police and they actually went to jail or did they just go in the mall jail for a while? If they did go to a real jail how long was their sentence? Are they out now?

"Luke?" Ashton asks snapping Luke from his thoughts "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Luke says "I'm just kind of worried about going in public since what happened last time, you know"

"Well I'm sure those guys went to jail" Ashton says "and if they didn't I'll protect you"

"But maybe I don't want you to protect me, I don't want you to get hurt, you already have a concussion" Luke says " I don't know, maybe we should just stay here"

"Well if that's what you really want we can stay of course but I can't cook for shit and I don't know if you can. I just thought McDonald's would be a nice treat, but if you don't want to go it's fine" Ashton says.

"No I do want to go" Luke says "I just don't want anything to happen"

"I'm sure we'll be fine" Ashton says.

"Yeah I guess, I mean I don't want to have to stay cooped up in here forever and only leave to go to school" Luke says.

"Well if you really wanna go we can go whenever you're ready" Ashton says.

Ashton is so sweet and patient with him and Luke really doesn't know how to handle it. He wants to thank Ashton but he feels like that would be awkward and it wouldn't be enough. Luke has only known Ashton for about three days and he's already brightened Luke's life in ways he didn't know possible. And it seems like it's been three years since he's known Ashton, not just three days. If you asked Luke if he'd be this close to someone within three days three weeks go he would've thought you were crazy. Luke doesn't even feel this close to Harry and Louis yet.

But everything with Ashton is just so different and Luke knows the fact he has a crush on Ashton is partially to do with that but he feels like there's another reason but Luke can't quite tell what it is.

"Thank you" Luke says clearing the thoughts from his head.

"For what?" Ashton asks.

"I don't know, for just being patient and not getting mad at me" Luke says.

"Oh, Luke" Ashton says "you don't have to thank me for that, I'm just being a decent person"

"Well I'm not used to it" Luke mutters feeling guilty when he notices the tears well up in Ashton's eyes.

Ashton then takes a step closer to Luke and places his thumb under Luke's eyes and at first Luke is confused but then he realizes he's wiping away the tears Luke didn't know he had.

"Well I'm going to make you so happy you forget any bad thing anyone has ever said or done to you" Ashton says and before Luke even has time to process what Ashton said he's being pulled into Ashton's arms.

When what Ashton said finally does hit Luke he feels tears well in his eyes but this time it's for good reason.

"Thank you" Luke says wrapping his arms around Ashton and burying his face in his shoulder "thank you"

Luke probably repeats it at least ten times but what else is he supposed to say. Ashton just told Luke hands down the sweetest thing anyone has ever said him. How is he supposed to react to that? Luke feels like thanking him isn't enough.

"It's no problem, Luke, really" Ashton says.

"But it is Ash, I don't know why you do so much for me. I don't do anything for you in return" Luke says.

"That's bullshit Luke, you've been taking care of me the past couple days" Ashton says "and even if you weren't we've known each other what, three days, you still have plenty of time to make it up to me. But you don't even have to make it up to me because what I'm doing isn't a big deal, Luke. Really, it isn't, you deserve to be happy and just being with me is enough. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true, I mean if you weren't here and it was just Harry and Louis I'd be so miserable. I don't even know what I'd be doing" Ashton says.

  
_Well you wouldn't be fighting with Amy, you wouldn't have a concussion and Harry probably wouldn't hate you,_ Luke thinks to himself but doesn't say anything of course. It would only upset Ashton and they should get going anyways.

"Thank you" Luke says again because that's the only think he can think of.

"Like I said before it's no problem, Lukey" Ashton laughs pulling away from the hug and Luke ignores how cold he feels "you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, we don't want to miss the hashbrowns" Luke says making Ashton laugh.

"Well c'mon let's go then" Ashton says grabbing Luke's hand and Luke doesn't know if it's intentional or not but he doesn't pull away.

\---

They got to McDonalds about 15 minutes before eleven and of course since they're in London there was huge line, but luckily they were able to get the last five hashbrowns.

Ashton let Luke have three and at first Luke protested and said they should just split it but Ashton told him that Luke deserved to have a third one since he hasn't had them in so long and he was getting an EggMcMuffin anyways so it made up for it. Luke still doesn't think it was really fair, because EggMcMuffins are nowhere near hashbrowns, but he figured there was no point in arguing further because Ashton 'wouldn't give in and he got an extra hash brown out of it.

After they finished their breakfast Luke and Ashton figured they should get Ashton his coat since they were out and Ashton also needed gloves. They went to Primark and Ashton just got a plain black coat. Ashton told Luke he was probably going to put studs on it because it 'wasn't punk enough and that ' it's hard to be punk in winter' to which Luke laughed and told him that 'punk in winter' should be a band name. Ashton also got some black leather gloves, which Luke said looked like old man gloves and Ashton told him he was going to 'punkify' those too.

When they got back to the apartment they made hot chocolate, which Ashton had actually never had claiming he 'never wanted to have hot drinks in the Australian heat, especially not hot drinks that weren't caffeinated'. So Ashton 'lost his hot chocolate virginity' as he called it and proceeded to say he doesn't know why deprived himself of that joy for so long.

They then cuddled on the couch and decided to finish watching spiderman. Since Harry and Louis aren't home Ashton said they 'wouldn't have to hide in the bedroom anymore'.

The movie has just ended and Luke is grateful because he doesn't think he can stay up much longer. It's probably only about two-thirty but Luke is still really tired, even if he did sleep in.

Plus Ashton is so warm and his arm around Luke's waist is so comforting and relaxing Luke wouldn't even have to be that tired to be able to fall asleep in his arms.

Luke whines and press his head further into where it's resting on Ashton's shoulder making the older boy look down at him.

"You wanna go back to the bedroom to sleep?" Ashton asks and Luke nods.

"Well c'mon then" Ashton says shutting off the TV.

Luke groans, not wanting to get up but does so anyways because the promise of being able to cuddle in a warm bed with Ashton sounds really intriguing.

Luke hears Ashton chuckle before getting up as well.

"You know I could carry you" Ashton says winking at Luke.

And he's joking but Luke still can't help the blush that forms on his face.

"No, I'm actually serious" Ashton says "I mean if you wanted me to"

"Thanks, but I'm fine" Luke blushes.

"You think I'm not capable, don't you?" Ashton asks.

"What? No I never said that-I" Luke sputters before noticing Ashton's smirk and Luke realizes he was joking again.

"I hate you" Luke mutters.

"Sure you do" Ashton retorts ruffling Luke's hair before making his way to Luke's room.

"I really do" Luke mutters flattening his hair.

"Keep it like that, it's looks cute" Ashton says not even looking back and Luke questions whether he has eyes in the back of his head or not, Luke's really hoping Ashton doesn't and can't see him blush.

And as Luke is wrapped up in Ashton's arms on the verge of sleep he can't help but think about what Ashton said to him earlier about making him happy.

And while Luke knows it's just platonic, having Ashton, even as just a friend, makes him the luckiest person on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sadly this is as far as I have written until on my wattpad so the updates for this are going to be slower now. But I do have that one-shot I was telling you about on the way. I'm gonna try and finish it up now and hopefully post it tonight or tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes back to school and yeah I won't say much more bc I don't want to give anything away.

“So” Louis says sitting down on the couch next to Ashton.

The TV is on but Ashton isn’t really paying attention to it, as he’s texting Michael and Calum.

They’re not really talking about anything important just schoolwork and Ashton told them about his concussion and how things are going in London. And they’re saying exactly what Ashton expects them to, which is along the lines of ‘beat Harry up’ or ‘come back to Australia we can still go through with that outback plan’.

Which are both things Ashton can’t do, beating up Harry because well, he doesn’t want to give Harry what he wants. And he can’t just leave, because well, Luke’s here. Ashton’s grown quite attached to the blonde in the small time he’s known him. He can’t just leave not only because he would miss Luke too much but because he can’t leave him alone with Harry who constantly babies him.

And as much as Ashton loves Michael and Calum to be quite frank living in the wilderness with them would be hell on Earth. Not only would he would have to deal with them being an obnoxious couple 24/7 but Michael would never last in the wild. He rarely goes outside and when he does he has to be covered in sunscreen or he’ll turn as red as a lobster. Not to mention he’s a magnet for mosquitos and would always be constantly complaining.

“So” Ashton says matching Louis’ tone of voice.

“Well I don’t wanna start my homework yet and I can tell you’re just as bored as I am, so let’s talk” Louis says and Ashton has to hold in a groan.

When Louis wants to talk it only means one thing, he’s going to tease Ashton about Luke.

“So what did you and Luke do yesterday?” Louis asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Just went to McDonald’s, got my coat and then watched Spiderman” Ashton answers.

“And that is all?” Louis asks.

“Yes, nothing happened, I don’t why you think anything would happen, I’m not-“Ashton starts but Louis cuts him off.

“Gay?” Louis supplies “I never said you were but that doesn’t mean you can’t like Luke. Have you seen the kid, you and I both know he could turn even the straightest boys gay”.

“But he can’t because you can’t ‘turn people gay’. That would imply that being gay is a choice, which it isn’t. You should know that” Ashton argues.

 “What I’m getting is that if you love Luke, which you do, you’d have no choice in the matter” Louis says.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all, stop twisting my words. I don’t love Luke, I love Amy, _my girlfriend”._

“Oh please that girl you got into a fight with and haven’t contacted since. And you don’t even seem phased by the fact you practically broke up” Louis says.

“We didn’t breakup, we just need space and I haven’t contacted her because I was concussed” Ashton says.

“If you really loved her like you claim you wouldn’t’ve let her hang up on you in the first place. And you would’ve done anything to contact her afterwards. Not to mention if you purely had feelings for her and none what so ever for Luke you wouldn’t have given her reason to be jealous in the first place. You’d be constantly missing her and contacting her whenever possible even if you were concussed. And you still let Luke be with you while you were concussed and you even set up his ipad the first night you were concussed. So don’t give me that bullshit that you have a sensitivity to light and sound” Louis says.

“Well I do I had to have the brightness turned all the way down and even then it still hurt” Ashton says.

“But you didn’t stop, you know Luke would’ve allowed you to if you asked. So why didn’t you? Oh right because you’d do anything to make Luke happy. I don’t think you’d do the same with Amy” Louis says.

“First off how do you know all these things?” Ashton asks “we’re you spying on us?”

“I have my resources” Louis smirks.

“Luke?” Ashton asks and he feels horrible for accusing Luke of telling Louis everything but how else would Louis know?

“No, I just have my resources, like you know the fact your bedroom is right next to mine. These walls are very thin” Louis says.

“So you were eavesdropping” Ashton says.

“Look however I got the information is beside the point. What matters is whether I’m right and I am” Louis smirks.

“But you’re not and you can’t fucking tell me how I feel or how would I treat my girlfriend, you don’t know shit about me” Ashton says.

“I know all that I need to know” Louis smirks.

“You know maybe the reason I like Luke so much is he’s the only one who doesn’t judge me. Harry judges me for my past and whatever bullshit my mother came up with about me. And you’re judging my friendship with Luke and my relationship with my girlfriend. If it wasn’t for Luke I would’ve left the day I got here because living with just you and Harry would be hell” Ashton growls, storming off before Louis has anytime to reply.

\---

“So what did you and Ashton do yesterday?” Harry asks Luke.

They’re now in Harry’s car on the way to school, the 1975 playing softly on the stereo.

Breakfast went as usual which meant Harry making snide comments about Ashton and Ashton restraining himself from lunging across the table at Harry while Louis tried to get Harry to stop but to no avail, and Luke just sat there focusing on his breakfast, kind of wanting to side with Ashton but also not wanting to. He’s still a guest in Harry and Louis’ home and he doesn’t want to be rude and he also doesn’t want to give Harry any reason to believe he’s some delicate naïve child that instantly trusts pretty boys.

Which kind of hurts to be honest, Luke’s knows he’s been through a lot but he doesn’t want his past to determine who he is and he doesn’t want people to pity him and baby him because of it. He just wants people to treat him like they’d treat any other seventeen year old boy. Which is probably why he likes Ashton so much.

Because Ashton treats him like a normal person and sure Louis does too and he’s not afraid to joke around with Luke and Luke loves that about Louis but well, it’s just different with Ashton. It’s like when Luke is with Ashton he can actually forget about his past and just live in the moment for a while.  And Louis can’t do that for him. Sure he can tell jokes to distract him but even as Luke is laughing at his jokes he still always thinks about the hellish alleyway he lived in for the past couple of years.

But with Ashton he completely forgets anything about his past. It’s like Ashton can transport him to some alternate universe where the only thing he can focus on is the feeling of Ashton’s warm body pressed against his ever cold one and the way his fingers run through Luke’s hair soothingly, much like the way Luke’s mother did when he was a child and had nightmares about some scary movie he watched, or the faint mixture of Ashton’s cologne and a scent that Luke can only describe as Ashton.

And Luke can’t help but notice how Ashton will only half focus on the movie or whatever it is they’re doing and will spend a lot of time glancing at Luke, but not in a ‘oh my god I’m so worried about you, what do you need, are you having a breakdown’ way. It’s more of like a ‘hey I’m here and I care’ sort of way and maybe even an ‘I adore you way’, if Luke were ever able to believe Ashton would think that way about him.

However just as how it always seems to go Luke is snapped out of his thoughts about Ashton by someone calling his name.

“Luke!” Harry says and his voice is panicked like Luke is in the jaws of a crocodile and Luke has to hold in groan.

“Yeah?” Luke says calmly hoping Harry will take it as a cue that there’s nothing wrong but of course he doesn’t.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks just as panicked and Luke has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Luke asks.

“Well you zoned out and I was worried” Harry says.

“Well it’s great that you care” Luke says and it really is even if Harry can kind of baby him sometimes “but I’m fine I was just think about something”.

“It wasn’t about your past was it?” Harry asks.

 _Someone’s getting a little invasive here now, aren’t they?_ Luke thinks to himself.

Even if he was thinking about his past which he wasn’t at all and if even just thinking about Ashton distracts from the terror always present in the back of his mind, then maybe Luke is in a little deeper water than he should be at this point. But Luke likes it, he likes being able to trust people again after so long of fearing everyone he’d meet would hurt him, because for the most part that was true.

For years, the closest Luke got to people being nice to him was when restaurant owners would catch him going through the trash and would let him off without yelling or the people would give him their spare change, although that didn’t happen often. Or when little kids would smile at Luke and reach towards him only to be pulled away by their parents and scolded at, and no matter how cute the kid was the temporary happiness they would give always came to a screeching halt as he heard the things the parents spat about him.

And great now Luke _is_ thinking about his past and it’s all Harry’s fault for bringing it up.

“You’re doing it again” Harry says.

And Luke wants to tell Harry that he’s fully aware of what he’s doing and Harry can mind his own business but of course he doesn’t.

“It’s nothing really” Luke says not sure what to tell Harry next.

He certainly can’t say he was thinking about his past that will just make Harry worry and that’s the last thing Luke wants. He can’t say he was thinking about Ashton either because that will just make room for Harry to lecture Luke on how ‘he shouldn’t trust Ashton so quickly because he’ll only end up getting hurt, blah, blah,  blah’.

So Luke decides to answer with the only part of his life that doesn’t revolve around Ashton or the past he’s so desperately trying to escape.

“I was just thinking about uh- school and the history project I have to do with Issac and just like-how we’re going to do it I guess, since we have to work on most of it after school” Luke answers.

“Isaac Lahey?” Harry asks as if he’s Luke’s father and Isaac is some boyfriend he’s trying to approve.

Luke just nods and Harry is silent for a while like he’s pondering on whether or not he can allow Luke to be partners with him or if he’s going to make Luke switch and be with him leaving Isaac to be with Jason. Which isn’t fair to Isaac because while Jason’s nice he’s a total slacker and wouldn’t do any of the work.

And Luke would feel bad about Harry being with Jason but there’s a part of him that thinks that’s what Harry deserves for being so judgmental towards Ashton. Plus he knows Harry is a total control freak and would probably end up doing all the work anyways.

Not to mention it would be quite ridiculous, Luke is more than capable of picking his own goddamn project partner.

Isaac asked him and Luke wasn’t going to be a dick and turn him down. He’d have no reason to. He’s never seen Isaac be mean to anyone and just like Ashton , Isaac is one of those people who you instantly trust, or in Luke’s case, don’t take as long as usual to trust.

And after meeting some of the scummiest and downright cruelest people imaginable Luke thinks he’s a pretty damn good judge on how trustworthy someone is, certainly better than Harry.

“Well I think if we had him over to our place and you were supervised that would be fine, but I don’t want you going to his place” Harry says and this time Luke can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes and of course Harry notices.

“You know I don’t think you should be sharing a room with Ashton anymore, he has too much of an effect on you” Harry scoffs and Luke can’t help but let out a scoff which of course only makes matters worse.

“See what I mean? If it wasn’t for him you would never act like this” Harry says.

 _You mean I’d just continue to let you treat me a like whose hand you need to hold while crossing the street, Ashton showed me I don’t deserve to be treated like this_ Luke thinks to himself but of course he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t want to make things worse.

“Look it’s just I’m your age okay, I can make my own decisions and don’t need to be constantly watched” Luke says.

“But you barely know Isaac how do you know he won’t try to take advantage of you? Look I’m just concerned about your safety that’s all. You barely know Isaac, I barely know him and the person he is at school just be a facade. I just, brining you to my apartment was so you could off the streets and out of harm’s way, I don’t want to open any opportunities for you to get hurt” Harry says softly.

“Isaac’s not like that, okay” Luke says.

“How can you possibly know” Harry asks.

“I don’t know I just do” Luke replies.

“But-” Harry starts.

“Look, I’ve met people, terrible people that you think only exist in your darkest nightmares, but they exist in real life and they’re more common than you’d think. And I know the warning symbols those people give off and Isaac doesn’t have any of those. There are you happy now? Or is that still not good enough?” Luke starts off angrily but his voice gets weaker as he goes on and when he finishes speaking he’s biting back tears.

He’s not going to cry, not in front of Harry.

“Luke-I” Harry starts but Luke stops him.

“Don’t, just don’t. I don’t want to talk” Luke says.

“Okay I understand” Harry says and Luke expects some pathetic attempt at an apology that will not comfort Luke in any way and only annoy him but Harry doesn’t say anything else and Luke is grateful.

For a few minutes it’s just silent and Luke looks out the window and tries to think about Ashton, the only person who can truly comfort him but even that isn’t working now. So Luke just tries to focus on the music and scenery while trying not to break down crying.

But then it gets to the song ‘You’ and that awkward part where it’s silent for five minutes comes on and of course Harry breaks that silence.

“So what did you and Ashton do yesterday?” Harry asks.

“Just went out to McDonald’s and then got him a coat and gloves and stuff” Luke answers.

“Don’t you think it’s a little dangerous to go out after what happened last time. And McDonalds isn’t healthy” Harry says.

“Well I’d like to think Crowley and his lackeys are in jail and I can’t stay in the apartment forever. Besides, it’s not like I was alone and Ashton wanted to treat me and I didn’t get sick or anything and I know to stop if I’m not feeling well, and he needed a coat” Luke says.

“Fair enough” Harry mutters and luckily the music starts again and Harry doesn’t attempt any conversation once it does.

\---

Ashton slams the door to his room before throwing himself onto the bed, he’s a mixture of angry and numb at the same time which is pretty confusing. And to add to the confusion there are tears welling in his eyes and he doesn’t even hold them in.

He doesn’t even know why he’s crying to be honest. Maybe he’s tired of everyone judging him and telling him how to live his life.

Harry and Louis are pretty obvious, Amy is judging him just because he’s being nice to Luke which is ridiculous. Does she expect him to be a dick to Luke just because she has jealousy issues? And even Michael and Calum are trying to persuade Ashton to leave.

Ashton is just so done with everyone at the moment. Except Luke of course, he could never be done with Luke. And in fact if Luke was here Ashton probably wouldn’t be so upset right now.

Because Luke would be right beside him trying to comfort him and he probably wouldn’t even say anything and he wouldn’t need to. Ashton is shit at talking about his feelings and he knows Luke understands that and would never pressure him to talk if he doesn’t want to. He’d probably just suggest they watch a movie and curl up next to Ashton and of course Ashton would pull Luke as close as humanly possible because Luke cuddles can always make Ashton feel better.

Ashton doesn’t know why but they do. Maybe it’s the sweet scent of Luke’s almond shampoo and body wash and the scent Ashton can only describe as Luke. Maybe it’s because even though he and Luke come from drastically different backgrounds and may seem like total opposites they really aren’t at all. They actually have quite a lot in common like their taste in movies and music. Plus Ashton feels like Luke just gets him. And he’s completely fine with just not talking about feelings and just doing something to distract from those feelings or just sitting in silence and having the thoughts consume your head but not saying anything. Because that’s your own business and you should never have to talk when you don’t want to.

And cuddling with Luke feels _right_ in a way, although Ashton isn’t sure why.

But of course Luke isn’t here so Ashton can’t bury his face in Luke’s soft hair and forget about his feelings for a while.

So the next obvious way Ashton wants to deal with his emotions is to get drunk but he can’t do that. Harry and Louis don’t even keep a drop of liquor in their house and he doesn’t have a British I.D. yet so he can’t go out and buy some. And he can’t try and sneak into a club or anything because well it’s 7 a.m.

So Ashton guesses he just has to sit here and wallow in his emotions which is the last thing he wants to do but he can’t escape them.

Or so he thinks, because not even a minute later his phone dings with a skype request.

He accepts it right away expecting it to be Michael or Calum and even though he’s kind of annoyed with them right now, they’re not annoying him as much as everyone else. Plus Ashton needs a distraction, anything, to distract him from the emotions consuming him.

So when he sees a blonde girl sitting in a pink bedroom on a bed surrounded by stuffed animals he can’t help but be surprised.

And he kind of wants to hang up on Amy because he really doesn’t want to talk to her right now but that would only make things worse. And Ashton’s got a lot of shit to sort out in his life, his relationship with Amy being one of them, so he figures he might as well get it over with.

“We have some things we need to talk about, wait are you crying?” Amy asks seeming genuinely concerned.

“Oh yeah I’m fine, I just-uh” Ashton struggles to find an answer “I just really miss you”.

 _Starting off with a lie, that’s always a good idea,_ Ashton thinks to himself.

“Aww Ash” Amy coos “I miss you too”.

Now Ashton feels like a dick because he doesn’t really miss her, she’s barely even crossed his mind.

“Well I guess I’ll start of by saying I’m sorry for being such an insensitive bitch. I had no right to judge Luke like that and I hope he doesn’t take what I said personally” Amy says.

 **Well it’d be pretty hard not to,** Ashton thinks to himself.

“It’s just I really love you and I don’t want to lose you. And I’m scared you’re going to replace me with someone better” Amy says.

“Well that would be impossible, I can’t replace you with anyone better because there’s no one better than you” Ashton says.

And he might not really mean it but Amy doesn’t need to know that.

“Aww Ash, you’re too sweet” Amy coos and then is silent for a while.

Does she want Ashton to apologize now? Because he has nothing to apologize for. She was the one judging a boy she barely knew and telling Ashton not to help him just because she has jealousy issues. She got what she deserved.

After a few minutes of silence Amy seems to take the hint that Ashton isn’t going to apologize and she speaks.

“Look, I just really don’t want to lose you, I’m really sorry and I’m hoping you can forgive me” Amy says.

“If you promise not to be so judgmental of my friend and expect me not to help him when he’s falling apart inside then I guess I could forgive you” Ashton says.

“Okay. I’m sorry, I really am” Amy says genuinely.

“I know and I forgive you for being such an insensitive bitch” Ashton says the last part jokingly and Amy smiles.

“Does this mean we’re back together?” Amy asks with a hopeful glint in her eyes and Ashton can’t help but smile.

And he realizes maybe he kind of does miss her smile.

“Well I didn’t really think we broke up, but I guess so” Ashton says.

“Well good” Amy says smiling more widely “because I really l love you, Ashton”.

“I love you too, Amy” Ashton says.

And Ashton might not be sure if he really means it right now but maybe he’ll learn to really love her eventually.

\--

Luke is walking beside Harry through the school and it’s kind of awkward as they still haven’t spoken since Harry’s awkward attempt at conversation.

They’re walking towards their group of friends where Zoe is talking to her brother Joe and his boyfriend Caspar while Alfie has his arm around her shoulder. Niall and Barbara are listening to music with one of Barbara’s pink headphones in her ear and the other in Niall’s who is standing beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting a top of her head. Luke has to admit it’s rather adorable and wishes he could have a love like that. But of course no one would ever find him attractive let alone love him.

Luke is snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling his name and he looks at Harry expectantly who looks just as confused as Luke. When the person says Luke’s name again he realizes their voice is coming from behind him and he turns around to see Isaac.

“Hey” Isaac says doing a little half wave while cheerfully smiling at Luke and Luke has to admit it’s rather adorable.

“Hey” Luke says trying to act like he didn’t just notice how adorable Isaac is.

Luke then notices Isaac look over to Harry who is slightly glaring at him, no surprise.

“I um, can I talk to Luke alone?” Isaac says still chirpily but Luke can detect the nervousness in his voice and he can’t blame Isacc, he’d act the same way if Harry was glaring at him like that.

“I guess” Harry grumbles before stalking off.

“Jeez is he always like that” Isaac asks once Harry is out of ear shot.

“Only to people who aren’t ‘Harry approved’” Luke says.

“And what does it take to win Harry’s approval, not that I care what he thinks of me, but I’d like to be able to talk to you without fearing that his eyes are going to turn into lasers and shoot me down” Isaac says and Luke can’t help but laugh even though he’s confused as to why Isaac would want to talk to him.

Luke just expected Isaac to only talk to him about the project then drift from him after. It wouldn’t make Isaac a terrible person, he’d just get bored of Luke like everyone inevitably does and move on to more interesting people. If Luke’s own mother got bored of him who’s to say a boy who could have anyone in the school he wanted would want him.

“I don’t know probably be a complete goody two shoes who gets straight A’s and has never had drop of alcohol in their life” Luke says.

“Well I can’t be that, I’m only human” Isaac says and Luke can’t help but laugh again.

“Oh shit, I should probably stop. As beautiful as your laugh is I think the laser eyes are coming out” Isaac and again Luke can’t help but laugh.

“Luuuke” Isaac drawls but he smiles and there’s a glint in his blue eyes “do you wanna get me killed?”

“Right, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it” Luke says.

“It’s okay like I said your laugh is beautiful” Isaac says and Luke can’t help but blush “besides I don’t want to give Harry more reason to hate me.”

“One my laugh isn’t ‘beautiful’” Luke says putting quotes around the word ‘beautiful’ “it’s loud and high pitched and obnoxious”.

“That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard Luke, your laugh is just as adorable as you are” Isaac says and Luke knows his cheeks are red.

“Look I know it’s hard to love yourself but one day you’re going to realize how gorgeous you are, I’ll die trying if I have to, but okay, enough embarrassing you, I don’t think you can get any redder and while it’s adorable I know how shitty it feels to be embarrassed. So anyways you were gonna say something else because you said one and usually that’s followed by a two” Isaac says.

“I was just gonna say I don’t think Harry hates you” Luke says.

“Oh I think he does or at least strongly dislikes me” Isaac says.

“Well if he does it’s not for any valid reason he’s just fiercely and annoyingly protective of me” Luke says.

“I know” Isaac says “I see the way he treats you in class like you’re some child. Always asking if you’re okay, asking if the work is too hard for you. Even though you do as well as him despite not being in school for a while and I bet you could do laps around him if you weren’t taking two years of classes at once. That’s way too much pressure to be placed upon one person, yet while expecting that much of you he still babies you.”

“Yeah well I kind of want to go to college when everyone else does and try and be as normal as possible, plus all my, well more like Harry’s, friends are graduating this year” Luke says.

“Well it’s great you want to do it and don’t get me wrong you’re more than capable, but no one needs that heavy of a course load, what do you even want to do?” Isaac asks.

Luke knows the answer to that, on those hopeless nights in the alleyways he’d try to make hope by imagining a future where he was normal and not living on the streets. And he’s knows he’d want to go to school and study psychology and inevitably become a psychologist, specifically one for youth. And alongside that he’d want to help get eradicate homelessness because no one should go what he went through. But well, those dreams are too big, especially for someone that hates themselves. How is Luke supposed to help anyone if he’s too fucked up himself?

Or at least that’s one of the things.

He also dreamed of being a singer like he told Louis but well, those dreams were squashed when not a single person gave him even a penny when he tried to sing for money when he first became homeless.

And he also wanted to be a doctor at one point but well, that reminds him too much of his mother.

But of course Luke doesn’t tell Isaac any of those, they’re way too personal and as nice as Isaac is Luke doesn’t fully trust him yet.  

“I’m not really sure” Luke answers.

“Well that’s fine, me neither. I just wanted to figure out if there were any classes you could drop” Isaac says.

Just like Ashton, Isaac is too sweet and Luke really doesn’t deserve it.

“Well it’s sweet that you want to help me but even if I wanted to drop classes Harry wouldn’t allow it” Luke says.

“Well that’s not his choice is it?” Isaac asks “He really needs to stop babying you. I know you have a shitty past but jesus, you’ve overcome it,”

 _That’s what you think but I really am just as fragile as Harry thinks,_ Luke thinks to himself.

“At least partially and fuck, I don’t know you that well but you’re probably way stronger and more mature than some sheltered rich boy like him” Isaac says.

“Shh he could hear you” Luke says looking over to the group where sure enough, Harry is watching.

“Sorry” Isaac says “it’s just I want him to realize that your past doesn’t define you.”

And Luke could kiss Isaac right now, in fact he has to stop himself from doing so because he’s saying all the things Luke wants someone to say but would never expect them to.

And that’s when Luke decides he really likes Isaac and is quite looking forward to working on this project with him.

And while Isaac doesn’t make Luke forget about his past like Ashton does, he does help Luke forget about the fact Ashton will never love him back, and Luke needs that.


End file.
